A través de tus Ojos
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: Una mujer, un accidente serian el final de su vida, dejandole solo la oscuridad que lo rodea...Para ella unos ojos verdes atormentados por el pasado serian el comienzo de su vida, del descubrimeinto del verdadero amor... AU HHr ¡Al fín, volvi!
1. Capítulo Uno

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**...Este fic esta completamente dedicado a esa persona que día a día me hace descubrir que el amor verdadero es posible de encontrar, esto es para vos mi amor, gracias por dejarme descubrir tantas cosas hermosas a través de tus ojos..."**

"**A través de tus ojos"**

por Lady Verónica Black

Capítulo Uno 

-"¿Por qué no contestas a ese anuncio, Hermione? Puede ser interesante o, al menos, diferente... ¿No estás cansada de cambiar pañales y leer cuentos hasta que esos pequeños monstruos se duermen? Yo no lo pensaría ni dos veces... Además, así podrías salir alguna noche conmigo y divertirte un poco, que muy buena falta te hace... Pareces una solterona vieja y amargada, siempre estudiando y cuidando niños... ¡Dios mío, qué aburrido! Con lo bien que se la pasa una en esta edad con la cantidad de chicos lindos que hay con ganas de..."

Hermione dejó de prestar atención a la charla de su amiga. La voz le llegaba algo apagada desde el baño donde Lavander, como cada noche, se arreglaba para salir. Siempre ocurría igual. Cuando no tenía que trabajar de niñera, y eso ocurría con bastante frecuencia, o tenía un examen inminente, su compañera le insistía para que la acompañara en sus infatigables recorridos por los lugares de moda de la noche londinense. Pero a ella no le apetecía salir, prefería quedarse estudiando a perder el tiempo en un ruidoso bar o discoteca, (donde apenas podía mantener una conversación decente), y regresar de madrugada deprimida y agotada o, por el contrario, demasiado alegre debido al exceso de alcohol y sin apenas recordar lo ocurrido en toda la noche.

Ella no quería, ni podía, perder el tiempo. Debía terminar la carrera ese mismo año, sus padres estaban haciendo un gran sacrificio para pagarle los estudios y no podía hacerles perder más dinero añadiéndoles un año más de estudio. El sueldo de su padre, un humilde dentista en el pequeño pueblo de Surrey no daba para mucho y, además, estaban sus dos hermanos menores que pronto comenzarían a estudiar en la universidad también. Por eso, desde que se marchó a la capital para comenzar con sus estudios univer­sitarios­, había trabajado en todo lo que le salía: de niñera, mesera, secretaria, vendedora o asistente de limpieza durante las vacaciones, pasando trabajos a máquina, o dando clases particulares a los de los primeros años... todo con la intención de aligerar a sus padres de la carga económica que sus estudios les estaba suponiendo. Hermione era consciente de que con la beca que recibía todos los años únicamente podía pagar la matrícula, los libros y el transporte a la facultad. La vida en Londres era demasiado cara... Los departamentos, aunque fuesen compartidos por varias chicas, suponían un gran desembolso mensual que sus padres apenas podían sufragar. Por ello necesitaba de unos ingresos adicionales con los que atender su manutención y los numerosos pequeños gastos que se ocasionaban diariamente aunque uno nos los quisiera.

Habían sido cinco años agotadores. Noches enteras cuidando niños mientras sus padres se divertían, o pasando los trabajos de otros a computadora. Días de estudio y entrega sin permitirse un respiro con el único fin de acabar el año completo con buenas notas para poder seguir disfrutando de la beca al año siguiente. Iba a ser su sexto veranos sin vacaciones, trabajando sin descanso con el fin de ganar algo de dinero y así poder ayudar a sus padres durante el año. Se sentía agotada, al límite de sus fuerzas. Pero ya quedaba poco; sólo faltaba un examen y con él habría terminado el año y la carrera. Estaba convencida de que aprobaría todas las asignatu­ras y, entonces, podría solicitar la beca de ampliación de estudios en el extranjero para el próximo año. Era su mayor ilusión... Había soñado tantas veces con ello. El estudiar un año en la prestigiosa Universidad de arte de Florencia le abriría muchas puertas en su futura búsqueda de trabajo. Sería un estupendo broche para su magnífico currículum. Además, como el importe de la beca era cuantioso le permitiría la estancia y estudios allí sin necesidad de causar más gastos a sus padres. Incluso podría ahorrar algo y mandárselo.

-"¿Qué dices, Mione? ¿Porqué no venís conmigo esta noche?"

El sonido de la melodiosa voz de Lavander a su espalda la sobresaltó. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y no la había oído entrar a su habitación.

-"Ya te he dicho que no puedo, Lav. Tengo un examen pasado mañana y aún me queda mucho por estudiar. Algo que tú también deberías hacer de vez en cuando si quieres acabar la carrera algún día" -le respondió ligeramente enfadada.

Después, al ver la expresión ofendida en la cara de su amiga, le sonrió más calmada.

-"Lo siento... Ve y diviértete por mí, ¿sí?"

Lavander la miró con pesar y resignación. Llevaban cinco años juntas, desde que comenzaron sus estudios en la misma facultad, mas ella no había podido seguir el ritmo de su amiga y aún se encontra­ba en el tercer año de la carrera, al que había llegado gracias al apoyo y la perseverancia de Hermione. A pesar de esto, no existía rivalidad entre ellas. En todos esos años no había surgido el menor roce que las incomodara, principalmente a causa del carácter bondadoso y paciente de Hermione que siempre se mostraba dispuesta a ayudar y a sacrificarse por los demás sin emitir la menor queja.

Lavander la apreciaba sinceramente. Ella era hija única y siempre había añorado la presencia de hermanos, y en Hermione encontró una hermana y amiga al mismo tiempo. La echaría mucho de menos cuando el próximo año se marchara a Italia para ampliar sus estudios. Había intentado convencerla de que se quedara. Sabía que con su currículum no le sería difícil encontrar trabajo en alguna galería de arte en Londres. Pero Hermione estaba tan ilusionada en hacer aquel curso de restauración en Floren­cia que al final desistió de seguir presionándola, resignándose a no ver a su amiga durante un año entero.

-"Bueno, pero cuando termines ese maldito examen saldremos a divertirnos; estás invitada obligadamente. Pronto será mi cumpleaños y para entonces ya no estaremos juntas" -ofreció Lavander con una sonrisa. Era consciente de los apuros económicos de su amiga y de lo mucho que había tenido que esforzarse para terminar sus estudios a término.

Ella no tenía esos problemas, sus padres estaban bien situados economicamente y podían mantenerla sin problemas. Por ello siempre intentaba ayudar a su amiga de la única forma que podía: por medio de obsequios que aliviaran su penuria. Así que varias veces al mes la invitaba a comer en un lugar bonito y le regalaba ropa o libros que simulaba comprar para ella y que después decía no necesitar porque sabía que Hermione no los aceptaría directamente. Le dolía verla sacrificar horas de sueño o diversión para ir a cuidar niños o pasar noches enteras escribiendo a máquina con el fin de conseguir resistir unas semanas más sin tener que aceptar lo que sus padres le ofrecían.

-"Está bien, prometido" -Hermione miró a su amiga con ternura reconociendo los intentos que ésta hacía por ayudarla-. "Ahora márchate y déjame estudiar tranquila, ¿por favor, si?"

-"Esta bien, pero vos te lo perdes. Esta noche salgo con un chico estupendo: alto, con un exótico cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos azules increíblemente claros que, además, tiene un amigo tan guapo como él."

Lavander hizo un expresivo gesto con la boca a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco. Hermione no pudo resistir la carcajada ante la cómica mueca de su amiga.

-"¿Pero no estabas saliendo con un abogado que era rubio?" -le preguntó divertida.

-"¿Te refieres a Blaise?" - hizo un gesto de desdén y un gracioso mohín con la nariz-. "Ya n,; comprendí enseguida que era un cretino. Únicamente hablaba del dinero de su papá y del próximo Ferrari que se compraría. No aguanté con él ni la tercera cita, me marché dejándolo plantado en el club de golf" -se acerco a su amiga y la rodeó con un brazo-. "¡Oh, Hermione, Ron es tan distinto. He salido con él sólo dos veces, pero creo que ya lo conozco muy bien. Es simpático, amable, educado, y siempre pendiente de mis menores caprichos. Hasta le gusta oírme hablar" -suspiró feliz y le sonrió-. "Creo que me he enamorado como una niña y, créelo, es maravilloso."

Lavander se separó de su amiga, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla para luego dirigirse a hacia la salida apresuradamente. Cogió el bolso de una mesita frente a la puerta y se giró para mirar a su amiga que la observaba divertida.

-"Tú deberías hacer lo mismo" -la reconvino seriamente, apuntándola con un dedo-. "Ya tienes veintidós años y aún no has salido una sola vez con un chico. Y no es por falta de pretendientes... Conozco a varios en la Facultad que darían cualquier cosa por salir contigo por lo menos una sola vez."

-"No digas tonterías, Lavander" -dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza-. "Ningún chico me ha pedido una cita en los cinco años que llevo en la universidad."

-"Claro que no lo han hecho... como van ha atreverse si están seguros de que los vas a rechazar. No haces otra cosa más que estudiar, y trabajar. Nunca vas a las fiestas que se organizan en la universidad ni te dejas ver por la cafetería en los recreos. Si fueras más accesible estoy segura que se acercarían" -y con un gesto de resignación abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Hermione quedó pensativa por unos minutos. Apreciaba a Lavander pero a veces la exaspera­ba con sus continuos regaños. Si ella hubiese seguido el ritmo de vida de su amiga, con fiestas continuas y dedicando apenas unas horas a estudiar, aún estaría en tercero como ella. Claro que le hubiese gustado salir con algún chico y divertirse como hacía su amiga, pero ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. No tenía un padre rico que la mantuviera indefinidamente, debía terminar lo antes posible la carrera para ahorrarle a sus padres más gastos. Bastante se estaban sacrificando ya... Era consciente de las privaciones que había padecido toda la familia durante sus cinco años de estancia en Londres. Nunca los oyó quejarse ni demostrarle el menor resentimiento durante las pocas ocasiones en que podía visitarlos, al contrario, intentaban por todos los medios ocultar sus problemas, sus necesidades y trataban de hacerle su estancia allí lo más agradable posible.

Gracias al sacrificio de su familia y a su propio esfuerzo había logrado terminar la carrera y, en el futuro, ya no tendría que causarles más gastos. Pensaba sufragar íntegramente el curso próximo con la beca que esperaba conseguir y, de no concedérsela, comenzaría a solicitar trabajo en alguna galería o en lo primero que pudiera encontrar, pero estaba firmemente decidida a no permitir que sus padres siguieran manteniéndola. Cuando lograra un trabajo bien remunerado podría ayudar a sus padres y los recompensaría en parte por los grandes sacrificios que habían tenido que hacer. Entonces saldría a divertirse todo lo que quisiera, pero antes no podía.

Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una taza de café. Se presentaba una noche larga y quería estar despejada para aprovechar al máximo las horas de estudio. Debía aprobar el examen con una muy buena nota. Sería su último esfuerzo en ese año y después se tomaría unos días de vacaciones antes de encontrar un trabajo para el verano. Los ingresos que obtuviera con ello le permitirían mantener­se unos meses hasta que encontrara un trabajo permanente en caso de no obtener la beca. Si se la concedían, mandaría ese dinero a sus padres.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a esperar que hirviera el agua para hacer café, y comenzó a hojear el periódico, reparando inmediatamente en el anuncio al que su amiga se había referido y que muy amablemente le había marcado con un gran corazón rojo. En él solicitaban una señorita entre veinte y treinta años para acompañar a un invidente. El trabajo discurriría durante los meses de verano en una casa de verano en el Valle de Godric, a unos kilómetros del pueblo de Hogsmeade. No especificaba el sueldo ni el horario efectivo, aunque intuyó que se trataría de jornada completa con algún pequeño descanso semanal.

En principio parecía muy interesante, distinto a lo que estaba habituada. Siempre había cuidado de niños, nunca de personas mayores, tal vez de ancianos, como parecía desprenderse del anuncio. Aunque no debía de ser difícil, pensó, y desde luego sería más descansado que ocuparse de varios niños además de las faenas de la casa durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Ya estaba cansada de ese trabajo agotador que había tenido que desempeñar verano tras verano, pero era el mejor pagado de cuantos había podido conseguir. No estaría mal intentarlo, además, le atraía la idea de pasar dos meses en la tranquila paz del campo y alejada de las bulliciosas playas de moda. Lavander tenía razón, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sí, se decidió, por la mañana llamaría al teléfono indicado en el anuncio para concertar la cita.

Contenta con la resolución tomada, se sirvió el café y se dirigió a la sala a seguir estudiando. Una vez que se puso delante de los libros todos los pensamientos se fueron de su cabeza, centrándose exclusivamente en lo que tenía delante.

Cuando Lavander volvió a las tres de la madrugada encontró a su amiga en la misma posición donde la había dejado, sentada en la sala con la cabeza metida entre libros.

-"Pero Hermione, ¿aún estas ahí?" -le reprochó cariñosamente mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se derrumbaba en el sofá-. "Te vas a agotar. Deja de estudiar. ¡Ya te lo sabes de memoria!"

-"No puedo, Lavander. Aún me queda un tema por repasar y mañana dispondré de poco tiempo. Tengo que terminar de mecanografiar un trabajo y por la noche he quedado para cuidar a los niños de los White" -le respondió con voz cansada, mientras se frotaba los ojos que un rato atrás habían empezado a arderles.

-"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre trabajar de niñera la víspera de un examen? Si necesitas tan desesperadamente el dinero me lo hubieras pedido, ¿no te parece?"

Lavander, indignada, se acercó a su amiga mientras la miraba con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

-"No es eso" -intentó calmarla Hermione-. "Ya sabes que no me puedo negar cuando los White me piden que cuide a sus hijos. Ellos me han ayudados mucho durante estos años y les debo este último favor."

-"Pues ya podrían ir acostumbrándose a prescindir de ti. ¿Piensas venir desde Italia cada vez que ellos quieran salir de fiesta?"

Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, recogió los libros y se dispuso a hacer lo que ésta le aconsejaba. Después de todo ya era muy tarde, y había estado estudiando desde el mediodía.

-"Vamos, no te enojes. Será la última vez" -y tomando a Lavander del brazo la sentó nuevamente en el sofá haciéndolo ella también a su lado-. "Ahora cuéntame cómo lo has pasado con tu príncipe."

El disgusto de Lavander desapareció como por encanto y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara. Se estiró lánguidamente y emitió un suspiro de placer.

-"¡Oh, Mione! Lo amo, lo amo tanto..." -sus ojos se humedecieron y expresaron la dicha que sentía-. "Es maravilloso, nunca me había ocurrido esto. No había sentido con ningún chico lo que ahora experimento con él. Cuando me besa y me acaricia me vuelvo loca y le permitiría todo lo que quisiera, pero él se contiene, ¿sabes? Lo percibo en todo momento, a pesar de que lo desea tanto como yo" –tomo las manos de su amiga entre las suyas y las acercó a su corazón, para que sintiera la velocidad de sus latidos-. "No imaginas lo feliz que soy."

Hermione sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella también era feliz al verla tan dichosa. Había llegado a quererla como a una hermana. Congenia­ron desde la primera vez que se vieron, el primer día de clase hacía cinco años. Poco después, Lavander, que ocupaba un bonito y céntrico apartamento en la ciudad le pidió que fuera a vivir con ella y le ayudara a compartir los gastos. Aunque a Hermione le constaba que su nueva amiga no necesitaba a nadie para que la ayudase a pagar el apartamento, pero sí para que aliviara su soledad, pensó que siempre estaría mejor que en la destartalada y cara pensión en la que estaba residiendo. Por lo tanto agradeció su ofrecimiento y se mudó a vivir con ella al mes de conocerla. Eso le permitió reducir gastos y disfrutar de mayor comodidad que en la pequeña habitación de la pensión que sus padres le habían buscado. Su amiga, consciente de su penuria económica, siempre había corrido con pequeños gastos comunes que ella le agradecía y le pagaba de la única forma que podía: ayudándola en sus estudios y encargán­dose del cuidado del pequeño apartamento; algo para lo que Lavander demostraba una total inutilidad ya que estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña a tener un numeroso servicio domestico que se ocupara de esos menesteres. A pesar de ello, Hermione no se sentía como una criada y le constaba que su amiga tampoco la consideraba como tal.

Lavander era inmadura y delicada, y algunas veces hasta caprichosa, pero Hermione la consideraba como una hermana pequeña y la protegía y cuidaba como tal. Durante los últimos cinco años se había preocupado ante sus continuas relaciones con diversos y numerosos chicos, a los que olvidaba tras algunas citas o cuando era abandonada por ellos. Había sido su confidente y el hombro sobre el que llorar sus continuos desengaños, tanto amorosos como familiares. Los padres de su amiga, siempre ocupados en sus negocios u ocupaciones, parecían haberse olvidado por completo de su única hija que estudiaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Hermione se compadecía de ella. La había visto muchas veces llorar tras haber pasado horas junto al teléfono esperando de sus padres una llamada de felicitación por su cumpleaños que nunca llegaba, o los solitarios veranos mientras sus padres se marchaban de viaje a lejanos países con algún grupo de amigos dejándola olvidada en su gran casa a las afueras.

Lavander siempre los disculpaba, siempre encontraba alguna excusa para justificar sus reiterados olvidos y sólo en algunas ocasiones había expresado su desilusión y amargura. Pero Hermione sabía que en su interior sufría por la falta de amor de sus padres e intentaba encontrar el cariño en otra parte. Ella le había proporciona­do la mayor cantidad de amor que le pudo dar, mas era consciente de que no podía suplir al de sus progenitores.

Muchas veces había comparado sus respectivos hogares. En el suyo se pasaba escasez pero no de amor y dedicación por parte de todos los miembros de la familia. Sus padres la llamaban a menudo, se interesaban por sus problemas, le contaban sus novedades y, en los pocos días que iba de vacaciones a su casa, se desvivían por atenderla, agradarla, y amarla. Lavander la acompañó una Navidad a su pequeño pueblo tras enterarse de que sus padres se habían marchado de crucero al Caribe y no estarían en casa por esas fechas. Al principio se negó dolida por este nuevo abandono, pero ante la insisten­cia de Hermione terminó por acceder. A la vuelta de las vacaciones estaba aún más triste y deprimida que antes de salir. Hermione no acertaba con el motivo y terminó por atribuirlo a la falta de comodidades de la sencilla vivienda y la escasez de diversiones del pequeño pueblo, algo a lo que su amiga no estaba habituada ya que siempre había vivido en grandes ciudades. Se sorprendió al saber la verdad por boca de la propia Lavander pocas semanas después:

-"¿Quieres saber porqué estoy triste?" –le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-. "Porque por primera vez en mi vida me he dado cuenta de lo que no tengo. No tengo una familia, ni un verdadero hogar. Tú lo tienes todo y te envidio por ello".

A partir de entonces no la volvió a invitar a su casa. Lavander se lo agradeció en silencio.

Ahora se alegraba por ella. Al hablar del nuevo chico con el que estaba saliendo se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga una expresión de felicidad que no le había observado en ocasiones anteriores. Rogaba que éste estuviese realmente interesado por ella y la correspondiera como Lavander deseaba y se merecía. Era la única forma de poder alcanzar la estabilidad emocional que le había provocado la falta de cariño de sus padres.

-"Me alegro mucho, Lav" -le dijo sinceramente y, separándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos, le preguntó con fingida seriedad-. "Y ahora cuéntame cosas de tu príncipe azul. ¿Cómo es? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Dónde vive?..."

-"Para, para, que pareces mi madre..." -la interrumpió con una sonrisa juguetona. Después, con una mueca de decepción y tristeza en el rostro, añadió:- "Bueno, mi madre no se interesaría por esto, al igual que ha ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores. Está demasiado ocupada con sus comités benéficos para interesarse por quién sale con su hija."

Hermione se apenó al ver el manifiesto dolor de su amiga. Sabía que tenía razón. Sus padres nunca se habían preocupado de cuándo ni con quién salía Lavander y tampoco lo iban a hacer ahora. A pesar de ello, intentó consolarla desmintiendo sus afirmaciones.

-"No seas así. Tus padres te quieren y se preocupan por ti. Están pendientes de tus menores caprichos y te dejan hacer lo que te de la gana. ¡Ojalá los míos fueran así de modernos!"

-"No intentes disculparlos, Hermione" -negó con énfasis. Sabía que su amiga estaba mintiendo y le agradeció el gesto-. "Ellos piensan que el dinero puede suplir su abandono y no es así. Además, esa pretendida libertad que me dan es sólo falta de interés. No pretendas hacerme creer que están actuando como padres porque no lo conseguirás" -se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, separó las cortinas y apoyó la frente en los cristales observando el exterior con mirada ausente mientras dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Sin volverse, continuó hablando-. "Sé que no querían tenerme. En una ocasión los oí decir que vine al mundo sin esperarlo, que les hubiera gustado esperar un poco más para tener hijos e, incluso, que no les hubiese importado no tenerlos. Ellos se quieren mucho y el amor que se profesan lo llena todo, no queda espacio en sus corazones para amar a un hijo. Tal vez si hubiera sido varón mi padre habría mostrado más interés con el fin de sucederlo al frente de su empresa. Pero al ser mujer y, según ellos, estar destinada a casarme y dedicarme a mi familia no creyeron necesario insertarme en el negocio, sin preguntar mi opinión ni averiguar si tenía capacidad para ello. Pensaron que lo más apropiado para una señorita de mi elevada posición social era estudiar la carrera de Historia del Arte, pero no con el fin de ejercerla, desde luego que no, sino para que diera más brillantez a mi pulida fachada de niña rica. Por eso no tengo ningún interés en estudiar, sólo me dedico a perder el tiempo y a gastar el dinero que mis padres me dan" -se seco las lágrimas de un manotazo y se encogió de hombros-. "Que más da... No merece la pena preocuparse por ello, ¿no crees?" -se volvió y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios que borro repentina­mente la triste expresión de momentos antes. Se acercó rápidamente al sofá donde Hermione seguía sentada y, levantándola, comenzó a girar con ella por la habitación-. "Y menos ahora que he conocido al hombre de mi vida."

Continuaron dando vueltas por el pequeño salón abrazadas y riendo durante un rato, hasta que Hermione se deshizo del abrazo de Lavander y se dejó caer en el sofá agotada y aún riendo.

-"Basta, Lav, me maree" -dijo entrecortadamente mientras con ambas manos se sujetaba la cabeza que parecía darle vueltas-. "Cuéntame cosas de él. Estoy deseando poder conocerlo."

Lavander se sentó a su lado riendo a carcajadas ante la palidez de su amiga, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón para calmar sus furiosos latidos.

-"¡Ay! Lo quiero tanto, Mione" -dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

-"Eso ya me lo has dicho antes. Quiero saber qué hace, que profesión tiene, que es de su vida..." -y frunciendo el entrecejo la miró recelosa-. "No será otro caza fortunas que no da ni con palo, ¿no?"

-"No, no te preocupes por eso, no es como Roger" -negó Lavander con una sonrisa-. "Está en el último año de Arquitectura y trabaja en una empresa para pagarse los estudios. No tiene padres ricos y, al igual que tú, ha de ayudarlos con lo que puede. Cuando termine la carrera, este año probablemente­, le han prometido un puesto en el mismo gabinete en el que trabaja pero de proyectista" -continuó entusias­mada-. "Es una de las empresas más importantes de la ciudad y en él entraría como futuro socio... Cuando eso ocurra nos casaremos."

-"¿Ya hablaron de casamiento? ¡Pero si sólo has salido con él dos veces!"

-"Tres" -le rectificó Lavander graficando el número con sus dedos-; "Y desde el primer momento que lo vi supe que ya lo amaba. Fue un auténtico flechazo, desde la primera mirada nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Parece increíble, ¿no? Pensaba que sólo ocurría en las novelas románticas, pero a me ha sucedido y no lo puedo creer, es algo mágico."

Hermione suspiró resignada. Lavander no cambiaría nunca. Siempre tan impulsiva, tan apasionada, queriendo hacerlo todo rápido para conseguir lo que deseaba al instante. Eran tan diferentes que, a veces, se asombraba de que se llevaran tan bien. Ella se consideraba más fría y racional, no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos como le sucedía a Lavander la mayoría de las veces. Su lema siempre había sido la perseveran­cia. Pensaba que con paciencia y tesón, y desde luego con mucho trabajo, se podía conseguir todo lo que uno se propusiera en la vida. Hasta ahora le había dado buen resultado y esperaba continuar de ese modo. Nunca se había desviado del camino trazado. Ni siquiera por amor. No había querido perder el tiempo con chicos, ya tendría tiempo para eso después de que se graduara. De todas formas, no había conocido a algún hombre que le atrajera lo suficiente y, mucho menos, experimentado ese flechazo al que su amiga se refería, y tampoco esperaba experimentarlo. No creía en esas ideas románticas de amores apasionados y deseos intensos.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga que estaba acurrucada en un extremo del sofá. En verdad no podían ser más diferentes. Ella era de estatura media y delgada, no era muy guapa, pero en su rostro de rasgos regulares destacaban unos ojos grandes y ligeramente oblicuos de un intenso color miel sobre una boca de generosos labios rojos, complementando su rostro con forma de corazón con una abundante y desordenada cabellera castaña que le caía en ondas y bucles hasta la mitad de la espalda. Lavander era físicamente opuesta a ella, alta, delgada aunque de generosas y provocativas formas, y muy bella. Tenia el porte y la elegancia de una modelo de Chanel. De unos impresio­nantes ojos celestes, demasiado grandes para su pequeña cara, bordeados por unas tupidas y oscuras pestañas, de nariz pequeña y respingona, pómulos altos y poseedora de una boca pequeña de labios bien dibujados. Tenia el cabello oscuro y, siempre lo llevaba con un peinado moderno; su rostro siempre estaba cuidadosamente arreglado al igual que toda su persona. Hermione estaba convencida de que cualquier chico se enamoraría perdidamente de aquella deliciosa criatura y la prueba de ello era la cantidad de nombres masculinos que podía enumerar en su larga lista de conquistas. Esperaba que Ron no fuera solamente un nombre más a añadir a ella.

Tenía su misma edad aunque parecía una adolescente ingenua, alocada y caprichosa. Necesitaba estabilizarse y encontrar a alguien que la quisiera y comprendie­ra, que la cuidara y protegiera. Esa había sido su labor durante los cinco años que llevaban viviendo juntas y ahora ella que iba a dejar de hacerlo esperaba que Ron ocupara su lugar. No lo conocía, sin embargo, instintivamente le caía bien. Nunca había visto a Lavander tan ilusionada. Y si él lo estaba tan sólo la mitad que ella, les auguraba un futuro prometedor juntos.

-"¿Cuándo lo conoceré? Estoy deseando ver a ese súper hombre" -preguntó Hermione y, luego, bromeando con una sonrisa picara añadió-: "¿No temes que te lo quite?"

La ojiazul se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla y a amenazar­la con fingida ferocidad.

-"Ni se te ocurra mirarlo siquiera, Mione, ¿entiendes? ¡Es mío!"

-"¿Si no lo miro como voy a saber si me gusta?" -preguntó entre carcajadas, intentando liberarse del ataque de su amiga–. "Tengo que estudiarlo bien para saber si es el adecuado para ti. He de velar por tu futuro como una buena amiga y hermana."

-"Está bien, pero nada de miradas tiernas y sonrisas insinuantes" -accedió Lavander con falso enojo antes de soltarla y, sonreírle ampliamente con un brillo ilusionado en la mirada. Se incorporó de un salto-. "¡Oh, Mione! Estoy deseando que lo conozcas. Te va a encantar. Es tan diferente de los chicos con los que he salido hasta ahora. Tiene veintisiete años y es muy inteligente. No ha terminado aún la carrera porque tiene que trabajar mucho para poder pagarse los estudios y ayudar a su madre, que es viuda, y a sus hermanos pequeños que aún van al colegio. Vive en una pensión horrible, espero que no te enojes... pero es por eso que le he pedido que se mude aquí cuando te marches. Pero no quiere, ¿sabes, dice que hasta que no estemos casados no viviremos juntos. Es tan tradicio­nal en algunos aspectos..." -se quejó con pesar.

-"Pues me alegro mucho por ti. Eso demuestra que tiene más sentido común que tú" - la regañó Hermione-. "¿No has pensado en tus padres y el tremendo disgusto que les darías si se enteraran que estás viviendo con un hombre antes de casarte?"

-"No creo que les importara mucho si llegan a enterarse, cosa que dudo mucho, ya que ellos están cada día menos interesados en mi existencia. Hace tres meses que no hablo con mi madre y en aquella ocasión me dijo que iban a pasar todo el verano fuera y que no podrían verme. Me recomendó que fuera a casa de mis tíos en Santander si no quería pasar sola las vacaciones... Pero no me moveré de Londres en todo el verano. Ron tiene que trabajar y sólo dispondrá de unos días libres a finales de agosto, que aprovechará para preparar los exámenes de septiembre. Únicamente le quedan dos asignaturas y espera aprobarlas este año, y entonces nos casaremos" -abrazó a su amiga entusiasmada-. "Espero que puedas asistir porque quiero que seas mi madrina."

-"Bien, ya veremos..." -la calmó Hermione. No le gustaba la precipitación de Lavander y estaba ansiosa por conocer a Ron y descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. No sería el primero que iba tras la fortuna de la ojiazul. Ella lo había adivinado en algunas ocasiones antes y logró convencer a su amiga de que los abandonara. Pero esta vez intuía que la tarea sería más difícil pues Lavander se veía muy enamorada. Esperaba que Ron fuera una persona honrada y la quisiera sinceramente. No le gustaría ver sufrir a su amiga de vuelta-. "Entonces, ¿cuándo tendré el honor de conocerlo?"

-"Mañana, si puedes" -le contestó ansiosa. Ella también estaba deseando que su amiga lo conociera. Quería y respetaba tanto a Hermione que en el fondo necesitaba su aprobación. Siempre la había ayudado y aconsejado haciéndole ver muchos aspectos que a ella, con su carácter apasionado, le pasaban desapercibidos. Pero en esta ocasión estaba totalmente segura de Ron, de su amor-. "He quedado mañana con él a eso de las siete que es cuando sale de la oficina. Podemos vernos sobre esa hora e ir a cenar los tres juntos."

-"No sé si podré..." -dudó Hermione con pesar-. "He quedado en casa de los White a las 9:30 y antes tengo que entregar un trabajo y presentarme a la entrevista por el empleo del periódico. Te lo tendré que confirmar mañana después de llamar y concertar la cita."

-"Entonces, ¿estás decidida a intentarlo? ¿No te aburrirás demasiad­o encerrada todo el verano en una finca perdida Dios sabe donde? Allí no deben abundar cosas divertidas para hacer y vos estás acostumbrada a pasar los veranos en playas bulliciosas llenas de gente joven."

-"No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para aburrirme si tengo que cuidar a un invidente, Lav. Además, me vendrá bien cambiar de actividad y descansar un poco. Creo que una persona ciega no dará tanto trabajo como una banda de mocosos gritando todo el día" -se tapó la boca para disimular un bostezo y se desperezó lánguidamente-. "No nos adelantemos a los acontecimien­tos. Aún no he sido seleccionada ni tampoco sé si me gustara el trabajo" -y levantándose del sofa de un salto tiró de la mano de su amiga para que hiciera lo mismo-. "Vamos, perezosa, es hora de acostarse. Ya me has entretenido demasiado con tu charla sin sentido y privado de un buen rato de estudio. Ve y acuéstate, y no pienses demasiado en tu príncipe azul que te puedes desvelar" -le aconsejó Hermione burlonamente mientras la empujaba hacia su habitación.

-"Si, tú búrlate que ya te llegará la hora de enamorarte" -le dijo Lavander con malicia-. "No creas que vas a escaparte, orgullosa engreída. Entonces harás las mismas tonterías que todos los simples mortales y, además estoy más que segura, que te encantara" -entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe ante las narices de Hermione.

Ésta, sonriendo, se dirigió a su habitación. Lavander no cambiaría nunca, siempre sería igual de impulsiva, enamorándose de un chico en el primer encuentro. No dudaba que a ella también le pasaría. Sin duda se enamoraría alguna vez, pero no de esa forma tan tumultuosa y exagerada, nunca podría enamorarse de un flechazo. Ella creía más en el enamoramiento paulatino surgido de la relación diaria, del conocimiento mutuo, de la camaradería y el compañerismo y no en esos flechazos apasionados que te dejaban marcada para siempre. No, ella no era así. Nunca se dejaría arrastrar por la violencia de los sentimien­tos, era demasiado racional y práctica. Algunos chicos con los que había salido de adolescente, muy escasos en realidad no más de dos, la habían acusado de fría e incluso de ser frígida pues no respondía a sus besos de la forma que ellos esperaban. Suponía que debía de ser cierto pues apenas había llegado a sentir un tibio deseo entre sus brazos, hasta incluso en ocasiones había llegado a asustarla y repugnarle sus caricias. Pero no le importaba, prefería ser de esa forma a sufrir los continuos desengaños que sufría su amiga. Se podía pasar la vida perfectamente bien sin padecer ese sentimiento tormentoso que generalmente acarreaba desdicha y, sólo en muy contadas ocasiones, satisfacción.

Después de desvestirse y ponerse su ligero y vieja camisa de algodón se dirigió a la habitación de su amiga para ver si ya estaba dormida. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posinle. La luz estaba encendida y Lavander se hallaba sobre la cama profundamente dormida, destapada y abrazando a Pipo, su oso de peluche, con fuerza contra su pecho . Se acercó a ella y la cubrió con la ligera manta que estaba tirada a sus pies, tal como había hecho en muchas otras ocasiones a lo largo de los años, lo que le confirmó su idea de que el amor no cambia a las personas, solo las hace sentirse temporalmente más activas de lo normal. No, Lavander nunca cambiaría, siempre seria como una niña. Se preguntó, sonriendo, que pasaría con Pipo cuando Ron, o cualquier otro, ocupara su puesto entre los brazos de Lavander.

Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación de la misma forma que como entro. Cuando se metió en su cama descubrió cuan realmente cansada estaba. Había sido un día muy duro, y mañana lo sería aún más. Sabía que ya estaba por llegar al límite de sus fuerzas... Por suerte, dentro de unos días habrían acabado los exámenes y podría descansar hasta que encontrara una ocupación para los meses de verano. Volvió a pensar en el anuncio del periódico. La verdad era que le vendría muy bien. Sería un trabajo bastante relajante cuidar de una sola persona aunque ésta fuera invidente; y la paz y soledad del campo le ayudarían a recuperarse del cansancio acumulado durante todo el año. Imaginaba que se trataría de una persona mayor a la que sus hijos no podían, o no querían, cuidar durante esos meses. No sería difícil, incluso si estaba imposibilita­da en una cama. Ya se las arreglaría, ella aprendía rápido.

Con un gesto desechó esos pensamientos. Se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones y el puesto debía de tener muchas aspirantes. Lo más probable era que no la eligieran.

Suspiró, bostezó ampliamente y al momento se quedó dormida.

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a Todos! Cómo están? Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con un nuevo fic, aunque no sea el prometido espero que les guste. Solo les adelanto que sea una historia relativamente larga, por lo menos el doble que "Amor de Medianoche", y talvez un poco más dramática... pero aun así creo que muestra a estos personajes en una faceta de la vida diferente a la acostumbrada.

Este primer capítulo es una pequeña introducción a la vida de la protagonista y su mundo, talvez no sea de lo más interesante pero creo que es necesario para poder entender el porque de varios acontecimientos que pasaran en el futuro.

Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva historia, les deseo lo mejor, y por favor no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios!

Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**Detrás de tus ojos"**

por Lady Verónica Black

Capítulo Dos 

Hermione observó detenidamente la amplia sala donde la habían conducido momentos antes. Era confortable y estaba decorada con suma elegancia, al igual que el resto de lo que había visto en ese edificio. Pensó que la empresa debía de ser muy importante para que se gastaran tanto dinero en la decoración de sus oficinas, las cuales ocupaban toda una planta en uno de los edificios más céntricos de la ciudad.

Cuando esa misma mañana llamó para concertar la cita no le habían facilitado muchos datos sobre las características del empleo propuesto, únicamente le indicaron el lugar y la hora para la entrevista, Rue East 523 octavo piso a las siete de la tarde. Al principio, creyó que se trataba de una casa particular, por ello se asombró al comprobar que se trataba de las oficinas centrales de la Compañía de Importación-Exportación Winter Blue S.L. Por primera vez en toda su vida se alegraba de haber seguido el consejo de Lavander de elegir su único traje de chaqueta y pantalón, era azul y algo anticuado pero lo suficientemente elegante para acudir a la cita. A regañadientes había accedido a maquillarse ligeramente y a recoger su cabello en un bonito moño de estilo italiano, ambas cosas realizadas expertamente por su amiga y que le confería, según Lavander, un aire serio y eficiente propio de una señorita de compañía. Finalmente había insistido en prestarle un elegante bolso de piel que armonizaba con los únicos zapatos de ese material que ella poseía. Cuando se miró al espejo antes de salir tuvo que reconocer que su aspecto había mejorado considerablemen­te y, aunque se consideraba insignificante comparada con la belleza deslumbrante de su amiga, admitía que no estaba del todo mal.

Volvió a mirar el reloj. Ya pasaban veinte minutos de las siete de la tarde y aún no la habían hecho pasar. Estaba tan impaciente... Había quedado con Lavander en un bar cercano para tomar unos tragos y conocer a Ron antes de las nueve y media, hora en que debía estar en casa de los White para cuidar de los niños. Sabía lo importante que era para su amiga que ella no faltara a la cita, pero si todo seguía a este paso... Esa misma mañana, tras llamar al número de teléfono indicado en el anuncio del periódico y concertar la cita para la entrevista, Lavander había insistido en encontrarse a la salida con ella, rogándole que fuera puntual pues le quedaría muy poco tiempo antes de marcharse para charlar y conocer mejor al pelirrojo. Estaba tan enamorada y orgullosa de Ron que ansiaba el momento de presentár­selo a su mejor amiga. Reconocía que Lavander nunca había sentido esa impaciencia por presentarle al chico con el que salía, así que esa debía de ser una buena señal. Esperaba de todo corazón que así lo fuera.

-"¿Quiere hacer el favor de seguirme, señorita Granger? El señor la espera en la sala de juntas."

Hermione, enfrascada en sus pensamientos, dio un respingo al oír a su lado una voz femenina que la llamaba. Se trataba de la misma amable mujer que la recibió a su llegada y que le había indicado que esperase hasta que la llamara. Se levantó y la siguió por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta doble de caoba que se encontraba al fondo de éste. La mujer, tras llamar ligeramente en la puerta, giro el picaporte dorado lentamente hasta abrir una de las puertas para luego hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-"Señor, la señorita Hermione Granger" -anunció mientras indicaba a la castaña con un gesto que pasara a la sala.

-"Gracias, Amelia. Puedes retirarte" -le indicó una voz masculina a la secretaria.

El hombre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa se levantó y se inclinó ligeramente, alargando la mano para estrechar la de la chica. Después, le mostró con un gesto la cómodo silla tapizada en piel situada en uno de los laterales de la amplia mesa tras la que se hallaba sentado momentos antes.

-"Haga el favor de sentarse y ponerse cómoda, señorita" –dijo el hombre mientras seguía leyendo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

Hermione, un tanto nerviosa, se dedicó a observar a su interlocutor. Se trataba de un hombre de unos sesenta años, alto por lo que pudo apreciar, de cabello negro vetado de varios cabellos plateados y aún muy atractivo. Vestía un elegante traje gris oscuro hecho a medida que completaba con una bonita corbata de seda. Todo él desprendía un aire de distinción y poder que cohibió a Hermione al instante, haciéndola sentir como un insecto a punto de ser aplastado por la cuidada y aun poderosa mano del hombre.

Intentó rehacerse y comenzó a observar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era tan grande como el apartamento en el que vivía y estaba decorado finamente. Sofás de piel, mesas de caoba con finos trabajos de taracea, alfombras persas y cuadros de modernos pintores se distribuían por la amplia sala dando la impresión de riqueza y poder. Pensó con desaliento que ella, con sus humildes orígenes y su pobre vestimenta, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar allí... era una completa locura soñar siquiera que le dieran el puesto. Pero no se dejaría amilanar por ese aristocrático entorno que la rodeaba. Estaba orgullosa de su familia, aunque fuera humilde, y de lo que ella había conseguido con su propio esfuerzo. Irguió los hombros y levantó la cabeza desafiante dispuesta a no dejarse humillar o, al menos, a no salir muy maltrecha del encuentro.

El hombre alzo la cabeza lentamente y, recostándose en el asiento, se dedicó a estudiarla detenidamente. Sus astutos ojos grises la recorrieron de arriba abajo aumentando con ello el nerviosismo de Hermione que, con gran esfuerzo, logró mantenerle la mirada. Notó una expresión divertida en los ojos de él y lo atribuyó al regocijo que sentía ante la manifiesta inferioridad de ella. Hermione estimó que se trataba de una persona acostumbrada a mandar y a ser obedecido y, también, que no acostumbraba a perder el tiempo en pequeñeces de ese tipo. Por lo tanto, pensó, el problema que tenía debía de ser grave para que se decidiera resolverlo personalmente.

-"Según leo en su currículum, está a punto de terminar la carrera de Historia del Arte, ¿no es así, señorita..." –el hombre hecho una mirada al expediente para refrescarse el nombre de la joven-. "...Granger?"

Su voz denotaba cansancio y exasperación. Sin duda había sido un largo día de entrevistas y estaba deseoso de irse rápido a casa a descansar con su mujer y sus hijos. Bien, eso haría la entrevista más corta y, tal vez, menos penosa para ella.

-"En efecto, señor" -contestó con voz serena, irguiéndose aún más en el asiento-. "Mañana tengo el último examen y albergo grandes esperanzas de aprobarlo. Con el acabare la carrera."

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y tomo su currículum de la mesa, miró nuevamente los papeles que tenía delante, y siguió hablando sin levantar la vista del papel.

-"También leo que posee experiencia en el cuidado de niños, a trabajado como asistente en un par de empresas, de vendedora y dando clases particulares, además, se dedica a pasar trabajos a máquina y hace investigaciones para escritores y estudiantes" -levantó los ojos hacia ella y le preguntó con ironía:- "¿De dónde saca usted el tiempo necesario para estudiar si se pasa prácticamente todo el día trabajando, señorita Granger?"

Hermione, ofendida por la duda que se desprendían sus palabras, le contestó airadamente:

-"Señor, no tengo la suerte de poseer padres ricos y por ello cuando decidí estudiar esta carrera sabía que tendría que trabajar muy duro para poder pagarme gran parte de los gastos que conllevaban. He tenido que sacrificar muchas horas de sueño y por supuesto todas las de diversión para poder terminar la carrera sin suponer una carga económica excesiva para mi familia. Por lo tanto, si cree que he falsificado el currículum dé por terminada la entrevista y no pierda más el tiempo conmigo" -y levantándose de un salto, se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta.

-"¡Siéntese!" -la detuvo el hombre con voz autoritaria. Después, suavizando el tono, le pidió-: "Por favor; siéntese y continuemos con la entrevista Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado de entrevistar a chicas que no me han contado una sola verdad de su vida. Por eso he desconfiado de usted y de su magnífico vitae, le pido disculpas si la moleste con mi pregunta."

Hermione volvió a sentarse. Comprendió que se había excedido al actuar de esa forma, se había dejado llevar por un repentino prejuicio hacia el elevado estatus social que aquel hombre representaba. No había sido objetiva y debía de haber comprendido de antemano que él no tenía obligación de creer todo lo que ella le dijese. Avergonzada por su arrebato, evitó mirarlo a los ojos por unos minutos para que no notara su turbación.

-"No se avergüence, señorita Granger. Me gusta la forma en que se ha defendido. Demostró mucho coraje, y aprecio a las personas decididas que no se dejan amedrentar por otros" -le sonrió paternalmente-. "Es usted una muchachita muy singular: joven, inteligente, culta, bien preparada académicamente y, además, atractiva. ¿No alcanzo a comprender porqué solicita un trabajo de este tipo cuando debería estar buscándolo en algún museo o galería importante?"

La castaña, más tranquila ante el cambio de actitud experimentado por su interlocutor, se relajó y le sonrió sintiendo una innata e rápida simpatía por aquel hombre que parecía tan cansado y preocupado por algún grave problema. Su mirada tierna le recordó a la de su padre, al que no veía desde hacía tres meses, y un repentino deseo de ayudarlo, de aliviar en parte su sufrimien­to, se apoderó de ella anteponiéndose a su primitivo deseo de conseguir el trabajo. Comprendía que en este caso, como en tantos otros que ya había observado, el dinero no da la felicidad. A este hombre, que parecía tenerlo todo, lo atormentaba algo a lo que no podía hacer frente con el dinero.

-"Decidí solicitar el trabajo al ser de carácter temporal y porque creo que estoy calificada para desempeñarlo" –se quedó callada unos momentos, y ante la mirada comprensiva del hombre, decidió sincerarse con él-. "El caso es que he solicitado una beca en la universidad para ampliar mis estudios en el extranje­ro el próximo año y espero que me la concedan... Por ello no quiero buscar aún un trabajo permanente...­ Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar­ durante los veranos, pero siempre a sido de niñera, mesera o vendedora. Este trabajo que usted ofrece me pareció interesante y los ingresos me ayudarán a pasar con menos escasez el próximo curso. De ese modo no tendré que recurrir al dinero que me ofrecen mis padres."

Él hombre miró a la chica con interés renovado. Si, decididamente se trataba de una gran muchacha, inteligente y generosa, era justo lo que estaba buscando. Le gustaba la mezcla de orgullo y timidez que emanaba de toda su persona, y la forma desafiante con que levantaba su bonita cabeza. Además había algo en el brillo de sus ojos que le hacia acordar a su querida nuera, una mezcla de dulzura y astucia que siempre le había encantado de ella. Pensó que esa muchacha era justo lo que había estado buscando todo el día y que, por suerte, al fin había encontrado. Ahora estaba el verdadero problema... tenía que explicarle su plan y no estaba muy con­venci­do de que ella quisiera aceptar el trabajo luego de eso.

-"Me alegro que sea sincera conmigo, esa es otra cualidad que aprecio en las personas. Ahora me toca ser sincero a mí..." -suspiró con un gesto de verdadero cansancio y miró al frente sin fijar la vista en nada-. "Necesito su ayuda, señorita Granger. Pero principalmente la necesita Harry... mi único y querido nieto."

Se pasó una mano por la cara para ocultar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Después se dirigió a la ventana que estaba tras la mesa y, colocándose de espaldas a la chica que lo miraba algo sorprendida, comenzó su relato:

-"Mi nieto perdió la vista en un accidente automovilístico el año pasado, accidente en el que también falleció su esposa que estaba embarazada de tres meses. Sucedió en la madrugada de Año Nuevo cuando volvían a su casa después de asistir a una fiesta en un hotel de la ciudad. Aunque él no había bebido, iba a demasiada velocidad o, tal vez se distrajo o... La verdad nadie sabe la causa exacta del accidente, y él tampoco quiere hablar de ello..."

Hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirarla. Sus ojos aún seguían húmedos y brillantes, aunque su rostro mostrara una expresión seria y fuerte. Hermione estaba conmovida, su corazón bondadoso y comprensivo la llevaba a compadecer­se de aquel hombre que, con la mirada, le estaba demandando ayuda y apoyo. Antes de que continuara, ella ya estaba decidida a dárselo.

-"Ya sabe lo que pasa: la juventud tiende a cometer excesos de todo tipo, aunque Harry nunca había sido un imprudente a tales magnitudes, un poco travieso y revoltoso si... pero nunca a un nivel de este tipo" -movió la cabeza con gesto apesadumbra­do y se sumergió de nuevo en sus recuerdos-. "Sus padres murieron cuando él tenia cinco años, y al ser su único familiar con vida tuve que asumir la responsabi­lidad de educarlo yo solo. Creo que hice una buena obra, o al menos eso pensaba hasta hace unos meses."

Hizo otra pausa y se dirigió al mini-bar que estaba en una esquina de la habitación para servirse un vaso de brandy, le ofreció uno a Hermione pero ella lo rechazó con un gesto. Parecía nervioso, intranquilo.

-"A los veintidós años se recibió de abogado con notas brillantes, fue uno de los mejores de su clase... unas semanas después comenzó a trabajar en la empresa. Quiso hacerlo desde el puesto más bajo, quería conocerla en su totalidad. Harry quería llegar a lo alto por su propio esfuerzo, y no por ser el nieto del dueño... Cuando tuvo el accidente era el director general, un puesto que se había ganado a pulso a lo largo del tiempo y sin ningún tipo de concesión o ayuda por mi parte, sin duda poseía un don increíble para los negocios..."

Hermione observó una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del hombre, fiel reflejo del orgullo que sentía por su nieto. Dejó de hablar para dar un largo trago a su bebida y se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana. Quedó durante largos minutos mirando las sombras de la creciente oscuridad. Para luego, con voz cansada, continuar con su relato.

-"Era un chico alegre, y simpático. Le caía bien a todo el mundo y, aunque yo soy el menos indicado para decirlo, era muy atractivo para las mujeres..." -volvió a callar por un momento, reflexionando como seguir con la historia-. "Conoció a Cordelia en una fiesta de la empresa a la que ella asistió por ser hija de un empleado. Cuando Harry la vio se sintió terriblemente atraído por ella, era una mujer muy hermosa... Por entonces ambos tenían la misma edad, veinticuatro años, aunque ella parecía mayor, era más madura y sofisticada que Harry... En verdad todo el circulo interno de mi nieto nunca entendimos como se llevaban tan bien, eran polos opuestos, tan distintos... Se casaron al poco tiempo de conocerse y se instalaron en su nueva casa en el centro de la ciudad, la cual fue mi regalo de bodas" -sonrió triste al recordarlo-. "Lo veía menos entonces, sólo algunas horas durante el trabajo y no todos los días como era antes. Él se dedicaba a viajar constantemente para supervisar las diferentes sucursales repartidas por distintos puntos del país y el resto de Europa, en los últimos meses pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa por la cantidad de responsabilidades que le exigía el puesto... Ella era encantadora, algo derrochadora, eso sí, ¿pero qué mujer no lo es?" -interrogó con una mueca que quiso ser divertida-. "Fueron muy felices durante los años que duró su matrimonio a pesar de no pasar demasiado tiempo juntos, debido a los continuos viajes de negocios de mi nieto, Cordelia no lo acompañaba casi nunca ya que era de salud algo delicada y prefería quedarse en casa y evitar el cansancio de aquel continuo ajetreo que mi nieto llevaba. Únicamente les faltaba una cosa para ser completamente felices. Algo que Harry había deseado desde el primer día que se casaron... un hijo. Y cuando al fin ella quedó embarazada, y parecía que nada podía ser mejor en sus vidas, ocurrió la tragedia."

Pareció regresar de otro lugar y se volvió para mirar a la muchacha a los ojos. Hermione había permanecido absorta durante todo el relato comprendiendo que él agradecería no ser interrumpido. Ya parecía serle demasiado dolorosa su confesión como para responder a preguntas que lo interrumpiesen.

-"Perdone que la haya aburrido con mi historia, señorita Granger, pero es necesario que comprenda la causa que ha llevado a mi nieto al estado en el que se encuentra ahora."

Hermione ya había olvidado que Lavander y Ron la estaban esperando en el bar, se acomodó en su asiento y le dirigió una mirada comprensiva al anciano mientras asentía con la cabeza y lo animaba a seguir.

El hombre se dirigió nuevamente a su sillón de cuero negro tras la mesa del escritorio frente a Hermione. Abrió un cajón y extrajo un marco de plata. Con manos temblorosas se lo alargó a Hermione para que lo viera.

-"Estos son... eran Harry y Cordelia. La fotografía se la sacaron en la fiesta de su compromiso."

Hermione observó la fotografía detenidamente. En ella se veían a una pareja abrazada. La figura masculina pertenecía a un joven alto y delgado vestido con un traje azul marino muy atractivo, tenia con el rostro vuelto de perfil hacia la mujer, a la cual miraba con rendida y amorosa adoración a la vez que le pasaba tiernamente un brazo por la cintura. Ella era extraordinariamente bella y con una exquisita figura que el ceñido y fino vestido rojo moldeaba a la perfección. Permanecía seria, mirando a la cámara, con un exultante brillo de triunfo en su ojos azules. Instintivamente le repelió esa mujer. Se veía fría, calculadora, y ligeramente despiadada. Se arrepintió de sus pensamientos instantáneamente al recordar que estaba muerta. Le devolvió el marco a su dueño que lo volvió a guardar en el cajón del escritorio.

-"Como le he dicho antes, en el accidente... Cordelia murió. Al parecer no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad puesto y salió despedida del coche. Harry, que sí lo llevaba, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el pecho, pero afortunadamente sobrevivió. Cuando despertó en el hospital y se enteró de la muerte de su esposa y de su hijo pensé que enloquecería de dolor... No quería aceptar su muerte y se acusaba una y otra vez de haberlos matado. Al darse cuenta que había perdido la vista se tranquilizó, aunque solo en parte... Creo que asumió su ceguera como un justo castigo por la muerte de ellos, de las que se considera responsable... Es por eso que no quiere operarse. Los doctores que lo han examinado creen que su ceguera tiene cura. El nervio óptico no está totalmen­te paralizado y me han asegurado que si se opera antes de que pase un año del accidente tiene muchas probabilidades de volver a recuperar la vista. La operación se tendría que realizar en Estados Unidos, donde las técnicas están más avanzadas, pero ese no sería ningún problema si él lo consintiera... pero se niega rotundamente y ya han pasado más de seis meses."

En su voz se podía detectar la desesperación que lo embargaba. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza en un gesto de total desaliento y frustración ante la decisión que había tomada su nieto. Decisión que no lograba comprender.

-"Desde que salió del hospital esta retirado en nuestra finca en el Valle de Godric. Esta solo, con única compañía al matrimonio que cuida la casa desde hace muchos años y a los que conoce desde niño. Yo voy todos los fines de semana y algunas noches entre semana... pero no paso con él todo el tiempo que quisiera debido a la empresa que cada día más me absorbe más, principalmente ahora que él no está para ayudarme..." -suspiró largamente con un gesto de cansancio-. "Estoy agotado, y temo enfermarme si sigo así, para esta edad yo ya creía que la empresa estaría bajo el completo manejo de mi nieto. Este ritmo de vida que llevo no es propio de mi edad, mas no puedo dejar de ir a verlo a pesar del cansancio que los continuos viajes a la finca me provocan. Tengo que intentar convencerlo para que se opere lo antes posible. No puedo resignarme a verlo vegetar en la oscuridad el resto de su vida, ¿me compren­de?"

En el tono urgente de su voz advertía la firme decisión de salvar a su nieto. Hermione asintió conmovida ante el drama que ese hombre estaba viviendo. Lo vio retorcer nerviosamente una lapicera dorada entre sus dedos. Parecía agotado psíquicamente, a punto de sucumbir él también a la depresión. Únicamente le sostenía su férrea voluntad y el amor que sentía por su nieto, el cual le impedía claudicar.

-"El caso es que tengo que marcharme por unos meses al extranjero" -continuó al cabo de unos minutos-. "Queremos introducirnos en el mercado americano, concretamente en el de habla hispana. Era un proyecto que mi nieto acariciaba con entusiasmo. Él lo había diseñado todo antes del accidente y pensaba realizar el viaje con su mujer, como una segunda luna de miel, siempre me decía" -y sonrío tristemente embargado por sus recuerdos-. "Lo he ido posponiendo para que fuera él quien lo llevara a cabo, pero ya no puedo aplazarlo más. Las condiciones del mercado podrían cambiar y entonces no nos sería posible introducirnos, malográndose con ello el proyecto de mi nieto. Me marcho a finales de junio y no creo que regrese hasta mediados de septiembre" -la miró directamente con súplica en sus tristes ojos grises-. "Necesito que alguien me reemplace a su lado durante esos meses. No tenemos parientes, sólo alguno lejano que no estaría dispuesto a sacrificar el verano en una solitaria finca acompañando a un amargado y taciturno invidente que, además, no desea compañía. Tampoco los amigos se prestarían a ello, ya pocos le quedan que puedan hacer tal cosa. Sólo me queda la opción de contratar a alguien que desempeñe este labor. No puedo permitir que en los meses que yo esté fuera Harry se deprima aún más... Necesito alguien que continúe con mi trabajo de animarlo, de hacerle compren­der que la vida tiene que continuar, de ayudarlo a superar su complejo de culpa... He conseguido muy poco en estos meses, pero temo que en mi ausencia se produzca un retroceso en él y vuelva a ser como en los primeros meses cuando permanecía encerrado en su habitación sin querer verme siquiera... Ahora da largos paseos acompañado de su perro, hasta permite que le lea e, incluso, charla con el médico del pueblo que va con frecuencia a visitarlo. Son pequeñas cosas que suponen un gran adelanto en su recuperación..."

Hermione asentía emocionada ante el amor y la dedicación que este hombre demostraba por su nieto.

-"El problema radica en que Harry es tan obstinado que se negaría a aceptar a alguien que halla sido contratado para hacerle compañía.­ No ha querido en ningún momento enfermeras o ayudantes para que lo cuiden..."

Cayó un momento y la miró dubitativo. Hermione advirtió su indecisión e imaginó que temía continuar por miedo a que su propuesta le pareciera incorrecta y ella se negara a realizar la tarea.

-"Continúe, por favor..." -lo animó ella con una suave sonrisa.

El hombre se inclinó hacia delante y la miró esperanzado ante la receptivi­dad de la chica.

-"John March, uno de los consejeros que me acompañará en el viaje, es viudo y tiene una hija más o menos de su edad. Harry sabe de la existencia de la chica aunque no la conoce personalmente. Ella suele pasar los veranos trabajando en España y este año también lo hará, es más, creo que ya se ha marchado. Le ofrecí el empleo... Era la cobertura ideal pues, con su padre de viaje y al no tener familia cercana, la invitación de pasar el verano en la finca ante la ausencia paterna era lo correcto. Ella no estaría sola en su piso de la ciudad y mi nieto no sospecharía que había ido con el propósito expreso de acompañarlo... Pero no aceptó. Parece ser que está enamorada de un chico español y no ha querido dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar a su lado" -cayó un momento y la miró fijamente esperando la reacción a sus siguientes palabras-. "La única solución que se me ha ocurrido es contratar a una chica que la suplante; que se haga pasar por Victoria March."

Tal como esperaba, la reacción de Hermione no fue entusiasta. Se movió inquieta en el sillón. No le gustaba participar en un engaño y menos en el que estuviera involucrada una persona con las faculta­des físicas mermadas. Sería cruel si se enteraba y, aunque no llegara a enterarse, ya era poco ético intentarlo. Lo miró con pesar. Sabía que el hombre estaba desesperado, pero su estricta conciencia suponía un obstáculo para participar en esa farsa.

-"Señor Potter..." -comenzó a decir evitando mirarlo a los ojos-. "Comprendo las razones que tiene para recurrir a esta farsa, mas no lo creo justo ni honrado para con su nieto. Si él llegara a enterarse del engaño, el daño que le causaría sería aún mayor que el beneficio que se le hubiera podido aportar con el intento."

-"Comprendo sus escrúpulos, señorita Granger, pero es la única solución que he hallado" -su voz sonaba apenada y en sus ojos se apreciaba la gran desilusión que sentía ante su negativa.

A ella se le encogió­ el corazón. Odiaba decepcionarlo de ese modo cuando sabía que había puesto todas sus esperanzas en ella. Desde el primer momento, cuando percibió la angustia de ese hombre, pensó en ayudarlo aunque sin imaginar­ que iba a pedirle tal cosa.

-"Además, mi nieto no tiene por qué enterarse de la sustitución" -continuó apasionadamente en un último intento por convencerla-. "Usted es inteligente, por ello me he decidido a contratarla después de haber pasado el día entrevistando a chicas tontas y oportunis­tas. Sabrá salir airosa de la empresa... Sólo tendría que estudiarse la vida de esas dos personas. John está de acuerdo y la ayudará en todo lo que pueda. De esa forma podrá responder a las preguntas de Harry en el caso que las hiciera, aunque él es poco dado a curiosear en la vida personal de los demás" -su expresión se animó al ver la duda en la cara de la chica-. "Será sencillo, no lo dude. Harry únicamente sabe que March tiene una hija de unos veinte años y que estudia en la Universidad, aunque no sabe que estudios está realizando. Tampoco la ha visto ni ha hablado con ella. Además usted es muy similar a la chica, casi de la misma edad e igual de culta e inteligente. Victoria estudia filosofía inglesa, pero muy bien podría estar estudiando arte porque Harry no lo sabe" -calló y la miró fijamente como evaluando el impacto que sus palabras ejercían en la voluntad de ella.

Hermione seguía inquieta. El plan ya no le parecía tan descabellado como al principio. Estaba segura de poderlo desempeñar, aunque seguía dudando de su honradez.

-"Pero usted olvida que va a ser por mucho tiempo, casi tres meses, de continua convivencia. No podré mantener el engaño durante todo ese tiempo. Cometeré algún error y lo descubrirá todo" -intentaba hacerle comprender lo arriesgado de la empresa en un intento por convencerse ella también.

-"No lo crea, le será fácil. Sólo tiene que actuar como usted misma. A pesar de que la chica se llama Victoria usted podría seguir llamándose Hermione, si le dice que ése es su segundo nombre y el que prefiere usar. Como no tiene madre ni hermanos, así como parientes cercanos, las referencias a ellos serán nulas. Sólo el padre al que ve poco y del que desconoce su trabajo. Por otra parte, mi nieto conoce muy poco a March pues comenzó a trabajar poco antes del accidente y en otro departamento, y luego su contacto fue muy escaso" -seguía intentando convencerla, cada vez más esperanzado al percibir las crecientes dudas de la chica.

-"Aunque logre engañarlo mientras esté en la finca, al final terminará por enterarse algún día del engaño, tal vez antes de lo que espera, y entonces lo acusará a usted de haberlo sometido a una burla, a una trampa. ¿Se da cuenta de lo que sucedería entonces?"

-"Señorita Granger, si logro que mi nieto se opere y vuelva a ver, él mismo me lo agradecerá si llega a enterarse de todo esto" -levantó los hombros en un gesto de impotencia-. "Si, por el contrario, continúa ciego cuando se entere, ¿cree entonces que importará? Su odio sería más soportable pues me quedara el consuelo de haber intentado ayudarlo por todos los medios posibles a que vuelva a estar vivir su vida."

Hermione seguía dudando. Se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la estancia nerviosa. El anciano se le acercó y, tomándola por la barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo.

-"Por favor, tiene que ayudarme, estoy desesperado" -le suplicó con la mirada húmeda-. "Usted es la última esperanza que me queda. Desde el momento que entro a la sala supe que era la persona que necesitaba. Reúne todas las cualidades necesarias y además posee un gran corazón que lo llevará a querer ayudar a mi nieto en cuanto lo conozca, además de la serenidad y paciencia necesarias para soportar su tozudez y malhumor. Hermione, no me decepcione, por favor, sólo puedo recurrir a usted... Mi nieto y yo la necesitamos."

Hermione no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. Era tal la súplica que veía en ellos, que se le llenaron los suyos de lágrimas. Soltándose, le dio la espalda. Quedaron inmóviles durante unos minutos mientras ella se debatía en innumerables dudas. Él lo comprendió y no quiso interrumpirla. Vio como suspiraba largamente y giraba para enfrentarse a él.

-"Está bien, lo ayudaré, señor Potter" -dijo con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-"¡Dios la bendiga!" -la abrazó emocionado. Después, separándose de inmediato, la miró radiante-. "Viajo a finales de la próxima semana. ¿Cree que para entonces habrá resuelto todos sus problemas?" -y ante el gesto afirmativo de ella siguió-. "¡Perfecto! La llevaremos a la finca antes de ir a tomar el avión a México, así mi nieto no tendrá tiempo de protestar mucho. John nos acompañará, para despedirse de su hija a la cual no va a ver por más de dos meses" -Se dirigió a la mesa y tomo dos carpetas para luego tendérselas a Hermione-. "Son los datos personales de John March y su hija. Estúdielos, pero no se identifique demasiado con Victoria. Sea usted misma en todo lo que pueda, eso evitará errores. Pásese el lunes por aquí a eso de las ocho de la tarde para concretar los últimos puntos. Luego iremos a cenar con John, así lo conocerá mejor y le informará sobre aspectos de su hija que no estén reflejados en el informe" -suspiró con satisfacción, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima-. "No la entretengo más, querida. Tal vez haya quedado con alguna persona" -y recordando algo de pronto, añadió:- "No le he preguntado, ¿tiene usted novio?"

-"No, no tengo novio, señor" -respondió Hermione firmemente.

-"No me lo explico, es usted tan bonita y dulce..." -le acarició la mejilla en un gesto paternal-. "Pero me alegro, de ese modo no tendremos a un hombre desesperado buscando a su novia por todo Inglaterra o, peor aún, celoso ante la idea de que ella pueda estar con otro hombre" -rió de buen humor ante la posibilidad. Hermione, contagiada, rió también.

-"Espero no defraudarlo, señor Potter. Creo que confía demasiado en mi habilidad para llevar este asunto."

-"No tema, lo hará muy bien. Tengo buena intuición y siempre me he dejado guiar por ella. De no ser así no habría llegado lejos con el pequeño negocio que me dejó mi padre" -le apretó la mano cariñosamente-. "Confíe en mi, todo saldrá bien" -la llevó hacia la puerta y la invitó a salir-. "Hasta el lunes, Hermione. Y de vuelta, muchas gracias por esto."

Ella se despidió y salió rápidamente del edificio. Una vez en la calle miró la hora. Eran más de las nueve, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a casa de los White. Decidió tomar un taxi, no le gustaba ser impuntual y comprendió que no conseguiría llegar al otro lado de la ciudad en menos de diez minutos si esperaba el autobús. Pensó que ese pequeño gasto no arruinaría su economía. De pronto recordó que no habían hablado del tema económico... Bueno, la verdad no importaba, por poco que le pagaran siempre sería igual al sueldo de vendedora o niñera, y sin duda este trabajo iba a ser mucho más interesante y gratificante, pensó al recordar el atractivo rostro del nieto del señor Potter. Aunque también más arriesgado. Sintió no tener tiempo para encontrarse con Lavander. Ya le explicaría mañana lo sucedido y la recompensaría dedicando a Ron todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. Con el ánimo embargado por una secreta alegría a la que no encontraba explicación, se introdujo en el taxi y dio la dirección al conductor.

Cuando Hermione regresó al departamento a las dos de la madrugada, se sorprendió al ver a Lavander en su habitación profundamente dormida. Sonrió con ternura y pensó que la compañía de Ron podría ser muy benefi­ciosa para su amiga. Al menos estaba adquiriendo nuevas y saludables costumbres, como por ejemplo la de llegar antes de las cinco de la madrugada, algo habitual en ella antes de conocerlo. Si el chico conseguía que se acostara relativamente temprano entre semana era un gran comienzo que decía mucho en su favor. Si, además, conseguía que estudiara, pensaría que realmente era la persona que le convenía y ella misma estimularía a Lavander para que no lo dejase escapar.

Pensó en estudiar un rato para el examen del día siguiente, pero estaba demasiado cansada y con la mente en otras cosas como para concentrarse. Sería una perdida de tiempo. Le vendría mejor dormir bien y estar completamente relajada para el examen. Se dio una ducha caliente, se puso su vieja camiseta rosa y se acostó en su vieja cama, mas no pudo dormirse tan inmediatamente como pensaba. A su mente acudían los sucesos de la tarde anterior, la entrevista con el señor Potter y lo que éste le había contado. Pero, sobre todo, la imagen de un hombre joven y atractivo de rebelde cabello azabache que miraba embelesado a la mujer que tenía abrazada a su lado. Recordar esa mirada estaba trastornando a Hermione, le hacía sentir celos de esa mujer. Los ojos de él expresaban tanto amor y pasión que Hermione se sintió invadida por el extraño deseo de ocupar el lugar de esa mujer entre aquellos fuertes y protectores brazos.

Inmediatamente desechó esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza. Estaba tan influida por la triste historia de Harry Potter que la había llevado a idealizarlo en un arrebato de romanticismo, más propio de Lavander que de ella misma. Sin duda, la influencia de su amiga era más efectiva de lo que habría supuesto pues ya estaba comenzando a pensar en hombres apuestos y en amores apasionados. Esa era la causa de que ella, una persona sensata y racional, se sintiese repentinamente interesada por un hombre al que sólo había visto en una fotografía y abrazando su esposa.

Se propuso vehementemente desechar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza. Después de unos cuantos minutos de no conseguirlo y de dar varias vueltas en la cama, logró quedarse profundamente dormida. Pero aún entonces, sus sueños continuaron ocupados por una figura de un hombre alto y delgado, con una gran sonrisa en su atractivo rostro, junto a ella misma ocupando el lugar de Cordelia entre sus brazos, recibiendo de él su mirada llena de cariño y deseo.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos! Espero que sus deseos de matarme por haberme tardado tanto en continuar el fic no sean demasiado grandes... Obviamente mi tardanza tiene sus buenas razones, una de ellas es que estuve de vacaciones (lo cual me mantuvo aislada de una computadora en la cual escribir) y también porque, lamentablemente me encuentro esclavizada en mi habitación con una montaña de cosas para estudiar (montaña que me parece que a momentos crece cada vez más). Fuera de eso, vayamos al tema que les interesa, o sea el fic... en este capítulo creo que explica un poco de que va a ir la trama del fic, no? Imagino que más de uno ya se debe imaginar que se viene... Hermione acepto el trabajo de hacerle compañía a Harry todo el verano haciéndose pasar por otra persona... yo no se ustedes pero no parece un buen comienzo para una relación, no les parece?...

Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	3. Capítulo Tres

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida La historia es una adaptación de una historia de E. C. Clark q leí hace un tiempo!

"**Detrás de tus ojos"**

por Lady Verónica Black

**Capítulo Tres**

El coche circulaba velozmente por la carretera, Hermione se hallaba sentada conforta­blemente en el asiento trasero del magnífico Mercedes mientras Michael Potter, que conducía con John March a su lado en el asiento delantero, seguían enfrascados en su conversación.

Hacía casi una hora que habían dejado atrás la ciudad de Londres y entrado en el pacifico y campestre Valle de Godric. El señor Michael le informó que aún tardarían más de una hora en llegar, pues la finca se encontraba situada en el extremo sudoeste del valle y la carretera por esos rumbos no estaba en tan buenas condiciones como la anterior.

Cansada de mirar el paisaje, Hermione decidió cerrar los ojos y dormitar un poco. Luego de varios minutos volvió a mirar la sucesiva hilera de árboles que pasaban a gran velocidad por la ventanilla, aunque quisiera su mente se empecinaba en recrear los acontecimientos de la última semana. Sonrió al recordar la expresión de estupor en la cara de Lavander cuando le explicó el plan ideado por su nuevo jefe...

-"¿Quiere que te hagas pasar por otra persona?" -le preguntó asombrada mientras la agarraba del brazo y la obligaba a mirarla-. "¿Pero estás loca, Hermione? ¡Eso es ilegal!"

-"No te preocupes, Lav, está todo pensado" -la tranquilizó la castaña con una suave sonrisa-. "No creo que me resulte complicado suplantar a esa chica... Actuaré casi como yo misma. Insistiré en llamarme Hermione, estudiaré Arte y únicamente hablaré de lo que tenga suficientes conocimientos."

En ese momento se hallaban en la pequeña cocina del apartamento preparando la cena, Hermione había llegado pocos minutos antes y se había encontrado a su amiga estudiando en la sala, algo poco habitual en ella y que le sorprendió agradablemente. Pero Lavander estaba disgustada...

Según le dijo, la noche anterior la habían esperado hasta las diez de la noche en el bar. Ron tenía grandes deseos de conocerla y ella los había plantado. Hermione se disculpó y se dispuso a relatarle toda le entrevista mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y disponerse a preparar la comida. Lavander la seguía de un lado a otro con el fin de no perderse detalle, entusiasmada con la historia que su amiga le relataba.

-"No me gusta" -le dijo la morocha aún preocupada por su amiga y sin dejarse convencer. Pensaba que se estaban aprovechando de ella, Hermione siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, y eso solia traerle demasiado problemas. Era demasiado buena con la gente-. "Va a ser un gran esfuerzo estar mintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Además... ¡Ni siquiera sabes mentir bien!" -desechó con un gesto frenético de manos-. "Te descubrirá enseguida y, entonces, ¿qué pasará? Si el abuelo está a miles de kilómetros de distancia te puede denunciar acusándote de asumir la persona­lidad de otra persona. Puede creer que lo quieres estafar o robar, cualquier cosa menos la verdad. Incluso podrías ir a la cárcel hasta que todo se aclarase" -insistía en su intento de hacerla desistir-. "Piénsalo bien, Mione. Este asunto me parece demasiado peligroso. No necesitas complicarte la vida de esa forma... Es solo un trabajo."

-"No seas pesimista, Lavander" –la regaño Hermione-. "No va a ocurrir nada de eso y lo sabes."

-"Pero es imprudente quedarte allí sola en medio del campo con desconocidos y sin nadie que respalde tu historia. Ese hombre se lo debería contar al matrimonio que cuida la casa y también al médico del pueblo. ¿No dices que es amigo del ciego? Incluso no sería mala idea explicarle el proyecto al alcalde y a la policía para que estuviesen prevenidos por si pasa cualquier cosa..."

Hermione soltó una carcajada ante las descabelladas ideas de su amiga.

-"Mejor aún, podríamos publicarlo en la prensa para que todo el mundo esté enterado del asunto, y como él no puede leerlo..."

-"¡Muy graciosa, verdad!" -le recriminó Lavander ante la evidente despreocupación de su amiga-. "Pienso que debes cubrirte las espaldas de alguna manera; tener algún aliado, alguien que te defienda en caso de ser descubierta."

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Comprendía y agradecía la preocupación de su amiga, pero estaba convencida de que cuantos menos personas supiesen que ella no era la verdadera Victoria March, mejor podría desempeñar su papel.

-"Es más conveniente para mí que nadie lo sepa, de ese modo me sentiré menos avergonzada de estar cometiendo un delito. ¿Me entiendes, Lav?" -miró a su amiga con expresión suplicante en la que reflejaba su profundo remordimiento ante la acción que iba a realizar.

La ojiazul bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirara a su amiga a la cara. Comprendía el gran esfuerzo que durante los próximos meses tendría que realizar, y era consciente de los estrictos conceptos morales por los que se regía, pero... Tenia un presentimiento, algo que le decia que ir a ese lugar no iba a ser bueno para Hermione.

-"De acuerdo, lo comprendo" -aceptó malhumorada-. "Pero prométeme que, al menos, le pedirás una declaración firmada justificando tu presencia en aquella casa y que puedas presentar en caso de una emergencia. Si algo les ocurre a esos dos viejos no tendrás a nadie que confirme tu historia, y estarías perdida."

-"De acuerdo, hablaré de ello con el señor Potter. El lunes cenaré con él y con el señor March para concretar los últimos detalles. ¿Estarás contenta con eso, miedosa?" -le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Un poco" -le respondió al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo por el insulto-. "Ahora háblame del examen. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?... Bien como siempre, supongo. Seguro que te sacas la mejor nota de la clase" -suspiró con envidia.

-"No creas... Aunque lo había preparado hace semanas no logre concentrarme como en otras ocasiones. Debe tratarse del nuevo empleo; no debí ir a la entrevista antes del examen" -se quejó con pesar.

-"¡Por Dios! Ya empieza a perjudicarte ese dichoso trabajo que has aceptado tan impulsivamente. Con lo bien que estarías en una playa, cuidando de unos maravillosos niños y bronceándote al sol."

-"Hablas así porque nunca has trabajado de niñera" -le reprochó Hermione algo irritada-. "Es todo menos lo que acabas de decir" -y ante el gesto de disgusto de Lavander, se disculpó-. "¿No comprendes? Tengo que ayudar a ese hombre. Tú no lo has visto, no has hablado con él. Está destrozado. Es su único nieto y no puede soportar verlo ciego indefinidamente. Si yo puedo hacer algo por ayudarlo, me sentiré contenta."

Lavander la abrazó con cariño.

-"Eres demasiado buena, Hermione. El hombre que consiga obtener tu amor, será muy afortunado."

-"¿Quién piensa en eso, eh?" -rió divertida-. "Sólo eso me faltaría en estos momentos, seria una complicación demasiado pesada" -comenzó a colocar los platos sobre la mesa mientras, inexplicablemente, la imagen del nieto del señor Potter acudía a su mente. Con un gesto intentó desechar esos inquietantes pensamientos-.­ "Vamos a comer o se enfriará esta exquisitez que he preparado."

-"Lo que yo digo: demasiado perfecta" -suspiró mientras parecía hablar consigo misma-. "Además de las otras muchas cualidades que posee la señorita Granger, como ser inteligente, amable, bonita y dulce, es una magnífica cocinera. ¿Que hombre no se enamoraría de ella nada más conocerla?" -se quedó pensativa y bromeó-. "Creo que mejor no te voy a presentar a Ron. Talvez lo deslumbras con tus dones y se olvida de mí... Y si eso pasara te sacaría los ojos, víbora" -y se abalanzó sobre ella en un fingido ataque.

-"No te preocupes, cariño, no desplegaré todo mi encanto ante él" -dijo Hermione seductoramente, sin poder contener la risa al final-. "¿Cuando lo conoceré? Estoy libre hasta que me vaya."

-"Va a estar fuera de la ciudad todo el fin de semana" -respondió Lavander con gesto de fastidio-. "Se fue a visitar a su familia. Su madre esta enferma, y no puedo dejar de ir a ver como se encuentra y ayudarla con los chicos. Regresa el domingo por la noche... Podriamos quedar para cenar. ¿Qué te parece? Y talvez puedo hacer ese past..."

-"Me parece muy bien, Lav. Pero cocinare yo, lo ultimo que queremos es que se muera por una indigestión antes de que te pida matrimonio" -sonrió burlona ante el entusiasmo de su amiga-. "Estoy deseosa de conocerlo."

El domingo a la noche, después de un largo fin de semana soportando los tristes suspiros de Lavander por la ausencia de su amor, conoció a Ron. Al verlo entrar al departamento inmediatamente le agradó. Aparte de su atractivo físico, el cual indudablemente tenía, destacaba en él su gran humani­dad, su gran calidad como persona y, sobre todo, el intenso amor que sentía por su amiga. Se advertía en cada palabra, en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada. Cuando Ron miraba a su amiga no podía ocultar la adoración que le profesaba. Su mirada le recordaba a la que Harry le dedicaba a su prometida en la fotografía. Era una mirada llena de amor y deseo, aunque la de Ron parecía más tierna y profunda, más pura...

Aquel domingo, cuando cerca de las nueve de la noche llamaron a la puerta, Lavander, desesperada y nerviosa ante la larga espera, corrió como una niña en su cumpleaños a abrir la puerta. Al verlo se arrojó a sus brazos llorando emociona­da. Él la besó con pasión y le secó las lágrimas con sus labios mientras le murmuraba tiernas palabras de amor en el oído. Hermione, asaltada por un tenue sentimiento de envidia por las muestras de intimidad que estaba presencian­do, se retiró avergonzada hasta que ellos se le unieron en la cocina. Lavander estaba radiante y él, con una intensa expresión de felicidad en el rostro, la apretaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como intentando recuperar con la intensidad del abrazo las horas perdidas. Su amiga, diminuta comparada con la gran estatura de él, parecía perderse entre sus fuertes y posesivos brazos y estar dichosa al mismo tiempo de encontrarse en ellos, convencida de que ése era el único lugar en el que siempre quería estar.

Cenaron tranquilamente en el departamento, Ron era simpático y divertido, de inteligente y agradable conversa­ción. Hablaron de todo, pero principalmente de sus proyectos futuros. Hermione había pedido a su amiga que no divulgara la verdadera naturaleza del empleo que iba a desempeñar, aunque sabía que Lavander no dejaría de contárselo a Ron en algún momento. Interiormen­te la morena, pese a defenderlo ante Hermione, no estaba convencida de la honradez del mismo. Terminaron de cenar y decidieron ir a tomar una copa, mas Hermione, imaginando que deseaban estar solos se rehusó pretextando estar muy cansada.

Cuando se marcharon y se quedó sola comenzó a repasar toda la velada. La actitud de Ron hacia Lavander era exquisita y era evidente lo enamorado que estaba. ¿Habría estado Harry Potter tan enamorado de su mujer como Ron demostraba estarlo de su amiga? Sin duda. En las miradas de ambos se apreciaba el mismo sentimiento. Volvió a sentir esos absurdos celos que le asaltaban cada vez que recordaba la imagen de la fotografía y, como siempre, intentó desecharlos. Comprendía lo que debió sentir él ante la pérdida de su mujer: un absoluto vacío. También su deseo de no querer recuperar la visión. Tal vez, pensó, él deseaba conservar en su retina la bella imagen de su mujer sin que ninguna otra la suplantara. Había sido tan hermosa. Recordaba su magnífico cuerpo embutido en aquel precioso vestido rojo y su larga y brillosa cabellera rubia, sus grandes ojos de un intenso azul-celeste, bellos a pesar de la frialdad que desprendían; su voluptuosa boca curvada en una sonrisa de suficiencia y la preciosa línea de su cuello, largo, erguido, desafiante. ¿Cómo podría Harry mirar a otra mujer y no estar comparándola con la belleza deslumbrante que él había poseído? Sí, lo comprendía. Cuando se ama tan intensamente como él parecía haber amado a su esposa, la sensación de pérdida sería tal que ya no debía importar nada más para seguir viviendo.

Se sorprendió pensando de esa manera. Ella nunca había creído en amores desesperados y pasiones desbocadas. Suspiró con resignación; el entorno romántico que había vivido aquella noche la había influido demasiado, llevándola a concebir pensamientos impropios de su naturaleza poco apasionada.

Volvió a analizar la situación de su amiga. Ron parecía estar enamorado de ella y era un chico inteligente y trabajador, con un gran futuro ante él. Lavander había tenido una gran suerte en encontrarlo. Siempre temió que se dejara engañar por cualquier desaprensivo que únicamente pretendiera la fortuna de su familia. Lavander era muy buena chica pero tenía un carácter inseguro y demasiada falta de confianza en ella misma; secuelas ambas del poco afecto y dedicación que sus padres le habían prestado. Necesitaba un hombre que la apoyara y protegiera, pero, sobre todo, que la amara y comprendiera. Indudablemente, en Ron lo había encontrado. Se alegró mucho por ella. Quería sinceramente a Lavander y sólo deseaba que llegara a ser inmensamente feliz.

La cena del lunes con el señor Potter y el señor March transcurrió cordialmente. John March era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y regordete, simpático, amable y charlatán. No­ se parecían en nada y comprendió que sería difícil hacerse pasar por hija suya aún ante una persona vidente. Él mismo le dio la solución al indicarle que siempre podía alegar un total parecido con su madre si es que alguien llegara a dar comentario sobre el asunto.

El señor Potter quedó en pasar a recogerla el jueves de esa misma semana a las cuatro de la tarde. Su avión salía a las once de la noche y tendrían el tiempo justo para llevarla a la finca y volver rápidamente al aeropuerto para que pudieran tomar su vuelo a América. No pasaría mucho tiempo con su nieto, apenas una hora, mas él lo prefería así. Temía la reacción de éste ante la idea de compartir los próximos meses con una persona extraña y no deseaba darle la posibilidad de negarse. También habían del sueldo... Hermione quedó sorprendida ante la cifra que le ofreció; nunca pensó que podía ser tan alta. Calculó que podría mandarle a sus padres una buena parte y aún le quedaría para pasar el año sin fatigas económicas, dedicada solamente a estudiar y sin tener que realizar pequeños trabajos que la ayudasen a llevar los gastos que la beca no alcanzara a sufragar.

Hermione le comentó los problemas que podían surgir si su nieto descubría que no era quién pretendía ser y que Lavander se había encargado de magnificar. Michael, como quería que lo llamara luego de pedírselo una docena de veces, le aseguró que redactaría un documento que explicaría la naturaleza del asunto. Ello la liberaría de toda responsabilidad y culpa, indicándole que ante cualquier problema se pusiera en contacto con Amelia, su secretaria, la cual estaba al tanto de todo y sabría dónde localizarlos en todo momento.

Tranquilizada y optimista se dispuso a prepararlo todo para los casi tres meses de ausencia. Como no tenía tiempo para visitar a sus padres, les escribió una larga carta contándoles lo sucedido. Deliberadamente omitió en ella la suplantación que estaba dispuesta a realizar pues, conociendo los estrictos valores morales de sus padres, sabía que desaprobarían su decisión. Ante la imposibilidad de darles una dirección exacta, les indicaba que se pusieran en contacto con Lavander a la que ella llamaría regularmente y les prometió que iría a verlos cuando concluyera su trabajo.

Había cenado con Lavander y Ron la noche anterior, confirmando la agradable impresión que le produjo la primera vez que vio al novio de su amiga. Hermione quedó convencida de que estaría bien cuidada en su ausencia. Se había despedido de ella un rato antes y ya la extrañaba. Recordaba sus lágrimas y sus interminables recomendaciones tal como si no se fueran a ver por años. La había tranquilizado al prometerle llamarla a menudo para informarle de los acontecimientos pero no quiso darle el teléfono ni la dirección de la finca para evitar indiscreciones por su parte imaginando que, de proporcionárselo, la estaría llamando a cada momento poniendo en peligro la efectividad del plan.

Ahora, sentada en aquel confortable coche y a punto de llegar a su destino, comenzaban a asaltarle las dudas que anteriormente se negaba a admitir. Tenia miedo que Harry Potter la rechazase, que no quisiera verla y se encerrara en sí mismo, destruyendo con ello los pocos avances que su abuelo había logrado en más de seis meses de constante dedicación. Temía decepcionar a ese hombre que había puesto en ella todas sus esperanzas. Temía no estar a la altura de las expectativas, de no saber desenvolverse en el papel que se le había adjudicado. Pero, sobre todo, temía enfrentarse a Harry y comprobar que ese leve sentimiento, ese tenue interés que le inspiraba, se confirmaba y crecía hasta terminar enamorándose de él. No deseaba llegar a ese punto aunque temía que pudiese suceder. Levaba toda la semana obsesionada con la imagen de aquel hombre. Tal había sido la obsesión que no la había dejado concentrarse en nada más. Prueba de ello había sido la nota de su último examen, bastante más baja que las anteriores. Si con sólo una fotografía y el relato de su vida lograba que se alterara así, no quería pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando estuviera cerca de él compartiendo durante meses el mismo techo.

Tal vez la decepcionara una vez que lo conocieran en persona. Había pensado también en ello e, interiormente, rogaba que sucediese. No quería complicaciones amorosas; no las necesitaba ni deseaba y menos ahora que tenía cercano la realización del sueño tantas veces acariciado: el curso de restauración en Florencia. No, no se dejaría dominar por sus sentimientos en caso de que estos se inclinaran hacia aquel hombre. Se dedicaría a cumplir con su trabajo lo mejor posible. Lo acompañaría, animaría y estimularía e intentaría inducirlo a que se operase, pero bajo ningún concepto se dejaría arrastrar por la incipiente atracción que le inspiraba.

El suave frenazo unido a la voz del señor Michael anunciándole que ya habían llegado, la apartó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y la hizo volver a la realidad. Abrió los ojos y se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla. Se hallaban en un gran patio amurallado en cuyo centro destacaba una pequeña fuente de la que manaban varios chorritos de agua cristalina. Habían pasado por una gran puerta enrejada, que debió estar abierta y que en ese momento un hombre se dedicaba a cerrar. Apenas podía vislumbrar la casa detalladamente, aunque le sorprendió su magnificencia. Había esperado encontrar un bonito y pequeño chalet de los muchos que pueblan los alrededo­res de Londres, pero nunca esa inmensa mansión de piedra y mármol.

El señor March le abrió la puerta y Hermione bajó del coche lentamente... entonces la vio en toda su magnitud. ¡Era impresionante! Debía de tener más de cien años aunque se conservaba en buen estado; la construc­ción era más típicamente victoriana que moderna, con sus balcones enrejados y llenos de plantas y la enredadera de la fachada. Imaginó que esa finca pertenecía a la familia desde generaciones anteriores, porque los nuevos ricos preferían los modernos chalet a los edificios ancestrales. Vio en la fachada un viejo escudo nobiliario, lo que confirmó sus sospechas de antecedentes aristocráticos en la familia.

La puerta de roble y cristales de la casa se abrió y una mujer madura, de unos cincuenta años, vestida sencillamente con un vestido rozado y con el cabello recogido en un moño en la nuca, salió a su encuentro. Su rostro estaba surcado por unas cuentas arrugas, sus ojos eran ligeramente rasgados y de un tenue color gris, su rostro apariencia era bondadosa y su sonrisa agradable aunque seria. Se dirigió hacia ellos con las manos extendidas para tomar las maletas que estaban depositadas en el suelo, al tiempo que se les unía el hombre que había cerrado la puerta para arrebatar las maletas de manos de la mujer.

-"¡Oh, señor! No lo esperábamos tan pronto" -dijo pesarosa, pero con una gran sonrisa-. "Ni con invitados" -continuó ligeramente alarmada al reparar en la castaña.

-"No te preocupes, Fiona, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo" -la tranquilizó el señor Potter-. "Solamente se quedará la señorita Hermione, pasará aquí el verano en ausencia de su padre."

Él hombre procedió a presentar a sus acompañantes. Hermione estaba nerviosa, sentía que en cualquier momento la descubrirían. Sintió sobre ella la mirada interrogativa de la mujer mientras el hombre se adelantaba con las maletas al vestíbulo de la casa. Michael, advirtiendo la turbación de la castaña, la tomo del brazo apretándoselo cariñosamen­te en un intento por tranquilizarla mientras se dirigían hacia la casa.

-"¿Y mi nieto? ¿Cómo se encuentra?" -preguntó ansioso a la mujer.

-"Algo más triste desde que usted le dijo que se marchaba de viaje. Apenas a salido a pasear con el perro y se pasa todo el día encerrado en su habitación o en la biblioteca" -respondió con pesar.

Hermione advirtió un hondo pesar en las palabras de Fiona. Sentía realmente lo que le sucedía al nieto de su jefe. El señor Potter le había explicado que Fiona y Carl, su marido, habían entrado a trabajar en la casa veinticinco años antes, de recién casados y que, al no haber tenido hijos, se encariñaron con el pequeño Harry desde que lo conocieron el cual había pasado muchas temporadas allí, sobre todo, después de la muerte de sus padres. Ellos le habían ayudado en la difícil tarea de paliar el terrible golpe sufrido a tan temprana edad y siempre lo habían cuidado. Desde el accidente, sinceramente conmovidos por el estado en el que se encontraba, habían intentado ayudarlo, mas ellos, personas sencillas y humildes, no podían aportar la compañía que su nieto precisaba en esos momentos. Él necesitaba alguien que lo retara, que lo estimulara, alguien que compartiera sus gustos e intereses.

El hombre suspiró con pesar y su rostro expresó el dolor que esas noticias le causaban. Sabía que este viaje afectaría negativamente a su nieto, aunque confiaba en que aquella joven valiente e inteligen­te consiguiera paliar los efectos que su larga ausencia causarían en él. Apretó un poco más el brazo de Hermione. Sentía sus dudas, su nerviosismo y admiraba su entereza que la mantenía erguida y aparentemente serena ante los demás.

-"Espero que la presencia de Hermione en la casa lo anime y lo haga volver a sus saludables costumbres" -dijo con un matiz de esperanza y picardía en la voz.

Fiona la miró con simpatía. Dudaba que tal circunstancia pudiera ocurrir pues conocía a Harry desde pequeño. Siempre había sido un niño alegre y cariñoso, y después un joven serio y amable. Cuando venía de vacaciones a la finca siempre le contaba sus cosas y le gastaba bromas; era comunicati­vo y alegre; siempre se lo veía feliz. Pero cuando conoció a aquella mujer, la que después se convirtió en su esposa, cambió... Se volvió retraído, taciturno. Ya no venía casi nunca a la finca y, cuando lo hacía, siempre era solo. Su mujer prefería quedarse en Londres o ir de compras al extranjero. La finca no le gustaba, se aburría en ella. Sólo vino en una ocasión, al poco de casarse, y se quedaron un solo día. Ella no quiso permanecer por más tiempo alegando que se aburría. No le gustó la mujer en esa ocasión ni tampoco la primera vez que la vio, en el día de la boda. A pesar de ser muy bella y vestir ropas elegantes, parecía vulgar, orgullosa y altanera. No era una verdadera señora como la señora Lily, tan amable, sencilla y delicada.

No, no le gustaba la mujer que su querido niño había escogido para esposa, pero él parecía estar loco por ella. Pero ella sabía que no había sido feliz en su matrimonio. De haberlo sido no habría estado siempre triste y malhumorado. "_La felicidad era alegría_" Carl y ella eran felices y siempre estaban contentos a pesar de que Dios no quiso honrarlos con un hijo; aunque tenían a Harry que era como un nieto para ellos. Ahora estaban tristes al ver como la desgracia se cebaba en él. Se le partía el corazón cada vez que lo miraba y veía sus ojos antes llenos de vida y ahora vacíos y tristes. Lloraba cuando lo observaba andar con su bastón o agarrado al perro, siempre tanteando con cuidado de no caerse. Él que había alborotado la casa con sus diabluras y corrido por aquellos campos subiéndose a los árboles, bañándose en el arroyo, practicando todo tipo de deportes, cabalgando como un experto, perdiéndose en varias ocasiones en el bosque y obligando a Carl a ir a buscarlo antes que el señor se enterara y lo pudiese castigar. Él, su querido niño, ahora estaba ciego y triste. Era como si su alma se hubiera ido con su esposa, y en cambio una alma llena de amargura y tristeza hubiera sido su reemplazo.

No comprendía por qué no se quería operar y se resignaba a quedar ciego toda la vida. El señor decía que si decidía operarse pronto podría volver a ver. Ella se lo había rogado muchas veces, pero él nunca la escuchaba y se disgustaba con ella cuando insistía. Y ahora estaba aquella chica allí... Imaginaba la razón que había tenido el señor para traerla. Él pensaba que una chica joven podía animar a su nieto. Bien, si lograba serle de ayuda, se alegraría mucho aunque dudaba que eso pudiera ocurrir. Harry parecía ajeno a todo, como si le diera igual vivir o morirse. Sólo se animaba un poco cuando su abuelo venía a visitarlo. El señor era tan inteligente y quería tanto a su nieto que lograba que él regresara de aquel lejano lugar en el que parecía encontrarse siempre. El chico quería mucho a su abuelo y por ello hacía casi siempre lo que le pedía para darle el gusto y verlo feliz, a sabiendas que su abuelo se encontraba solo y añoraba mucho a su fallecida familia. Había aceptado al perro con el que solía ir a pasear, soportaba las visitas del Dr. Watson (el médico del pueblo), y seguía aquel tratamiento de vitaminas para fortalecer la vista. Pero continuaba negándose rotundamente a operarse. ¿Por qué, Dios? Ella no lograba entenderlo.

Entraron en la casa, Carl los esperaba en el recibidor con las maletas de la chica. Hermione quedó sorprendida ante la amplitud de aquella sala, así como por la sobriedad y sencillez de la decoración. Los muebles que la adornaban eran antiguos, valiosos, y estaban perfectamente ubicados. Al fondo del recibidor partía una amplia escalera que llevaba a la planta superior y a los lados se habrían diversas puertas que debían comunicar con otras dependencias. Todo estaba limpio y cuidado. Pensó que Fiona era una magnífica ama de llaves y realizaba­ una espléndida labor en la conserva­ción de aquella casa.

-"Fiona, prepara una habitación para Hermione. Ella subirá después a deshacer sus maletas" -luego, como temiendo hacer la pregunta, añadió:- "¿Dónde está mi nieto?"

-"El señor Harry está en la piscina, señor" -respondió con tristeza-. "Pasa ahí la mayoría de las tardes, aunque nunca se baña en ella."

Con otro gesto de desaliento el hombre se encaminó hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Continuaba llevando a la chica del brazo y, seguidos de March, salieron otra vez al exterior. Caminaron a lo largo de un amplio pasillo entre altos setos, que se habría al final en una amplia explanada en la que se hallaba una enorme piscina rectangular, también rodeada por unos setos cuidadosamente podados que la aislaba de las miradas del exterior. El sol aún estaba alto en el horizonte y Hermione se vio momentáneamente cegada por la luz que se reflejaba en la superficie cristalina de la piscina.

-"¿Abuelo?" -preguntó una voz profunda a su lado.

-"¡Harry!"- contestó Michael emocionado y, soltando a la chica, se dirigió a abrazar a su nieto.

Hermione se volvió hacia la voz y se quedó quieta, conteniendo la respiración. Allí, sentado bajo una sombrilla en un extremo de la piscina, se hallaba Harry Potter, el hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos durante esa última semana. Pero aquel hombre difería bastante del muchacho delgado y sonriente que ella había visto en la fotogra­fía. Éste era más musculoso, más fuerte, y mucho más atractivo. Llevaba un pantalón holgado negro y una camiseta de manga larga de algodón blanco que resaltaba los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. El cabello de un brillante color azabache lo llevaba ligeramente largo, y despeinado dejando que varios mechones rebeldes se enroscaran tras sus orejas y nuca; su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada con un delicioso color miel; y sus manos eran grandes, y poderosas. Con una sujetaba un bastón blanco mientras que con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de un precioso pastor alemán que se hallaba arrodillado a su lado. Sintió un repentino temblor al imaginar esas manos posadas sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo como hacía con su perro.

Pero lo que más le impresionó fue su rostro... llevaba unos anteojos oscuros de sol que ocultaban sus ojos y que deforma sus mejillas con sombras, al igual que el rictus amargo de su boca, suavizado únicamente por una leve sonrisa al reconocer la voz de su abuelo. Toda la expresión de aquel rostro delataba un profundo dolor y amargura. La impresión que tuvo al verlo fue la de estar contemplando a una persona muy diferente al Harry Potter que había visto en la foto tomada cuatro años atrás. Aquél parecía un joven alegre, optimista, ilusionado; el que tenía ante ella era un hombre triste, amargado, y derrotado. Volvió a sentir aquella familiar punzada de celos al pensar como debió amar a su esposa para que su pérdida le hubiese sumido en tan lamentable estado.

Vio como se levantaba para recibir el abrazo de su abuelo y se sorprendió de su altura. Michael Potter era un hombre alto, o así lo había pensado ella al conocerlo, pero al ver a su nieto a su lado vio que le sacaba la una cabeza. Debía medir más de un metro ochenta y cinco.

Su corazón se encogió aún más cuando el señor Potter les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-"He venido acompañado, Harry" -comenzó a decirle-. "¿Te acuerdas de John March?" –le preguntó a su nieto y, ante el gesto afirmativo de este, continuó-. "Me acompañara en el viaje a América."

-"Me alegro" -dijo Harry y tendió una mano, que March se aprestó a estrechar-. "No me gustaba la idea de que vayas solo. Usted se encargará de cuidarlo, señor, y no lo deje trabajar demasiado" -añadió con una forzada sonrisa, que intento parecer amable.

-"Puede contar con ello, señor Potter" -le aseguró March nervioso.

-"También ha venido con nosotros Hermione, su hija" -dijo Michael con cautela-. "Creo que no la conoces, aunque te hablé de ella anteriormente."

-"No he tenido ese placer" -contestó con fría cortesía.

Hermione le había tendido la mano mas, al ver que él no le respondía, la retiró avergonzada. El señor Potter le dio un golpecito cariñoso tranquilizándola y recomendándole paciencia con un gesto.

-"Ella es..." -comenzó a decir el hombre.

-"Espero que tenga un buen viaje, señorita" -continuó Harry con un matiz de desdén en su profunda voz, impaciente por acabar con aquella presentación.

-"Bueno... verás Harry..." -el nerviosismo del señor Potter era manifiesto. Harry lo percibió y comprendió que su abuelo intentaba decirle algo que no le iba a gustar.

-"¿Qué sucede, abuelo?" -preguntó secamente, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

El anciano inspiró fuertemente tomando fuerzas para enfrentarse a la oposición que ya presentía.

-"Pues... sucede que Hermione no puede venir con nosotros" -empezó a decir rápidamente, deseoso de exponer lo antes posible la situación y liberarse con ello de la gran tensión que estaba sufriendo-. "Pero tampoco es apropiado dejarla sola todo el verano en Londres hasta que su padre regrese del viaje. Hermione no tiene a nadie más con quien..." -se interrumpió cada vez más azorado a medida que el rostro de su nieto se ensombrecía ante la idea que iba calando en su mente-. "Por eso he pensado que, bueno, como la casa es tan grande y vos estás solo... Que, pues que ella se podría quedar aquí hasta que regresáramos. De ese modo no se quedará sola en Londres y tú podrás disfrutar de nueva compañía."

-"Yo no necesito compañía nueva, tengo a mi perro, a Fiona y a Carl"- contestó él despectiva­mente con el semblante enrojecido y las venas del cuello a punto de estallar a causa de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por contener su ira.

Hermione intentó reprimir un sollozo pero no lo consiguió. Estaba terriblemente avergonzada ante el desprecio del que estaba siendo objeto por parte de ese amargado y maleducado sujeto pero, princi­palmente, estaba decepcionada. Ella había idealizado la imagen de Harry Potter y estaba comprobando que se trataba de una persona totalmente diferente; era frío, duro, y hasta grosero. Notó como el señor March se la llevaba hacia la casa obedeciendo a un gesto del señor Michael, mas aún así alcanzó a oír la voz airada y furiosa de Harry.

-"Abuelo, si crees que voy a soportar todo el verano a una niña tonta que comienza a llorar cuando oye una voz más alta que otra estás muy equivocado" -gritaba enfurecido-. "Mándala a donde quieras, porque yo no pienso hacerle de niñera, ni tampoco necesito un _lazarillo_ que me ayude..."

Hermione se hallaba más tranquila cuando, al rato, regresó el señor Michael. Se encontraba en la biblioteca con March, lugar al que Fiona los había conducido. La mujer los estaba esperando a la entrada de la casa, tal vez presintiendo lo que iba a suceder se hizo cargo de la muchacha cuando la vio llegar en ese estado. Le había dado una taza de té de tilo y la había consolado amablemente.

-"No se ponga así por él, señorita" -le dijo con dulzura mientras le apretaba cariñosamente una mano-. "No es tan malo aunque quiera hacérselo creer a todos. Grita mucho y a veces se comporta como un niño malcriado, pero es que está muy amargado. Hay que comprenderlo y tener paciencia. Necesita ayuda aunque él no quiera reconocerlo."

-"Lo siento, Hermione" -le dijo sinceramente apenado el señor Potter-. "Sé que ha sido desagradable. La verdad, no esperaba esa reacción tan brusca de su parte."

-"No se preocupe" -la chica esbozó una amarga sonrisa y añadió bajando la cabeza avergonzada-. "No debí asustarme de ese modo. Me he comportado como una tonta y lo siento mucho. Ya no soy una adolescente tímida que se enfrenta a su primer problema, créame; es que no esperaba ese recibimiento tan... poco cordial."

-"Lo comprendo" -la consoló, tomando una mano entre las suyas con amabilidad-. "Mi nieto puede ser intimidante a veces, pero ese no es su verdadero carácter. Ha cambiado desde el accidente, por eso tiene que operarse. Estoy convenci­do de que cuando recobre la visión volverá a ser el que era antes, una persona excelente."

-"Pero él no desea que me quede ya lo ha oído" -lo miró derrotada, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"No lo desea es cierto, pero no se negará a ello. En primer lugar, porque no es tan desaprensivo como quiere hacernos creer y, también, porque sabe que no puede negarse. Esta casa aún es mía y usted es mi invitada."

-"No servirá de nada, señor. Él no me acepta y no creo que cambie de opinión. Incluso puede perjudicarle mi presencia aquí. ¿Ha visto su reacción?"

-"Tranquilícese. Cambiará de opinión, no lo dude" -le dio unas suaves palmadi­tas en el brazo-. "Confío en su habilidad, inteligencia y perseve­rancia para conseguirlo. Al principio se mostrará esquivo, puede que hasta grosero, pero acabará cediendo" -le animó con una sonrisa-. "No se deje intimidar. Él ladra mucho pero no muerde."

Hermione sonrió ante la comparación.

-"Así me gusta" -le dijo sonriendo él también y acariciándole la mejilla-. "Ahora nos vamos o perderemos el avión. Llamaré regularmen­te para informarme por el estado de Harry y saber de sus progresos con él. Usted podrá hablar con su supuesto padre" -y señaló a March-, "aunque en realidad hablará conmigo. Si tiene algo urgente que comunicarme hágalo a través de mi secretaria" -le dio un abrazo y le sonrió-. "Quédese aquí hasta que Fiona venga; la acompañará a su habitación y la ayudará en todo lo que necesite. Puede confiar en ella, es una bellísima persona al igual que Carl, su marido. Ellos serán, sin duda, un gran apoyo para usted."

Tras estas palabras de aliento el anciano se fue de la casa. Dejándola sola y asustada, dejándola con su malhumorado nieto.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo! Wow! Cómo les va? Espero que le este yendo de maravillas. Haré esta nota a la velocidad de la luz pq tengo muy poco tiempo... Veamos: ¿Se imaginaban a Harry tan grosero? ¿Y Hermione, que fue eso de llorar...? No se ustedes pero fue una forma bastante rara de conocerse, creo que fue todo con muy mal pie... Vamos a ver si en el próximo acercamiento Herms demuestra un poco más de coraje.. ¿no?

Bueno les deseo lo mejor, y espero con ansias sus reviews, porfiss! Que me gustan mucho y me dan más energía para actualizar! Y Muchas Gracias por los reviews, me encantaron!

Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida La historia es una adaptación de una historia de E. C. Clark q leí hace un tiempo!

"**A través de tus ojos..."**

Adaptado por Lady Verónica Black

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Hermione se volvió a hundir en el sillón que había ocupado momentos antes. Estaba asustado, completa y estúpidamente asustada. Hasta entonces había contado con la presencia y el apoyo de del señor Michael, pero desde ese mismo momento estaría sola; sola con _él_. No pudo reprimir el escalofrió que ese pensamiento le produjo y se sorprendió al percibir en su interior una agradable sensación de expectación ante dicha idea. ¿Significaba que deseaba estar a solas con _él_? Si ese tipo le había desagradado tanto como para destruir de un minuto a otro la imagen idílica que se había formado de su persona ¿cómo podía seguir experimentando ese sentimiento, ese deseo de estar a su lado? De momento decidió abandonar los esos inquietantes pensamientos que acudían a su mente y que no la llevaban más que a seguir confundiéndose. Ya los analizaría con más detenimiento después, ahora estaba demasiado nerviosa para razonar correcta y objetivamente.

Se dedicó a observar la amplia habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba, como había podido observar en el resto de la casa, finamente decorada. Las estanterías con libros ocupaban todas las paredes, seguramente era la biblioteca de la casa. Se levantó lentamente y observó los títulos más cercanos; algunos por lo que pudo notar eran ediciones muy antiguas y valiosas. Ene l centro de la habitación había varios sillones y un amplio y cómodo sofá con una mesa ratona en el medio; y en a uno laterales frente a la gran ventana enrejada un amplio escritorio de caoba. En una de las esquinas vio un moderno equipo de música estereofónico y una buena colección de discos, principalmen­te música clásica aunque también un amplio repertorio de canciones de los años cincuenta y sesenta. Eran bellas melodías americanas que a ella siempre le habían gustado. Se decidió a poner uno, un disco de Elvis Presley, ya que siempre le había gustado, principalmente por sus canciones lentas y melodiosas, llenas de sentimiento.

-"¡Quita eso ahora mismo!" -tronó una voz colérica a su espalda.

Hermione, sobresaltada, dejó caer uno de los discos que tenía en la mano haciéndose añicos contra el suelo. Se quedó temblando, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a aquella alta y enérgica figura que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta. Había estado tan entusiasmada escuchando la música que no lo había oído entrar, ahora se encontraba paralizada y roja de vergüenza, como una niña atrapada en medio de una travesura, sin poder moverse de su sitio ni obedecer la orden que le había dado.

-"¿No me has oído? ¡Apaga eso de una vez, niña tonta!" -le repitió aún más encolerizado.

Sin darle tiempo a obedecer se dirigió hacia ella con grandes zancadas sin tropezar milagrosamente con nada y apagó el equipo de un fuerte manotazo.

Ella dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, como si hubiera recibido el golpe, y comenzó a temblar incontroladamente.

-"Que sea la última vez que entras en esta habitación, ¿entiendes?" -le dijo fríamente, con tal tono de amenaza en la voz que Hermione se encogió aún más.

Hermione pudo apreciar el esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse. Las venas de sus sienes palpitaban y los dientes le rechinaban al reprimir los deseos de golpearla. La miraba fijamente y, aunque sabía que no podía verla, sintió como si la estuviera traspasando con la mirada. Se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar reprimir los sollozos; ya estaba bastante avergonzada como para permitirle oír su llanto. Llanto que no podía comprobar y que la avergonzaba terriblemente.

-"Es más..." -continuó con la misma frialdad-. "no quiero tropezarme contigo en ningún momento. Mi abuelo me ha obligado a admitirte en esta casa, pero no puede obligarme a soportar tu presencia, ¿entiendes?" -la instó con un fuerte grito.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin advertir que él no podía verla.

-"¿Me has oído, o es que aparte de estúpida eres sorda?" -le preguntó cada vez más enojado.

-"Sí" -logró contestar ella con un hilo de voz.

-"Bien, entonces está todo aclarado" –dijo cínicamente satisfecho-. "Procura esquivarme cuando me veas venir, ya que yo no podré hacerlo, y no nos causaremos problemas el uno al otro" -terminó burlonamente y, dando media vuelta, salió de su habitación dando un portazo.

Ella continuó sin poder reaccionar durante varios minutos más, para después agacharse y comenzar a recoger trozos de los discos rotos. Estaba ensimismada con esa tarea cuando entró Fiona a la biblioteca.

-"¿Qué ha sucedido, señorita?"

-" Nada, señora, yo limpiare todo este desastre. Es que estaba mirando los discos y.. y.. se me cayeron. Soy tan torpe y tonta..." –dijo Hermione nerviosa y con la voz ligeramente atragantada.

-"¿Fue por otro ataque de furia de Harry?" -preguntó con resignación y sin esperar respuesta, continuó-. "Deje eso y no tiemble más, niña" -la obligó a levantarse y a seguirla-. "Venga, deje eso que le enseñaré su habitación. Así podrá refrescarse y descansar un rato; después bajará a cenar y ya vera como se sentirá mucho mejor" -le explicaba mientras subían por la escalera-. "Harry me ha dicho que cenará en su habitación, usted lo hará después sola. Dígame a qué hora quiere cenar y lo tendré todo preparado."

-"No... no tengo hambre, gracias" -consiguió articular Hermione ya más calmada-. "Prefiero acostarme temprano."

-"¡Nada de eso, criatura!" -le recriminó Fiona con fingida dureza-. "No voy a consentir que se muera de hambre porque ese bruto le halla gritado. Si no quiere bajar, le subiré a usted también una bandeja."

-"No se moleste, señora" –le sonrió agradecida-. "Bajaré a cenar a las ocho" -concedió ante la ternura de la mujer. No quería dar más trabajo del necesario.

-"De acuerdo" -dijo abriendo una puerta y haciéndola pasar-. "Ésta es su habitación de ahora en más. La de Harry es la de enfrente... Él tiene un timbre para llamarme cuando necesita algo, pero usted no, así que no tiene más que acercarse a la escalera y llamarme. Aquí tiene el baño... Todas las habitaciones tienen uno" –dijo abriendo una puerta en uno de los laterales de la habitación, y al observar la sorpresa de Hermione ante las comodidades que se advertían en aquella antigua casa, le explicó:- "El señor los instaló cuando se casó con la señora Ellen, la difunta esposa del señor Potter. La finca era de ella, pero su familia no tenía dinero. Despues cuando el señor James, el padre de Harry, se casó con la señora Lily decidió modernizar toda la finca sabiendo el amor que su mujer le tenía a esta casa... Desde luego el señor Michael no ha dejado de hacerlo, ya que sabia cuanto amaron este lugar la señora Ellen y su hijo y nuera, pero ahora lo hace mucho más al saber que su nieto decidió instalarse aquí tras el accidente."

-"¿Qué produce la finca?" -preguntó Hermione animada por la locuacidad y simpatía de la mujer.

-"La mayor parte está arrendada. El señor no puede ocuparse de ella, aunque le gustaría retirarse algún día aquí. Ese era su propósito antes del accidente, aunque ahora ha tenido que continuar al frente de los negocios solo" -movió la cabeza con pesar-. "El resto de la finca está sin cultivar, dedicada a la caza y la pesca en el arroyo. El señor Potter y su hijo James solían venir con amigos a pasar los fines de semana cabalgando y pescando. A Harry también le gustaba mucho... pero, desde que se casó perdió la afición."

-"¿No crían animales?" -continuó preguntando-. "He visto corrales y cuadras a un lado de la casa."

-"Sólo para consumo propio al igual que la pequeña huerta de la que se ocupa mi marido. Ya lo verá todo mañana, señorita. Ahora descanse hasta la cena."

Salió y dejó a la joven en la amplia y confortable habita­ción. Tenía una gran cama en el centro y una bonito acolchado blanco y crema haciendo juego con los manteles de las mesitas de luz. El gran armario empotrado ocupaba todo un lateral con numerosos cajones, estantes y percheros. Las cortinas eran de un agradable estampado floral en tonos rozados y blancos. Al lado de la ventana había un confortable sillón, con mullidos almohadones con el mismo estampado que las cortinas y una fina frazada rozada colgando de uno de sus laterales. Pero lo que más le gusto fue un pequeño tocador de madera lustrada y espejo ovalado adornado con flores secas y grabados finamente tallados. Se veía que era una habitación muy femenina, decorada con un gusto exquisito. Se preguntó a qué mujer habría pertenecido pues en su decoración se apreciaba un toque muy personal.

Las maletas estaban encima de la cama. Las abrió y comenzó a colocar las cosas en el armario, una vez que todo estaba en su lugar se dirigió al baño. Estaba cansada y sudorosa. Como aún era pronto para la cena, decidió darse un ducha de agua tibia para calmar sus nervios. Pensó con agrado en la piscina, mas rehusó intentarlo por temor a encontrarlo allí. Decidió conformarse con la amplia bañera. Se desnudó y se metió en ella lentamente. El agua tibia le produjo una deliciosa sensación en la piel. Por primera vez en muchas horas se relajó. Se preguntó dónde estaría Harry en ese momento, estreme­ciéndose al recordar la violenta escena de la biblioteca. ¿Por qué se había alterado tanto?. Ella sólo estaba oyendo música; aquello no era razón suficiente para adoptar una conducta tan desagradable. ¡Y como la había mirado! Hermione estaba segura de que, si sus ojos hubieran tenido vida y no hubieran estado tras esos anteojos, la habría desintegrado en ese momento. ¿A qué se debía tanto odio?. Porque era odio lo que se desprendía de todo su ser. Ella no le había dado razones para que la odiara de esa manera; a menos que no soportara a ninguna mujer en general. Sí, debía ser eso. Era un misógino, odiaba a las mujeres en general, no quería que ninguna borrara la imagen de su hermosa esposa. Bien, si ese era el problema le iba a resultar muy difícil ganarse su confianza. De todas formas estaba obligada a intentarlo y, estaba convencida que lo conseguiría. ¿No había conseguido con anterioridad todo lo que se propuso? Pues esto no seria la excepción.

Reconfortada y llena de optimismo se vistió y bajó a cenar. Como no vio a Fiona por ningún lado comenzó a buscarla. Se decidió a abrir algunas de las puertas situadas a ambos lados de la amplia entrada, aun con el temor de encontrar tras una de ellas al temido dueño de la casa y, por supuesto, evitando la biblioteca que ya conocía.

La primera correspondía a un amplio comedor con bellos y robustos muebles oscuros y una gran mesa en el centro con capacidad para doce comensales. Al fondo se abría una puerta doble que comunicaba con otra dependencia. Movida por la curiosidad decidió asomarse. Quedó asombrada e impresionada ante la belleza y majestuosidad de aquella habitación. Se trataba de un espacioso salón amueblado con numerosos y cómodos sillones y mesas bajas dejando un amplio espacio en el centro en el que se podría bailar. Dos grandes lámparas de cristal colgaban del techo y las paredes estaban decoradas con grandes espejos de marcos dorados. Tres amplios ventanales daban a la terraza y proporcionaban abundante luz y ventilación.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el gran cuadro que se hallaba sobre la alta chimenea. Se trataba del retrato de una mujer joven y hermosa, junto a un hombre igual de atractivo que su compañera. La perfección de sus rasgos y la elegancia de sus portes daban testimonio de sus procedencias aristocráticas. Imaginó que se trataba de los padres de Harry por el parecido que los unía, principalmente con el joven de la fotografía que le mostró su padre. En ella aparecía con el rostro sonriente y la mirada feliz como el que ostentaban el caballero del retrato, sin duda Harry tenia un gran parecido con su padre. Aunque en poco se parecía al Harry que había visto horas antes, amargado y de rasgos crispados, pensó. Sin duda, sus padres fueron unas personas increíbles, ya que uno se daba cuenta de ello con solo mirar la luz que había plasmado el artista. Su muerte debió suponer un gran dolor para su hijo. Se preguntó cuál habría sido la causa de sus muertes y sintió una gran aflicción al pensar en aquellas jóvenes vidas segadas tan prematu­ramente.

Decidió abandonar esos tristes pensamientos y salió de la habitación lentamente. Continuó buscando a Fiona. Tras un corto recorrido la halló en la cocina atareada con la cena y rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarla; a lo que Fiona se rehusó amablemente.

-"No, señorita. Usted es una invitada."

Ante la insistencia de Hermione, que se sentía avergonzada por su inactividad mientras la mujer se atareaba preparándolo todo, ésta accedió a que la ayudara. Entre ambas prepararon la bandeja para Harry, y aunque Hermione se ofreció a llevarla, a Fiona no pareció gustarle la idea.

-"No creo que sea una buena idea, niña" -le sugirió la mujer-. "Está muy alterado a causa de la marcha de su abuelo y su presencia en la casa. Temo que armaría otra escena como la de la tarde si se le acerca en este momento. Deje que se calme y se haga a la idea de su compañía; entonces podrá usted podrá acercársele de vuelta."

Hermione reconoció lo acertado del razonamiento de la mujer y aguardó allí mientras le subía la cena. Se dedicó entonces a observar la cuidada y moderna cocina. Había sido totalmente restaurada y equipada con modernos electrodomésticos. Fiona le había comentado que el señor, al igual que con el resto de la casa, había modernizado también esa pieza, sobre todo, a raíz de trasladarse Harry a vivir allí y con el fin de ayudarla en su trabajo. A pesar de ello, Fiona no estaba muy contenta pues no sabía utilizar la mayoría de los artilugios instalados. No confiaba que aquel aparato dejara tan limpia la vajilla como sus propias manos ni comprendía como un pequeño chisme lograba hacer un buen asado en pocos minutos, cuando ella tardaba horas en el horno de leña; además, estaban todas aquellas recetas tan raras.

Hermione rió ante el desconcierto de la mujer. Comprendió que su mente sencilla y la falta de instrucción y asesoramiento, le impedían sacar partido de todos los adelantos. Se ofreció a enseñarla a utilizar correctamente los electrodomésticos. Ella estaba acostumbrada al microondas ya que los padres de Lavander le habían regalaron uno la Navidad pasada y sabía las maravillas que podía realizar.

Cuando la señora regresó a los pocos minutos le informó que Harry seguía de malhumor y que no pensaba salir de su habitación aquella noche para dar una vuelta con el perro después de cenar, como solía hacer siempre.

Al rato llegó Carl y se dispusieron a cenar. Hermione había insistido en hacerlo allí, en la cocina, junto a la pareja ya que no quería cenar sola en el gran comedor. Fiona, al principio, se negó pretextando que "ella era una invitada y no podía cenar en la cocina. ¿Qué diría el señor si se enteraba?". Al final accedió y la sencillez y simpatía de Hermione contribuyeron a que el inicial azoramiento ante su presencia se disipara, terminando los tres charlando como buenos amigos. Carl era un hombre reservado, de pocas palabras, aunque tierno y delicado con su mujer a pesar de su exterior rudeza. Se apreciaba la gran unión que existía entre ellos y el intenso cariño que se profesaban. El no haber tenido hijos, en vez de separarlos y amargarlos, los había unido más. Estaban convencidos de que si Dios no se los había concedido era por algún motivo; y ellos no iban a cuestionar­lo. Además, tenían a Harry que era como un hijo para ellos a pesar de lo mucho que había cambiado desde su matrimonio. Antes era tan alegre y cariñoso. Cuando venía a pasar las vacaciones o los fines de semana, siempre comía con ellos, allí en la cocina, como estaba haciendo Hermione ahora. Se iba con Carl a cazar o a pescar en el arroyo, lo ayudaba en el huerto o los corrales, como si de un hijo se tratara. Pero cuando se casó cambió; _ella_ lo cambió. Ya no venía casi nunca y, cuando lo hacía, se dedicaba a vagar solo por la finca y comer en la biblioteca o en su habitación.

Hermione se preguntó a qué se pudo deber ese cambio de actitud cuando, según el señor Michael, estaba tan enamorado y había sido muy feliz en su matrimo­nio. Tal vez era porque ella no se quedaba embarazada y Harry deseaba un hijo fervientemente. Sí, eso debía ser. Por ello se abatió tanto al morir su amada esposa cuando al fin iba a darle el tan deseado hijo.

Terminaron de cenar y Hermione, cansada, decidió retirarse a dormir. Al día siguiente se quería levantar temprano ya que Carl le había prometido enseñarle una parte de la finca. Subieron por la escalera, Fiona a retirar la bandeja de la cena de Harry y ella a retirarse a su habitación. Cuando iba a entrar no pudo evitar mirar hacia la de Harry. Fiona había dejado la puerta abierta y pudo verlo de pie frente a la ventana, mirando por ella sin ver. Al verlo allí de espaldas, su corazón se aceleró. Sus anchos hombros, sus breves caderas, sus largas y musculosas piernas y sus fuertes brazos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón en actitud de total impotencia y dolor, despertaron en ella unos locos deseos de asumir su pena, de aliviarle su pesar.

No se volvió cuando Fiona entró en la habitación, siguió con la cabeza agachada en actitud decaída, con un hombro apoyado en el umbral de la ventana. La mujer se le acercó y le oprimió cariñosamente el brazo.

-"¿Has cenado bien, hijo?" -le oyó decir con una inmensa dulzura en la voz, como si a su propio hijo se estuviese dirigiendo.

Él se volvió apenas hacia el lado que ella estaba y le dirigió una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-"¿Necesitas alguna cosa?" -continuó-. "¿Quieres que te prepare el baño?"

-"No, Fiona, gracias" -contestó él con voz apagada y sin volverse-. "Estoy cansado; voy a acostarme enseguida."

-"Como quieras, hijo. Si necesitas algo, llámame. Y no olvides tomarte las pastillas" -le recordó ella al tiempo que depositaba un ligero beso en el brazo y se dirigía a tomar la bandeja.

Hermione cerró su puerta. No quería que Fiona supiera que había estado espiando. No se sorprendió al observar el cariño que la mujer le profesaba a Harry, ni del agrado con que éste recibía sus demostra­ciones. Recordó que fue Fiona la que había ejercido de madre desde los cinco años, cuando Harry perdió a su progenitora.

Decidió acostarse ella también a pesar de no haber dado aún las diez de la noche. Estaba cansada del largo viaje sumado a los conflic­tos emocionales que había padecido en las últimas horas. Se dirigió al baño, se lavó los dientes y la cara y se refrescó un poco. Hacía calor pero no se decidía si dejar abierta la ventana o no. Temía que pudiera colarse algún animal de las numerosos que poblaban los campos. No, era mejor dejar la ventana cerrada aunque tuviese que dormir sin ropa, total nadie la molestaría por eso.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama. La quietud y la total ausencia de ruidos la sobresaltó, acostumbrada como estaba al constante bullicio de la ciudad. Pero la ausencia de ruidos no era total; de muy cerca se oían unas pisadas, un continuo deambular de un lado a otro. Comprendió que se trataba de la habitación de enfrente. Sin duda, Harry no se había acostado aún y se dedicaba a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaría nervioso como había dicho Fiona; nervioso y disgustado por su presencia. Se revolvió inquieta en la cama. Ella era la causante de ese desasosiego... No debió aceptar el empleo. La idea era descabellada y ella parecía haberse vuelto loca, no tenía otra explicación. Con un profundo sentimiento de pesar, se quedó al fin dormida.

Varias horas después se despertó. Extrañaba su cama y los ruidos habituales de la ciudad, pero fueron principalmente los gemidos ahogados y las palabras incoherentes provenientes de la habitación de enfrente fueron los que debieron despertarla. Pensó en ir a su habitación para descubrir qué le sucedía, mas inmediatamente comprendió lo inadecuado de su idea. Con toda probabilidad él estaba teniendo una pesadilla y debía ser muy desagradable. No pudo entender lo que decía pero sí oyó claramente el desgarrador grito, _"¡Cordelia, no!"_, que la termino de sacar de su ensoñación; después todo quedó en un profundo silencio.

Al poco oyó como volvía a andar por la habitación y abría un grifo en el baño. Estuvo escuchando caer el agua durante un rato. Él estaba, probablemente, tomando una ducha. Pensó en hacerlo ella también. Su propio sueño había sido inquieto y necesitaba relajarse para intentar volver a dormir. Descartó la idea de inmediato. Decidió bajar a prepararse un vaso de leche caliente ya que siempre le había dado buen resultado en sus largas noches de insomnio. No quería hacer ruido ni encender las luces porque no quería despertar a nadie. Aunque Fiona y Carl ocupaban unas dependencias adosadas a la casa y que comunicaban con la cocina, podrían sobresaltarse al oírla caminar por allí. En cuanto a Harry, debía estar ya dormido tras la relajante ducha ya que no se oía ningún ruido procedente de su habitación.

Se puso una bata ligera, descalza abrió la puerta y salió al oscuro pasillo lentamente. Se arrepintió de no haber encendido la luz de su habitación, la oscuridad era total y no sabía dónde estaban los interruptores del pasillo ni de la planta baja. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, tanteando con las manos. Inmediatamente comprendió lo que experimentaba Harry en su total y permanente oscuridad. Un sentimiento de compasión, unido a otro más fuerte que no logró identificar, la embarga­ron en ese momento. De pronto se paró asustada y lanzó un pequeño grito al tropezar con un cuerpo grande y cálido al pie de la escalera. Sintió como una fuerte mano la atraía y aplastaba contra aquel cuerpo mientras, con la otra, le tapaba la boca.

-"¡Cállate!" -murmuró una enérgica voz en su oído-. "Vas a despertar a todo el mundo."

Le liberó la boca lentamente pero no la soltó, al contrario la mantuvo fuertemente apretada contra él. Hermione temblaba embargada por una serie de nuevas sensaciones que la habían asaltado ante aquel turbador contacto. Intento aligerar el agarre ya que sentía como el contacto estaba empezando a dar resultados bastante vergonzosos en ella, inmediatamente se quedo quieta. Se azoró profundamente al advertir que la bata se había abierto en el forcejeo y que uno de sus pechos desnudos se aplastaban contra aquel duro y cálido pecho masculino. Este contacto, unido a la conciencia de su desnudez bajo la delgada bata, intensificaron su nerviosismo, sonrojándose intensamente ante tal pensamiento a pesar de saber que él no podía verla.

-"¿A dónde vas?" -le preguntó con aspereza.

-"Iba... yo... no podía dormir y..." -su azoramiento le impedía hablar con coherencia. Él seguía apretándola fuertemente contra su torso desnudo por el que resbalaban algunas gotas de agua proceden­tes de su cabello mojado. Intentó serenarse. No era la primera vez que un hombre la abrazaba; y no tenía porque reaccionar como una adolescente asustada-. "Iba a prepararme un vaso de leche, pero ya no me apetece. Volveré a mi habitación" -dijo intentando apartarse.

-"Bien. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer" –Harry la soltó aunque continuó sujetándola de los brazos-. "Y no vuelvas a merodear por la casa a media noche como si fueras un ladrón" -le advirtió en voz baja y amenazadora.

Hermione se liberó de las manos y se dirigió a su habitación, ahora con mayor rapidez ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Se acostó y se tapó hasta la barbilla, mas sabía que no podría quedarse dormida por horas. Aquel torbellino de sensaciones que discurría por su interior le impedía el sosiego necesario. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así ante el contacto de ese hombre? Nunca había sentido con ningún otro lo que experimento mientras él la tenía abrazada. Esa arrolladora masculinidad que la envolvió, llegando a hacerle perder la noción de la realidad, era algo desconocido para ella y una sensación extremadamente perturbadora. Tembló al revivir el momento. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Recordó las palabras de Lavander: "_Cuando él me abraza siento que voy a desfallecer, me gustaría tanto fundirme en su cuerpo para no tener que separarme nunca de su cuerpo_".

Ella había tenido esa sensación, ese deseo, esa necesidad de no separarse de él. Pero Lavander amaba a Ron, en cambio ella sólo podía despreciar a ese déspota insensible. Maldijo su debilidad. Nunca pensó que pudiese llegar a encontrarse en tal situación. Siempre se había considerado una persona fría y racional que no se dejaba llevar por sentimientos y pasiones como le ocurría a su amiga, y ahora se encontraba anhelando el contacto de unos brazos fuertes y un pecho cálido como si fuera una quinceañera romántica.

Continuó dando vueltas durante largo tiempo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Al fin, cuando las primeras luces del día se anunciaban, logró quedarse dormida con la imagen de Harry abrazándola fuertemente contra él en medio de la oscuridad.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Yo como siempre, y para no perder la costumbre, a las corridas y con el tiempo justo para no llegar tarde a mi próxima clase. Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya se van viniendo los primeros acercamientos entre estos dos, así que ya estamos por ver las primeras escenas que tanto me gustan; pero, ¿a que Harry no es medio bestia con Herms?¿Les gusta este Harry brusco y maleducado? A mi como que se me hace un poco sexy, ¿no? Jejeje... Aunque si hay algo que me pone medio loca es la reacción de la castaña, ¿llorar, gimotear y quedarse muda de miedo? No se ustedes pero no parece nuestra Hermione... ya vamos a ver si logra hacerle frente al ojiverde.**

**Espero sus comentarios, y como siempre les digo muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias, gracias! Nos vemos pronto!**

**Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**


	5. Capítulo Cínco

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida La historia es una adaptación de una historia de E. C. Clark q leí hace un tiempo!

"**A través de tus ojos..."**

Adaptado por Lady Verónica Black

**Capítulo Cinco**

Hermione se hallaba lánguidamente tendida en una colchoneta inflable dentro de la piscina. Los suaves rayos solares de aquella cálida tarde de julio acariciaban su piel deliciosamente bronceada.

-"_No hay caso, por más que han pasado dos semanas él no quiere verme... si esto sigue así..._" –pensaba Hermione.

Harry continuaba con su mutismo y desconfianza inicial, cumpliendo con las promesas que había impuesto aquel primer día en la biblioteca: la ignoraba y eludía todo lo que le fuera posible. En realidad no necesitaba hacerlo muy seguido, ya que casi nunca salía de su habitación y, cuando raramente lo hacía, era para encerrarse en la biblioteca o dar un corto paseo con el perro. Se habían encontrado algunas veces en el pasillo o en la piscina, pero cuando él presentía su presencia se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba de ella.

Hermione estaba desesperada. Veía que pasaban los días y cada vez le resultaba más difícil acercarse a él. Su presencia la cohibía enormemente, y ni siquiera encontraba una razón a tal raro comportamiento. A veces era ella la que se marchaba si lo veía venir o lo encontraba en la piscina. Sabia que no estaba actuando correctamente; ella había ido allí a trabajar y su trabajo era el hacer compañía y tratar de entretener a ese hombre; el dedicarse a evitarlo queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que lo hacía porque él se lo había ordenado, no era honrado para con la persona que la había contratado. Debía olvidar los temores e incertidumbres que le provocaba e intentar por todos los medios ganarse su confianza. Ya estaba bien de vacaciones, a partir de ahora debía ponerse a trabajar en serio.

En verdad esos últimos días habían sido unas auténticas y relajantes vacaciones únicamente turbadas en algunos momentos, principalmente durante las noches, cuando lo oía caminar desesperado por la habitación o gritar inmerso en sus torturantes pesadillas. Solía pasar el día deambulando por la finca o acercándose al pueblo cercano. Carl le había enseñado la huerta, los corrales e, incluso, a montar a caballo a pesar de las iniciales protestas de la joven y del inmenso pánico que sentía. Una vez que lo consiguió habían salido a pasear por la finca. Le impresionó la extensión y belleza de las tierras que la componían, principalmente el entorno del arroyo. Ése era su lugar favorito, al que solía ir por las tardes cuando el sol caía lentamente en el horizonte. Entonces cabalgaba hasta allí y se bañaba en el pequeño arroyo. Carl intentó enseñarle a cazar y a pescar, pero reconocía que era una nulidad para ello y no sentía la menor atracción en matar animales indefensos. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que cocinarlos...

Desde su llegada a la mansión se había convertido en la cocinera de la casa para alivio de Fiona que empezaba a temer que sus repetitivos y tradicionales menús cansaran a Harry. Hermione, a la que siempre le había gustado cocinar y tenía unas increíbles aptitudes para ello, se deleitaba ante la bien surtida despensa y los inmejorables medios técnicos con los que contaba. Los deliciosos y variados platos que preparaba causaban la dicha de la mujer, pues veía como su querido Harry los comía con buen apetito a pesar de haberle dicho que era Hermione quien los preparaba.

Por las mañanas se levantaba temprano e iba a los corrales donde ordeñaba la leche que después bebía en el desayuno o con la que preparaba deliciosos postres. Recogía los huevos que habían puesto las gallinas y se acercaba a la cuadra a saludar a Pandora, la pacífica yegua de la que se había hecho tan amiga. Después de desayunar y ayudar a Fiona en sus quehaceres, siempre tras una tenaz oposición por parte de la mujer que consideraba inadecuado que una invitada del señor se ocupara de las tareas de la casa, se dedicaba a recorrer la finca a lomo de Pandora o se marchaba al pueblo en la vieja bicicleta de Harry. Carl le había contada que a éste en su juventud le gustaba corretear en ella por los campos e ir al pueblo para encontrarse con sus amigos, pero cuando su padre compró los caballos, Harry la abandonó por Senegal, el precioso semental negro compañero de Pandora. En el pueblo realizaba pequeñas compras, aliviando así los quehaceres de Carl, y aprovechaba para llamar a Lavander.

Había hablado con ella en tres ocasiones. Ésta le informaba de los intentos que estaba haciendo para que Ron se trasladara al departamento, ya que la habitación de ella estaba vacía; pero él se resistía completamente. Parecía temer al disgusto de los padres de la chica si se enteraban que vivía con ella poco después de conocerla. Ron poseía unos profundos y, según Lavander, anticuados principios morales que le impedían hacerle el amor, lo que desesperaba a su amiga la cual deseaba ardientemente que ello sucediera. Hermione se reía cuando Lavander le contaba los apuros del chico y los tremendos esfuerzos que hacía por controlarse cuando ella, loca de deseo entre sus brazos, se le entregaba desfachatadamente, y como quedaba frustrada e insatisfecha cuando él se marchaba rápidamente pretextando un quehacer urgente. Por su parte, Hermione le contaba de los nulos progresos en su tarea y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquellos días de paz y tranquilidad.

Por las tardes se dedicaba a tomar sol y bañarse en la piscina, a la hora que suponía a Harry durmiendo la siesta en su habitación. Después de la cena charlaba un rato con Fiona y Carl o veía una vieja película de vídeo en el cuarto de estar. Esta habitación, según le informó Fiona, había sido el saloncito de la madre de Harry; ella lo decoró con sumo gusto y pasaba horas en él leyendo, escribiendo o escuchando música. Cuando Harry se casó, su padre compro un televisor y un vídeo para que su nuera, poco aficionada a la lectura y la música, pudiera distraerse. Había una buena colección de viejas obras maestras que Hermione se deleitaba viendo todas las noches. Solía acostarse temprano, rendida por la actividad diaria, y su sueño sólo era interrumpido por las continuas pesadillas y los atormentados paseos nocturnos de su vecino de cuarto, aunque nunca se atrevió a levantarse como en aquella primera noche por temor a encontrarlo de nuevo.

El señor Michael llamó al día siguiente de partir para informar que había llegado bien, aunque cansado después del largo viaje en avión. No pudo hablar con su hijo ya que éste se encontraba en su habitación y no quiso que lo molestasen. Volvió a llamar unos días después para informarse de como andaban las cosas por allí. En esa ocasión sí habló con Harry. Se hallaba en la biblioteca y atendió el teléfono. Después de hablar con su padre unos minutos, llamó a Hermione para que su _supuesto padre_ pudiese hablarle también. Aunque en realidad habló con el señor Michael, lamentablemente no le pudo explicar nada de la penosa situación ya que Harry estaba presente. No se había recibido otra llamada en la casa desde entonces y Hermione esperaba nerviosa que el teléfono volviera a sonar. Le pesaba tener que informarle que no realizaba ningún progreso con su hijo aún después de los días transcurridos. Pensaba que estaba incumpliendo con el trabajo encomendado, que lo estaba estafando al disfrutar de su casa, su comida y del sueldo que le pagaba sin hacer nada por ganarlo. Se sentía incompetente, incapaz de comenzar a cumplir con su misión.

A pesar de sus remordimientos y, principalmente, de la sensación de timidez y nerviosismo que experimentaba cada vez que veía a Harry o se tropezaba con él, se sentía dichosa. Por primera vez en muchos años estaba relajada. Había acabado los estudios, no necesitaba pedir dinero a sus padres y hasta pensaba ayudarlos económicamente cuando le pagaran el sueldo prometido. Era feliz entre aquel matrimonio que la apreciaba y cuidaba como si de una hija se tratase; podía disponer de su tiempo a su antojo y dedicarse a holgazanear si le apetecía, y eso era muy importante para ella pues se había pasado los cinco últimos años en un constante esfuerzo para superar los cursos con buenas notas y poder mantener de ese modo la beca universitaria.

No habían surgido problemas entre Harry y ella excepto en dos ocasiones. La primera fue a causa de Max, el perro lazarillo. Según le contó Fiona, Harry, que se mostró reacio cuando su padre lo compró, le había tomado mucho cariño al perro. Siempre lo llevaba con él cuando salía de casa, jugaban en el parque y daban largos paseos. Pero desde que ella llegó, apenas le dedicaba atención ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la casa. Hermione, que era muy amante de los animales, le dolía ver a Max deambular por el jardín de la casa con aspecto de abandono, lo que la impulsó a buscar su compañía, llevándolo frecuentemente de paseo con ella o jugando alegremente por los alrededores de la casa.

Esto molestó tanto a Harry que le prohibió, a través de Fiona, acercarse al perro para no acabar maleducándolo con sus juegos y mimos. Su misión, según le dijo textualmente Fiona, era la de cuidar a un ciego y no la de servir de juguete a una niña tonta. Hermione se indignó ante lo injusto de su proceder y estuvo a punto de decirle personalmente lo que pensaba de su soberbia y engreimiento. Afortunadamente, Fiona pudo detenerla. Ahora el perro la seguía en silencio deseoso de jugar, pero Hermione se contenía. No estaba allí para irritar más a ese hombre sino para hacerse su amiga; cosa que cada vez veía más difícil.

El otro problema surgió a causa de un libro. Hermione había terminado de leer los que había traído de Londres y, al no encontrar otra lectura en la casa, se decidió a entrar en la biblioteca aprovechando una de las escasas salidas de Harry, desoyendo con ello la expresa prohibición de éste. Aquella habitación le fascinaba. La paz y el recogimiento que en ella se experimentaba invitaban a la lectura; además, todos aquellos magníficos volúmenes eran una irresistible tentación. Tomó uno y se sentó a leer en un cómodo sillón al lado del ventanal.

Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no advirtió que la puerta se abría, ni oyó los pasos que se acercaban silenciados por la gruesa alfombra. Se sobresaltó y no pudo reprimir un grito cuando sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su brazo. Volvió la cabeza y lo vio de pie junto a ella. Él también se había sobresaltado al reparar en su presencia, pero el estupor inicial se convirtió en ira al instante; su rostro adquirió un tinte ceniciento mientras su boca se convertía en una fina línea y las venas de su cuello se engrosaban ante la furia contenida. Hermione se asustó y se encogió instintivamente en el asiento. Él parecía taladrarla con sus ojos, que la miraban fijamente sin ver tras las gafas oscuras.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" -dijo. En su voz se detectaba tal frialdad y furia contenida, que Hermione quedó paralizada-. "Te advertí que no entraras en esta habitación. ¿Eres tan tonta para no comprender lo que se te dice?" -añadió cada vez más colérico.

Hermione no se podía mover y menos hablar; estaba totalmente paralizada, e hipnotizada por aquella alta figura que se erguía ante ella.

-"Vete de aquí ahora mismo y no vuelvas a entrar jamás" -gritó con furia al no obtener respuesta.

Ella, incapaz de moverse, seguía sentada mirándolo fijamente con una intensa expresión de pánico en el rostro.

Harry, perdiendo la paciencia que lo había contenido hasta entonces, la asió fuertemente del brazo y, levantándola del sillón, la arrastró hacia la puerta arrojándola de la habitación.

-"¡Lárgate!" -le gritó, y cerró con un potente portazo.

Hermione quedó cara a cara con la puerta cerrada. Estaba asustada y, principalmente, asombrada de su propia reacción. ¿Por qué tenía que temerle de ese modo? Su sola presencia la intimidaba de tal forma que quedaba paralizada, sin poder hablar y defenderse de sus insultos y malos tratos. Dio media vuelta y, como una autómata, se encaminó a su habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas de rabia y dolor. Era una tonta; ¿cómo había podido ilusionarse de esa forma ante una imagen cuando la persona era tan distinta? Aquel joven atractivo y sonriente se había convertido en este hombre desagradable, violento e irascible, lleno de odio y frustración. Llorando sobre la cama pensó en dejarlo todo, en marcharse y volver con Lavander. Sentía decepcionar a al señor Michael y también el contratiempo que su partida le ocasionaría, pero le resultaba imposible seguir bajo el mismo techo que ese tipo.

Afortunadamente, recapacitó y desechó sus negros pensamientos al oír a Fiona que la llamaba para que la ayudase a preparar la cena. No, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Estaba orgullosa de su tenacidad, de esa fuerza de voluntadque la habían llevado a conseguir lo que ahora tenía y no se iba a rendir ante la primera contrariedad. Esperaría a que él se cansara de su ostracismo y, entonces, comenzaría a ganarse su confianza. Le demostraría que no era una niña tonta, sino una mujer inteligente a la que no se podía ignorar por mucho tiempo.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose por el camino de gravilla la hicieron volver al presente. Max, que descansaba plácidamente en el césped que rodeaba la piscina, se irguió y comenzó a menear amistosamente la cola. Cuando vio aparecer a su amo, se dirigió hacia él ladrando alegremente.

-"¡Vaya! ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?" -le dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba cariñosamente el cuello-. "No me gusta que entres solo a este lugar; puedes caerte a la piscina y ahogarte."

Hermione se asombró ante la ternura que demostraba con aquel animal. Era obvio que se alegraba de ver al perro, tal vez su único compañero en muchos meses. Ante el asombro de la chica, Harry se sentó en una silla y continuó acariciando tiernamente al perro mientras una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios. Hermione sé sorprendió de la transformación que experimentaba su rostro, se volvía tremendamente atractivo cuando sonreía. Ya lo había advertido en aquella primera ocasión cuando recibió a su abuelo en ese mismo lugar. En esos momentos, y a pesar de las negras gafas que ocultaban sus ojos, sí se parecía al joven de la fotografía que la había cautivado. Decidió que ese era el momento de intentar un avance con él. Se lo veía relajado y casi feliz; tal vez no la rechazaría tan despiadadamente como en ocasiones anteriores. ¿Pero qué le diría? ¿Cómo se dirigiría a él? Aquella odiosa timidez que la embargaba cuando se hallaba en su presencia le impedía razonar y desenvolverse con naturalidad.

Hizo un movimiento con la mano para acercar la colchoneta al borde de la piscina y él se irguió bruscamente, escuchando con atención.

-"¿Quién está ahí?" -preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-"Soy yo, Hermione" -contestó torpemente la castaña-. "Estaba tomando sol y el perro me siguió" -le explicó nerviosa.

Salió de la piscina y se dirigió a tomar la toalla que se encontraba en una silla cercana a la que él ocupaba. Vio como Harry se tensaba cuando más se acercaba, seguido en el mismo movimiento por el perro, como si ambos presintieran un peligro.

-"No se preocupe, ya me iba" -continuó ella, molesta ante la reacción tan desagradable del hombre y olvidando su propósito de intentar un acercamiento; mas no pudo evitar el comentario cuando ya se marchaba:- "Le recomiendo que se bañe, el agua está deliciosa y nadie lo va a molestar ahora."

Su tono fue más burlón de lo que pensaba lo que provocó la rápida reacción de él.

-"No necesito que nadie me dé consejos, y menos una niña tonta como tú" -le contesto sarcásticamente Harry.

Hermione no pudo reprimir la cólera que la invadió y, perdiendo su timidez ante las repetidas ofensas, le contestó en el mismo tono que él había empleado.

-"Estoy cansada de que me llame niña y, mucho más, tonta. Sepa usted que tengo _veintidós_ _años_ y hace mucho que soy una _mujer_, no una niña. Por otra parte, pienso que su escasa, por no decir nula, relación conmigo le haya podido aportar tantos datos sobre mi persona como para asegurar tan tajante y repetidamente mi falta de inteligencia. Así que por favor, la próxima vez hágame el favor de cuidar la elección de sus palabras al momento de dirigirse a mí" -acabó sofocada y jadeante por el esfuerzo y la indignación que sentía y, despidiéndose con un sonoro "buenas tardes", se marchó a paso rápido del lugar.

No pudo ver la expresión de perplejidad que mostró el rostro del hombre ni la leve sonrisa que curvó su boca, asombrado y divertido por el estallido de ella. Hasta ahora había pensado que se trataba de una adolescente de trece o catorce años, no de una mujer de veintidós. ¿Cómo se había podido confundir así? No pensó que March pudiera tener una hija tan mayor, por ello le atribuyó esa edad. Aunque debió sospechar que no podía ser tan joven... una niña no era capaz de preparar los deliciosos platos que últimamente estaba comiendo y que su estómago agradecía, resentido como estaba por los pesados guisos de Fiona. Pero, sobre todo, una niña no podía poseer aquellos magníficos y bien formados senos que se habían aplastado contra su pecho la noche que la sorprendió en el pasillo, ni mucho menos aquella esbelta cintura que rodeó con sus brazos y que recordaba tan vivamente. Además, la chica parecía tener coraje a pesar de lo torpe y asustada que se había mostrado en los primeros encuentros, lo que no dejaba de tener cierta lógica pues él se había comportado como un grosero desde el primer momento, insultándola e ignorándola todo lo posible.

Tal vez era cierto que la chica no tuviese ningún lugar donde permanecer mientras March estaba de viaje y, como había sospechado hasta entonces, no se trataba simplemente de una artimaña de su padre para que tuviese compañía durante todo ese tiempo. Si fuese cierto, entonces había cometido un grave error y ella estaría ciertamente en su derecho de hallarse dolida y resentida con él. No debía ser tan mala chica cuando se había ganado el afecto de Fiona. Eso era evidente pues no paraba de hablar de ella a toda hora, pero lo más asombroso era que Carl, siempre tan inconmovible y reservado, parecía entusiasmado con la chica y no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de elogiar sus, según él, muchas cualidades.

Por primera vez desde que ella llegó se preguntó qué aspecto tendría. Si alguna vez había pensado en ella la imaginó con trenzas, corrector dental y gafas de miope. No era muy alta, eso si lo sabía pues había podido apreciarlo al estar junto a ella, y también era bastante esbelta pero con curvas muy apetecibles. Ahora esa imagen de niña se había borrado y se preguntó como seria en verdad... De que color tendría los ojos, el cabello, como seria su nariz y su boca, la forma de sus cejas... De golpe, se había convertido en un enigma para él al revelarle su verdadera edad y mostrarle algo de su personalidad.

"_Será divertido averiguarlo_", pensó juguetonamente. Así, al menos, llenaría esa imagen que se había borrado de pronto.

Era cierto. Se había portado como un niño malcriado encerrándose en su habitación, sin querer hablar con nadie. Ella no era responsable de su amargura ni había hecho nada para ofenderlo. Entrar a la biblioteca para leer un libro o entretener a Max cuando él no le prestaba atención, no constituían un delito. Por otra parte, su empecinamiento en recluirse lo estaba perjudicando. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio, agotarse, esa era la única forma de que aquellas horribles pesadillas no se repitieran noche tras noche, hasta el punto de creer que se estaba volviendo loco. No, no podía seguir atormentándose de ese modo. Ya no...

Al principio creyó que la ceguera sería suficiente expiación para su pecado, pero después comprendió que eso no le redimía. Aquellos torturantes recuerdos volvían una y otra vez hasta provocarle violentos dolores de cabeza. Y en las noches eran aún peor. Paseaba por la habitación deseando agotarse en un intento desesperado por apartar de su lado los demonios que lo martirizaban. Después, cuando conseguía dormirse tras horas de dar vueltas en la cama, se volvían a repetir las horribles pesadillas de los primeros meses, y despertaba atemorizado y empapado en sudor para no poder volver a conciliar el sueño en todo el resto de la noche.

No podía seguir así, debía continuar con su actividad anterior. Cuando su padre le anunció que se marchaba durante unos meses para realizar el proyecto que él había diseñado con tanta ilusión, se deprimió y, por primera, vez se reveló ante la ceguera que le impedía llevarlo a cabo. Mas no podía ceder ante sus deseos; debía expiar su culpa y cumplir la auto impuesta penitencia. Él, al menos, estaba vivo mientras que Cordelia y el niño...

El lacerante recuerdo le produjo un repentino escalofrío que el perro percibió, tensándose inmediatamente. Cuando pasó aquel momento de intenso dolor se levantó y, lentamente como un sonámbulo, se dirigió a la casa. Tomaría una pastilla para calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que los recuerdos le habían provocado y se quedaría en su habitación. Después, cuando se acostara, rogaría, al igual que todas las noches, que las pesadillas no se repitieran y pudiese dormir unas horas en paz.

O o o o o O 

Hermione, temblando incontroladamente debido a la excitación y la rabia que sentía tras la discusión con Harry, se dirigió a los establos. Ese hombre la exasperaba. Era un déspota y un grosero. Nunca había conocido a una persona así. Hasta la peor de las señoras a las que tuvo que soportar durante los interminables veranos que trabajó como vendedora era un ángel de bondad y corrección comparada con ese odioso y despreciable hombre. Pero no soportaría que la amedrentara una vez más. Ya estaba cansada de su insolencia. Ni el doble del sueldo que su padre le pagaba era suficiente para soportar tanta humillación. Eso le diría al señor Michael la próxima vez que llamara y, después, se marcharía y trataría de encontrar trabajo de niñera o vendedora a pesar de haber comenzado ya la temporada.

Pandora comía tranquilamente su heno cuando Hermione llegó al establo. Le colocó la brida y la condujo al exterior, montándola inmediatamente sin pararse a ensillarla como Carl le había enseñado. No podía perder tiempo, necesitaba alejarse de allí, de ese hombre que la trastornaba con su sola presencia. Cabalgó velozmente sin dirección fija. No le importaba donde ir, siempre que fuese lejos de su sarcasmo y sus comentarios humillantes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y nublaron sus ojos; por ello no vio la semiderruida cerca de piedra, casi oculta entre la maleza. El caballo intentó saltarla, pero tropezó con sus patas traseras y Hermione salió despedida por los aires cayendo a varios metros. El golpe fue terrible, sintió un intenso dolor en la cabeza e inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento.

Carl la vio pasar a galope cerca de él y al instante comprendió que algo malo le sucedía. Ella no solía ser tan imprudente ni despistada. Siempre ensillaba al caballo y cabalgaba despacio, sin forzar al animal. Dio la vuelta al vehículo que utilizaba para circular por la finca y tomó el camino que Hermione había seguido momentos antes. Cuando la encontró estaba tirada en el suelo, como dormida, y un hilo de sangre corría por su frente. El caballo pacía tranquilo, caminaba cerca de ella sin haberse lastimado. Se asustó. No se atrevía a moverla por si tenía alguna vértebra rota, pero tampoco podía dejarla allí hasta que consiguiera ayuda. Decidió subirla con cuidado al coche y llevarla a la finca. Desde allí llamaría al médico y él diría lo que se debía hacer.

Con sumo cuidado la cogió en brazos y la acostó en el asiento trasero. Condujo con desesperante lentitud a fin de amortiguar al máximo los baches del camino y, cuando llegó a la casa, comenzó a tocar desesperadamente la bocina.

-"¡Fiona! ¡Fiona!" -llamó angustiado. Cuando ésta apareció le gritó que llamara al médico.

-"¿Qué pasa?" -preguntó la mujer asustada mientras se acercaba a su marido lentamente.

-"Apúrate, Fiona" -le instó nervioso-. "Hermione se ha caído del caballo."

-"¡Dios mío, que desgracia tan grande...! ¡Señor Santo!" -comenzó a llorar la mujer mientras se dirigía a la casa rezando lastimeramente.

-"¿Qué ocurre Carl? ¿A qué viene todo este escándalo?" -preguntó Harry que, atraído por las voces, había salido de la casa.

-"¡Oh Harry! Una desgracia" -comenzó a lamentarse el hombre-. "La señorita Hermione ha tenido un accidente. Iba muy rápido y no ha debido de ver la cerca del viejo corral. La he traído y he mandado a Fiona para que llame al médico. ¿He hecho bien?" -preguntó nervioso-. "Está desmayada pero su corazón late fuerte y no parece tener nada roto. Pero no me atrevo a llevarla al pueblo; el camino es largo y..."

-"Sí, sí, Carl; has hecho bien" -le contestó alarmado él también-. "Éntrala a la casa y colócala en el sofá de la biblioteca mientras llega el doctor.

Carl se aprestó a obedecer y, cogiendo a Hermione en brazos, la llevo al interior de la casa.

Harry quedó impresionado. Una creciente sensación de culpa lo embargó. Sabía la razón del alocado comportamiento de la muchacha, sin duda era debido a la discusión en la piscina. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Otra vez, por su causa, se producía un accidente en el que resultaba herida una persona.

-"¡Oh, Dios! Que ella no muera también" -rogó desesperadamente. No podría soportar otra muerte sobre su conciencia.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Wuenas a todos! Que tal les va? Como ve esta vez he actualizado más rápido, y solo porque me han dejado muchos reviews (que fácil de ablandar que soy...XD). Y para que haya algo familiar en esto, voy a ser súper sintética porque no tengo mucho tiempo. **

**Hermione al fin (aunque le costo) saco un poco a relucir su verdadero carácter, a Harry esto lo ha tomado por sorpresa y lo ha hecho reflexionar un poco sobre su situación con la castaña; pero como si la cosa no estuviera ya lo suficientemente complicada, Herms se cae del caballito... en q les parece q va a terminar esto? De q modo afectara la relación de estos dos el accidente? Y como es eso de q Harry se va a divertir averiguando como es Hermione? No se ustedes pero lo ultimo me suena a juego en vista...**

**Espero sus comentarios, y como siempre les digo muchas gracias por sus reviews! Gracias, gracias! Nos vemos pronto!**

**Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**Detrás de tus ojos"**

Adaptada por Lady Verónica Black

**Capítulo Seis**

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero una angustiosa sensación de vahído unido a un lacerante dolor de cabeza la hicieron desistir de su propósito. Vagamente oía voces; casi todas conocidas. Estaba Fiona, lloriqueando y preguntando si era grave y qué le diría al señor cuando llamara; Carl, con la voz enronquecida, lamentándose por no haberla detenido, y una voz desconocida que los tranquilizaba asegurándoles que unos días de reposo e inactividad serían suficiente. De pronto, una voz fuerte y dominante se elevó sobre las demás.

-"No quisiéramos correr ningún riesgo, Nicholas, pero, si crees que no es necesario llevarla al hospital, seguiremos tus consejos" -dijo la voz inconfundible de Harry con una nota de ansiedad en ella que anteriormente Hermione no había oído.

-"No te preocupes, sólo tiene algunos raspones y el consiguiente choque emocional producido por la caída. No le detecto lesiones de otro tipo" -lo tranquilizó la voz desconocida-. "De todas formas, si observan algún desvanecimiento u otro problema, me llaman inmediatamente."

-"Descuida Nicholas; la tendremos bajo estricta vigilancia" -le aseguró Harry.

-"Toma, Carl" -continuó el médico-. "Ve a la farmacia del pueblo y que te den estos medicamentos. Se los deben dar según las indicaciones que les dejo en esta receta. Y ya sabes Fiona, nada de levantarse en dos o tres días y, después, una semana más de descanso sin montar a caballo ni hacer esfuerzos, ¿de acuerdo?" -le preguntó.

-"No se preocupe doctor Watson que no se moverá en un mes" -le contestó la mujer-. "¡Por Dios, que susto! ¡Cuando se entere el señor Michael...!" -exclamó llorosa.

-"Tampoco hay que exagerar" -rió divertido el médico-. "Esto la hará dormir hasta mañana."

Hermione notó un pinchazo en el brazo y emitió un quejido. Intentó decirles algo pero las palabras se bloquearon en su garganta. Poco a poco se fue hundiendo en un pozo oscuro, en el que no sentía ni oía nada.

Despertó con una intensa sensación de cansancio. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y pudo comprobar que se hallaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Percibió un ruido cerca y volvió la cabeza en esa dirección. Ese movimiento brusco le provocó un fuerte pinchazo en la base del cráneo y una suave sensación de mareo; pero, al menos, era soportable.

-"¿Cómo está, señorita Hermione?" -le preguntó Fiona que se había levantado de la silla y se acercaba a ella para tomarle una mano. En su mirada se reflejaba el interés y la preocupación que sentía.

-"Mareada" -respondió con un intento de sonrisa en los labios. Después, al observar la intensa luz que se filtraba por la ventana, preguntó:- "¿Qué hora es? Aún no ha oscurecido..."

-"Son las diez de la mañana. Ha estado durmiendo desde ayer. El doctor Watson le puso un sedante" -le informó.

-"¡Las diez!" -exclamó e hizo un intento por incorporarse; pero al levantar la cabeza de la almohada, sintió un fuerte dolor y volvió a dejarse caer pesadamente con un estremecimiento.

-"¿Qué hace? ¡No debe levantarse!" -exclamó Fiona asustada-. "El doctor Watson dijo que no se moviera en unos días. ¡Vaya susto que nos ha dado! ¿Cómo se le ocurrió galopar de esa manera? Carl dice que iba como loca" -la reprendió.

-"Lo siento. No vi la cerca" -contestó Hermione con pesar, aún mareada por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar-. "Y Pandora, ¿cómo está?" -preguntó repentinamente alarmada por el estado del caballo.

-"No se preocupe, no se hizo nada" -la tranquilizó-. "Fue usted la que se dio un buen golpe. ¡Podía haberse matado, criatura!" -exclamó.

-"Debí perder el conocimiento instantáneamente porque no recuerdo nada del accidente. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?" -interrogó perpleja.

-"Carl la recogió y la trajo en el coche. Llamamos al médico inmediatamente, él nos dijo que no tenía nada grave, aunque Harry insistió en llevarla al hospital para asegurarse... Estaba muy preocupado."

-"Siento haberles causado tantas molestias" -volvió a lamentarse Hermione.

-"No se preocupe, señorita, lo importante es que no le ha pasado nada. En unos días estará como nueva" -le palmeó cariñosamente la mano-. "Ahora debe comer algo. Le subiré el desayuno."

-"Pero, ¿dónde estoy?" -preguntó perpleja al mirar a su alrededor-. "Ésta no es mi habitación. Parece..." -comenzó a decir.

-"Es la habitación de Harry. Él insistió en quedarse a cuidarla anoche para que yo pudiera dormir unas horas; y como aquí hay un timbre conectado a mi habitación, le resultaba más cómodo por si tenía que llamarme" -le explicó.

-"No debía de haberse molestado" -se asustó Hermione al pensar que había estado a su cuidado durante toda la noche-. "¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?" -preguntó.

-"En la biblioteca. Se ha echado un rato en el sofá."

Fiona se marchó presurosa dejándola sola. Hermione levantó la cabeza con precaución y comenzó a observar la habitación en la que se hallaba. Era grande y bien iluminada con una decoración típicamente masculina de muebles sobrios y oscuros. La gran cama en la que se hallaba acostada era antigua, como el resto del mobiliario de la habitación, y tenía un magnífico cabezal tallado. Sintió un repentino estremecimiento al pensar en quién la ocupaba todas las noches. Debía de estar muy enfadado por los problemas que les ocasionó con su caída. Ella no quiso que sucediera, pero la discusión con Harry la alteró tanto que no supo lo que hacía hasta que vio demasiado tarde la cerca y ya no pudo retroceder.

Cerró los ojos. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía terriblemente cansada. ¿Cómo había sido tan inconsciente al dejarse llevar de ese modo por la ira? Ella no estaba allí para causar problemas sino para ayudar a resolver los que ya había. ¿Qué pensaría el señor Potter cuando se enterase?

Movió pesarosa la cabeza a punto de echarse a llorar. Era una nulidad absoluta. Debía irse de allí lo antes posible ya que no parecía capaz de realizar nada provechoso. Comenzó a llorar, la debilidad que sentía, unido a un fuerte sentimiento de frustración, la llevaban a un estado de total desánimo.

Pensó en lo que Fiona le había contado sobre Harry. Él la había estado cuidando durante la noche. Apenas recordaba una mano cálida que la acariciaba con ternura, unos tibios labios posándose suavemente sobre los suyos y una voz profunda y suave consolándola y calmando sus agitados sueños. Esas sensaciones habían sido tan reales que no podían ser parte de un sueño. Él había pasado allí la noche y ese pensamiento, aún con su estado de ánimo, le provocaba una extraña turbación y un intenso sentimiento de placer.

Fiona subió con el desayuno y la obligó a comerlo, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione. Ésta insistió en levantarse para ir al baño, mas el esfuerzo fue excesivo y acabó con sus escasas fuerzas. Se tendió en la cama, intensamente mareada y sin fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Al poco tiempo, llegó el médico. Lo oyó hablar con Fiona sin entender bien sus palabras. Sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el brazo y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cuando despertó de nuevo la oscuridad reinaba en la habitación. Miró asustada hasta que recordó dónde se hallaba. Pudo percibir la silueta de una persona sentada frente a ella, sin lograr distinguir sus rasgos.

-"¿Fiona?" -preguntó e hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse.

-"No te muevas" -contestó una voz profunda y autoritaria que reconoció al momento, mientras una fuerte mano la inmovilizaba-. "No vuelvas a cometer la tontería de esta mañana o te llevaremos al hospital" -continuó en el mismo tono y, después, con voz preocupada, preguntó:- "¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Quieres que llame a Fiona?"

-"No, no, estoy bien... gracias" -respondió nerviosa-. "¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de ello al recordar su deficiencia.

-"Son las dos de la madrugada" -contestó Harry tras un momento y ante la sorpresa de Hermione, que no había pensado en el reloj especial para ciegos que él llevaba en la muñeca-. "Debes comer algo y tomar los medicamentos" -dijo al tiempo que encendía la luz.

Hermione, deslumbrada, cerró los ojos inmediatamente para abrirlos poco a poco después. Él estaba muy cerca de ella y pudo mirarlo detenidamente. Se estremeció. No lo había visto anteriormente sin las gafas oscuras de sol que ocultaban sus ojos. Ahora estaba sin ellas y la miraba fijamente. Le pareció más atractivo que en la fotografía, con sus acentuados y fuertes rasgos varoniles. Pero, sobre todo, la impresionaron sus grandes ojos de un delicioso verde esmeralda que la miraban inexpresivos, apagados. Emitió un gemido de dolor ante la visión de aquellos preciosos ojos muertos.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?" -le preguntó él alarmado al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella y le cogía una mano con gesto nervioso.

-"No... no es nada, ya paso..." -mintió Hermione y desvió la mirada de su rostro con un sentimiento de hondo pesar-. "Creo que no estaría mal que coma algo, tengo hambre."

-"Eso es una buena señal" -Harry respiró aliviado y sonrió levemente con lo que su rostro se iluminó, haciéndole inmensamente más atractivo. Hermione se encogió asustada ante la intensa atracción que sentía por aquel hombre-. "Aquí tienes un vaso de leche y un trozo de torta de chocolate. Fiona la ha preparado siguiendo tu receta, pero me temo que no ha tenido éxito en su imitación" -dijo sin dejar de sonreír y mostrándole los alimentos que se hallaban sobre la mesita de noche en una bandeja.

La chica intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor de su cuerpo le hizo proferir un agudo quejido. Él se levantó para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-"No... gracias. Puedo yo sola" -rehusó alarmada ante el contacto de aquellas fuertes manos en sus brazos, mas él no se retiró y la levantó, acomodándola sobre los almohadones.

-"Tienes que tomarte las pastillas que están en el plato" -Le informó atento a los sonidos que ella producía, al oír como ella tomaba el vaso de agua junto a las píldoras le comento-. "Te ayudarán a descansar."

-"No es necesario que se quede más tiempo, ya me encuentro bien. Si necesito algo, llamare a Fiona" -intentó convencerlo.

-"No te preocupes, estoy muy cómodo aquí" -contestó con firmeza-. "Además, he dormido toda la tarde y ahora no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera."

-"Pero no podré dormir al saber que usted está ahí sentado."

-"Sí podrás" -sonrió burlonamente-. "Una de las pastillas que acabas de tomar es un fuerte somnífero y no tardarás en quedarte dormida. Créeme lo sé por experiencia."

Hermione profirió un gemido de resignación. Estaba azorada. Necesitaba ir al baño y no sabía como resolver la situación.

-"Yo... necesito..." -carraspeó nerviosa y profundamente avergonzada-. "Quiero decir que yo deseo..."

-"Si quieres ir al baño no tienes más que decirlo, yo te ayudaré" -dijo Harry divertido ante el aturdimiento de ella.

-"Pero... pero..."

-"No temas, no veré nada" -su boca se curvó en una amarga sonrisa-. "Además, puedo quedarme tras la puerta si lo deseas."

-"Yo... puedo ir sola. Me encuentro mucho mejor" -insistió ella.

-"Te ayudaré igual" -dijo tajante. Retiró la sábana y le cogió las piernas para alzarla.

-"¿Qué hace?" -gritó ella alarmada.

-"Voy a llevarte en brazos" -le contestó serenamente-. "No temas, conozco esta habitación como la palma de mi mano. No tropezaré" -y procediendo a alzarla, la sujetó entre sus brazos y se dirigió al baño.

Hermione estaba sorprendida de la seguridad con la que él caminaba por la habitación, sin tropezar en nada y midiendo exactamente las distancias.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude?" -le preguntó tras depositarla en el suelo del baño.

-"No, gra... gracias. Puedo yo sola."

Él salió sonriéndole y cerró la puerta. Hermione se quedó apoyada en la puerta y recuperándose un poco de la turbación experimentada momentos antes. La cálida seguridad que había sentido entre los brazos de aquel hombre y la placidez que la embargó al ver que le sonreía la sorprendieron y preocuparon a la ves.

Cuando hubo acabado abrió la puerta. Él se encontraba de pie, frente a ella, esperándola. Hermione se ruborizó al verlo allí.

-"¿Terminaste? ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa?" -preguntó cortésmente.

-"No... no, gracias" -contestó sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz.

-"Bien, te llevaré a la cama entonces" - y procedió a alzarla de nuevo.

-"¡No! Puedo caminar" -exclamó Hermione intentando que la soltara.

-"Te llevaré yo" -la calló él con firmeza, comenzando a caminar con ella en brazos hacia la cama-. "¿Tienes frío?" -le preguntó extrañado ante el continuo temblor de ella.

-"Sí, un poco" -mintió Hermione al no poder controlar el nerviosismo que experimentaba ante la proximidad de él.

Cuando llegó al lecho, la depositó suavemente en él y la tapó con la sabana.

-"Te traeré una manta" -le dijo.

-"No se moleste" -intentó disuadirlo-. "Se me pasará pronto."

Él no contestó. Hermione vio que se dirigía a un gran armario y extraía de él una manta liviana. La colocó sobre la cama y la arropó con cuidado.

-"Ahora debes dormir" -susurró quedamente mientras apagaba la luz-. "Buenas noches."

-"Buenas... buenas noches" -contestó ella, mirando aquella figura en las sombras.

Pensó que no podría dormir teniéndole tan cerca. Para su sorpresa, comprobó que los párpados se le iban cerrando pesadamente, sintiéndose incapaz de abrir los ojos y cayendo al momento en un pesado y extraño sueño plagado de pesadillas.

Cuando despertó el sol inundaba la habitación. Inmediatamente miró hacia el lugar donde Harry había estado sentado, pero en su lugar vio a Fiona que le sonreía amistosamente.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Hermione?" -preguntó la mujer cortésmente.

Hermione suspiró ante la decepción experimentada. Había deseado y temido al mismo tiempo verlo allí.

-"Muy bien, Fiona. Creo que podré levantarme y trasladarme a mi habitación. Ya he abusado bastante de la generosidad de Harry."

-"No se precipite. Cuando venga el doctor Watson, él decidirá lo que se debe hacer. Mientras, se quedará acostada y yo le subiré algo de comer. Y no se preocupe, a Harry no le importa que ocupe su habitación. Al contrario, le veo más animado desde que usted sufrió el accidente. Aunque no quiero decir con eso que se haya alegrado, ya me entiende" -aclaró apresuradamente.

Hermione asintió con un gestó y sonrió ante el azoramiento de Fiona.

-"¿Qué hora es?" -preguntó.

-"Las dos de la tarde, hora de comer" -le contestó sin mirar ningún reloj-. "Harry me dijo que se despertó a la madrugada y que comió lo que le había preparado" -y ante el gesto de asentimiento de Hermione continuo-. "Eso está bien. Ahora le subiré el almuerzo y descansará un rato. El médico vendrá esta tarde y él decidirá si está usted en condiciones de ser trasladada."

Fiona salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Hermione se volvió a recostar en la almohada y repasó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. La agradable sensación que experimentó en brazos de Harry, la vergüenza y turbación ante la insólita situación, la alegría y confianza ante el positivo cambio de actitud experimentado en él... También, algo que no podía precisar con exactitud, que no podía afirmar si había sido sólo un sueño o realidad.

Rememoró claramente su sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, y volvió a experimentar el terror que la embargó en aquellos momentos. Ella corría y corría, la perseguían sin saber quién era su cazador y luego caía por un precipicio interminable. Gritaba presa del pánico, cuando de golpe quedaba suspendida en el aire. Una fuerte mano la agarraba en el último momento, miraba hacia arriba y lo vio. Era él, Harry, que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, ahora llenos de vida. La izaba sin esfuerzo sujetándola entre sus fuertes brazos y la acariciaba tiernamente mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras; para después besarla dulcemente. Recordaba aquella lenta y cálida presión sobre sus labios, primero suave, después apasionada, posesiva, enloquecedora...

Sintió un escalofrío al recordar el placer que experimentó en aquellos momentos. Estaba convencida de que, incluso, le correspondió con todas sus fuerzas. No, no podía ser verdad. Había sido sólo un sueño como el de la noche anterior. Un sueño muy real, eso sí, pero un sueño simplemente.

Sintió la necesidad de ir al baño e intentó levantarse. Emitió un grito de dolor ante la brusquedad del movimiento. Procedió entonces lentamente hasta que, agarrándose a todo lo que podía y reprimiendo los gemidos, logró llegar. La cabeza parecía estallarle. Tenía el cuerpo muy magullado y le dolía cada parte de él, pero se sobrepuso. No iba a consentir que una torpe caída la tuviese inmovilizada en la cama por más tiempo.

Cuando Fiona volvió con la bandeja de la comida, ella ya había regresado a la cama.

-"Gracias, Fiona" -le sonrió amablemente y, mirando el contenido de la bandeja, dijo:- "Esto tiene muy buena pinta. ¿Ha seguido una de mis recetas?"

-"Sí, aunque todavía no consigo dominar ese trasto" -se quejó la mujer con pesar.

-"No se preocupe, en poco tiempo lo conseguirá" -la animó Hermione-. "Después de comer me gustaría trasladarme a mi habitación, tomar un baño y cambiarme. Me siento muy incómoda y ya no me mareo al levantarme como ayer."

-"Esperemos que llegue el doctor Watson" -negó tajante-. "No queremos que sufra una recaída."

Comenzó a comer con buen apetito ante la mirada complacida de Fiona, que la observaba con atención.

-"¿A qué hora ha venido?" -le preguntó con fingida despreocupación. Quería averiguar cuándo se había marchado Harry.

-"A las seis me levanté y vine a relevar a Harry, pero él quiso quedarse un poco más mientras yo preparaba los desayunos y ordenaba la casa. Cuando terminé, lo relevé y se fue a acostar. Aún sigue dormido."

-"Siento haberle causado tantas molestias. Debe estar disgustado" -se lamentó pesarosa-. "Esta noche no dejaré que se quede; ya estoy mucho mejor."

-"No se precipite, señorita Hermione. Además, él lo hace con gusto. Todavía no le he visto en su vida hacer algo que no deseara" -le explicó la mujer y, después, añadió amargamente-. "Bueno, tal vez si en un periodo de tiempo desdichado para todos" -Fiona guardó silencio y la chica advirtió que no quería seguir hablando de ello-. "Voy a despertarlo y prepararle la comida. Me dijo que quería estar presente cuando viniera el doctor" -se levantó y se acercó para retirar la bandeja-. "Ahora la dejaré descansar. Toque al timbre si necesita alguna cosa."

-"Gracias Fiona, es usted muy amable" -y sonriendo, rectificó-. "Todos son muy amables."

La mujer salió y Hermione se recostó en los almohadones. Estaba cansada aunque menos dolorida. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta Harry. Lo imaginaba tendido en el sofá de la biblioteca profundamente dormido tras la noche pasada en el incómodo sillón y un sentimiento de ternura se apoderó de ella. Él se había mostrado tan amable la noche anterior. Sus fuertes brazos habían sido tan delicados al sostenerla y se había sentido tan segura y protegida en ellos, que su solo recuerdo le producía una grata dicha.

Y después estaba aquel sueño. ¿O no había sido un sueño? Se revolvió inquieta en el lecho. Tenía que ser un sueño. Él no podía haberla besado y acariciado de aquella forma; la detestaba, no la soportaba. Se lo había dado a entender durante todo el tiempo que llevaba allí, a pesar de que en los últimos días él se mostraba amable y considerado, pero sin duda era llevado por un sentimiento de compasión hacia ella. Debía refrenar su imaginación o ésta le causaría una mala jugada. Ella estaba allí para trabajar y no para enamorarse perdidamente de aquel hombre. Con ese convencimiento y la momentánea tranquilidad que le proporcionó, se quedó dormida. Por ello no pudo oír los suaves pasos que se acercaban a su cama ni la grave voz que pronunció suavemente su nombre. Tampoco advirtió el leve roce de unos cálidos dedos acariciando su brazo y el profundo gemido que precedió a una precipitada huida.

O o O o O o O o O 

Harry estaba perplejo e inquieto, dos sentimientos que hacía tiempo no experimentaba. Estaba perplejo pues nunca imaginó que volvería a sentirse atraído por una mujer después del duro golpe recibido y tras el firme propósito de negarse a mantener cualquier contacto con ellas para evitar un nuevo dolor. Y a la vez estaba inquieto. No podía negar que los sentimientos que le inspiraba aquella chica iban más allá de la pura atracción física y el deseo, algo natural ya que sus instintos masculinos no se habían cercenado, para su desdicha, en el accidente al igual que ocurrió con su visión.

Era indudable que la deseaba. Ya había tenido serios problemas con su cuerpo en aquella ocasión, durante la primera noche, cuando la mantuvo abrazada en el pasillo y pudo apreciar la tibieza del esbelto cuerpo femenino. Pero su deseo se había incrementado durante las dos últimas noches que pasó cuidándola; principalmente ésta última, cuando intentó apaciguar sus agitados sueños. Al tomarla en sus brazos para calmarla con palabras tranquilizadoras ella lo rodeó con los suyos. No pudo reprimir entonces las locas ansias que lo dominaban y acabó besándola apasionadamente hasta que el sentido común se impuso, no sin requerir un supremo esfuerzo de su parte.

Aparte de ese sentimiento primitivo y natural, reconocía otros que ella le inspiraba, serenidad, ternura, temor por su bienestar, dolor ante su propio sufrimiento... Negó con convicción lo que todos ellos le sugerían pues la capacidad para volver a experimentar ese sentimiento había sido arrancada de raíz hacía mucho tiempo. La causa de su desazón, se repitió tercamente, era el remordimiento. Se sentía responsable de la caída de Hermione. Sus continuos desplantes y arrebatos de mal humor la enojaron hasta tal punto que acabó descuidando su seguridad. Sí, él era el responsable del accidente y tendría que responder de ello, no sólo ante su propio padre que la consideraba su invitada y la había dejado a su cuidado, sino también ante el padre de ella.

Bien, no podría evitar que la chica lo acusara y el consiguiente resentimiento por parte de ellos; pero lo que no soportaría sería el de ella. Reconoció honestamente lo importante que era para él que Hermione no le guardara rencor. Deseaba por encima de todo que lo apreciara, que no le temiera y temblara cuando él se le acercaba, que se abandonara en sus brazos como la noche anterior. Deseaba que ella...

No, era una locura. Ella no podría sentirse nunca interesada por un hombre como él, por un ciego. Debía haber muchos jóvenes tras ella, tal vez hasta tenía algún novio esperándola en Londres.

Sí, debía de tener algún chico que la quisiera, a quién ella se entregara tan apasionadamente como hizo con él en sueños la noche anterior. Probablemente soñaba que era su novio quien la abrazaba, de ahí su apasionada respuesta. El imaginarla en brazos de otro le provocó una intensa oleada de furiosos celos que lo frustró aún más. Estaba loco, loco al dejarse arrastrar otra vez por sentimientos y anhelos que ya habían causado su perdición en el pasado. Debía reprimirlos antes de que pudieran emerger totalmente. Trataría de evitarla como había estado haciendo antes del accidente. Dos meses pasaban rápidamente e, incluso, ella podría cansarse de la aburrida vida en el campo y marcharse antes de que su padre regresara. Pero bajo ningún concepto debería quedarse a cuidarla una noche más ni subir a la habitación para sentir su proximidad cuando la supiese dormida, como había hecho horas antes con el pretexto de dejarle el libro que ella había estado leyendo en la biblioteca la tarde que él entró y la expulsó de allí tan abruptamente. Lo había recogido del suelo donde ella lo dejó caer y, desde aquel día, arrepentido de su acción, había intentado devolvérselo, pero no se engañaba al reconocer que esa sólo había sido una excusa para poder estar a su lado otra vez.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos y lo hicieron incorporarse del sofá donde se hallaba tendido.

-"Pase" -exclamó en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y Fiona se hizo a un lado para dejar paso al doctor Watson.

-"¡Hola Harry! ¿Cómo te encuentras?" -saludó el médico con su amable voz al tiempo que se acercaba para estrechar la mano que le tendía.

-"Bien, Nicholas; aunque ahora no soy yo el que precisa de tus atenciones" -le recordó con una sonrisa que raramente ofrecía-. "¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra enferma? ¿La has visto ya?" -le preguntó impaciente al tiempo que le indicaba con un gesto que se sentara.

-"Sí, acabo de verla y la encuentro muy recuperada. Como ya dije en un principio, no tiene lesiones internas ni fractura o luxación alguna, solamente algunos hematomas que irán desapareciendo con medicación y descanso."

-"Me alegro" -dijo, exhalando un hondo suspiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido a su perspicaz interlocutor-. "Entonces, ¿no quedaran secuelas del accidente?"

-"No, al menos no físicas. En cuanto a las psíquicas, no te lo puedo asegurar; es algo que no podremos descubrir hasta que ella se recupere y esté en condiciones de montar de nuevo" -le explicó-. "Aunque no lo creo. Me ha dado la impresión de ser una chica fuerte en todos los aspectos y estoy convencido que en pocas semanas habrá olvidado totalmente el accidente y la veremos cabalgar de nuevo."

-"La veras, no lo dudes" -le corrigió Harry con una triste sonrisa.

Esas palabras dieron pie al médico para comenzar con el segundo tema, y el más importante para él, que le había llevado allí esa tarde. Conocía a Harry desde niño y había llegado a apreciarle casi como a un hijo. Siempre había sido un muchacho fuerte y voluntarioso, dotado de una gran alegría y ganas de vivir. Por ello le dolía enormemente verlo en aquel estado, dejando pasar los meses sin intentar luchar por recuperar la visión, desoyendo los ruegos de su abuelo y de todos los que lo rodeaban, incluyendo los suyos propios, para que accediera a operarse como única posibilidad de curar su ceguera. Mas Harry dejaba pasar los días y esa posibilidad se desvanecía. Él no podía verlo resignado a su triste destino y aprovechaba cada visita para continuar en su intento por convencerlo. Aunque resultara inútil pues Harry no quería hablar del tema.

-"Escúchame, Harry" -comenzó pacientemente sin dejar de advertir el súbito envaramiento de su interlocutor al darse cuenta del nuevo cariz que tomaba la conversación-. "Escúchame, por favor. Sabes que el tiempo apremia. No debemos agotar las posibilidades de éxito y éste depende precisamente de la rapidez con la que te operes. Ya has dejado pasar más de seis meses y con ello has desaprovechado el cincuenta por ciento de las posibilidades de éxito. ¡Por favor, Harry, accede!" -le imploró-. "No puedo creer que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué te niegas a operarte?" -demandó con la voz estremecida.

-"Ya hemos hablado de este tema otras veces" -dijo Harry enojado-. "Es mi decisión y nadie debe cuestionarla."

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo comprenderla" -negó abatido el médico. Nunca entendería que una persona inteligente como él se negara a esa posibilidad. Pero no se daría por vencido. Apelaría como siempre al último recurso-. "Puedes tener tus razones, y no cuestiono que deben ser poderosas, pero piensa en tu abuelo. Lo estás matando, Harry. No te das cuenta de lo afectado que se encuentra. Si pudieras verlo. Ha envejecido veinte años y no dudo que, si pierdes esta oportunidad y quedas ciego de por vida, no lo resista. Ya sabes que su corazón no anda muy bien. La muerte de tus padres fue un golpe muy duro del que no ha logrado recuperarse totalmente. Y ahora esto..." -se hundió en el sillón totalmente abatido ante el gesto imperturbable del joven-. "No te puedo entender. Sé que estabas muy enamorado de tu mujer y que deseabas ardientemente el hijo que ella esperaba, pero eso no es excusa para negarte a recuperar la vista. Tu actitud no les va a devolver la vida. Tú eres joven, puedes volver a enamorarte y tener más hijos."

Una sonrisa amarga curvó los labios del joven, mas no pronunció palabra alguna. Nicholas, derrotado al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, se levantó para marcharse.

-"Bien" -emitió un suspiro de resignación-. "Pasado mañana volveré para ver a Hermione. Le permití que se levante y se traslade de habitación. Me ha dicho Fiona que has pasado las dos últimas noches cuidándola así que ya no será necesario. La chica evoluciona favorablemente y es improbable que sufra un retroceso. Debe seguir con la medicación y en cama durante tres o cuatro días más, levantándose si lo desea, pero sin cansarse. Después, podrá bajar y dar cortos paseos. Le he dejado instrucciones a Fiona, aunque ella tiende a exagerar" -ya en la puerta se volvió y dirigió una última mirada a Harry. Éste continuaba sentado imperturbablemente en el sillón. Incapaz de decir nada más, cerró la puerta y se marchó.

Harry, al oír cerrarse la puerta, abandonó su pretendida impasibilidad y se hundió, abatido, en el sillón. Sabía que el buen doctor exageraba llevado por su buena fe. El corazón de su abuelo marchaba todo lo bien que sus sesenta y cinco años le permitían. A pesar de ello sabía que los acontecimientos pasados le habían afectado enormemente. Su padre había apreciado mucho a Cordelia y deseado desesperadamente un hijo de su único nieto...

Con un gesto de consternación desechó sus dolorosos pensamientos. No podía seguir torturándose así, se volvería completamente loco y eso sí sería una verdadera tragedia para su abuelo. ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz? ¿Por qué seguían insistiendo? Era su decisión. Con ella no hacía mal a nadie... a nadie, aparte de a él mismo. Era la única forma que tenía de expiar su culpa por lo que había hecho; era su justo castigo. Era su castigo por haber matado a su esposa y el niño que llevaba dentro suyo.

Él era el culpable, y debía pagar sus culpas.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la autora:**

Buenas! Como ando súper escasa de tiempo y solo me he puesto en la compu para subir este capítulo, mi nota será bastante cortita. Les pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, intentare que no vuelva a repetirse:( También les agradezco sus reviews! Mil gracias a cada uno de ustedes! Los adoro! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, especialmente a quienes andaban esperando un acercamiento más romántico o sentimental entre estos dos. Y les aseguro que de ahora en más van a pasar bastantes de estos,porque entre la atracción que descubrió Harry (la cual apenas puede manejar... se imaginan que tanto es así que beso a Herms estando dormida?), y ese no-se-que que siente Hermione los van a llevar a hacer muchas locuras... jijijijiji les gusta la idea?

Cuídense mucho! Besos de chocolate para ustedes!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD:** Subí un Nuevo fic de H&HR que se llama "Miel&Limón", el que guste deseé una vuelta por ahí también!


	7. Capítulo Siete

**Declaimer:** Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

"**Detrás de tus ojos"**

por Lady Verónica Black

**Capítulo Siete**

Habían transcurrido seis días desde el accidente y Hermione se hallaba casi restablecida. Aunque aún se mareaba al levantarse y se sentía dolorida en las zonas de su cuerpo donde persistían los hematomas producidos en la caída, y que ahora tenían un color verde amarillento. Estaba instalada en su habitación y se levantaba con frecuencia, aunque Fiona no la dejaba salir de allí.

El doctor había vuelto en dos ocasiones a verla y estaba satisfecho de su acelerado restablecimiento. Fiona y Carl se desvivían por atenderla y agradarla. Todos la cuidaban y mimaban... todos menos él.

No había vuelto a ver a Harry desde la última noche que pasó cuidándola. Sabía que preguntaba por ella y se interesaba en su restablecimiento, pero no subía a visitarla. Fiona le había contado que se pasaba el día en la biblioteca o de paseo con el perro y subía a su habitación muy tarde por la noche. Ella lo oía. En alguna ocasión le pareció percibir unos pasos que se detenían delante de su puerta y que continuaban tras unos minutos. Ignoraba si seguía teniendo pesadillas, porque ella dormía profundamente a causa de los medicamentos y no le oía.

Estaba perpleja. No acertaba a imaginar la causa de su cambio de actitud. Los primeros días del accidente se dedicó a cuidarla y los siguientes a ignorarla. Parecía que la rehuía, que no soportaba su presencia. Hermione temía que este cambio de actitud se debiera a algo que ella pudo haber dicho en sueños la última noche que pasó a su lado. Tal vez reveló el engaño que habían tramado o, lo que sería igualmente grave, le expresó sus sentimientos y él se había retraído ante las posibles complicaciones que esa relación podría conllevar. Repasaba una y otra vez sus recuerdos de aquella noche. Recordaba claramente lo que ella creía un sueño y su propia respuesta apasionada.

Harry debió sentirse inundado por el recuerdo de su esposa muerta y eso le llevó a intentar evitarla. Porque era evidente que la estaba evitando.

Ya imaginó algo así cuando, a la tarde siguiente tras despertar de un corto sueño, encontró sobre su cama un libro, precisamente el mismo que estaba leyendo en la biblioteca el día que él la echó de allí destempladamente. Le preguntó a Fiona si había sido ella la que lo había dejado, pero ella lo negó, quedando como única opción que el propio Harry.

Lo extrañaba. Cada vez que recordaba, y lo hacía con mucha frecuencia últimamente, aquellos fuertes brazos abrazándola, temblaba incontroladamente. Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos hacia él. En los cuatro días que llevaba sin verlo había tenido tiempo de pensar y analizar sus emociones. Lo queria, esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado. No sabía cómo y cuándo ocurrió. Tampoco sabía si lo que sentía era efectivamente amor pues nunca había experimentado esos sentimientos, aunque no podía tratarse de otra cosa, se decía. La añoranza, el deseo de verlo, de estar en sus brazos, de consolarlo, de aliviar su dolor. Ese cálido temblor que se apoderaba de ella cada vez que su imagen surgía en su mente, el fuerte sentimiento de ternura que experimentaba sólo al pensar en él, no podían ser otra cosa.

Ella siempre había sido sincera consigo misma y hacía frente a sus responsabilidades y problemas, y en esta ocasión no iba a ser diferente. Tenía que enfrentarse al hecho de que se había enamorado de él aunque esta revelación no influyera en su futura actuación ni en el objetivo que la llevo a ese lugar. Debía evitar por todos los medios, si aún no había ocurrido, que Harry adivinara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Presentía que de ser así él se retraería más y entonces le resultaría imposible acercársele. No podía permitirlo si quería ayudarlo. Y ya no se trataba solo de cumplir con su trabajo, ahora era su deseo. Deseaba ayudarlo. No podía apartar de su mente la visión de aquellos ojos verdes apagados, sin vida, tristes y angustiados. Reprimió un gemido de dolor. Sí, tenía que ayudarlo. Debía convencerlo para que se operase y aquellos bellos ojos pudieran volver a la vida. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para conseguirlo aunque ella no lo pudiese ver.

Unos suaves golpes la hicieron volver a la realidad. Miró hacia la puerta y, por un momento, contuvo la respiración. Él estaba allí; alto, atractivo, sumamente varonil con un corto pantalón blanco y una camiseta de algodón del mismo color que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, resaltando sus fuertes músculos. Se sintió enrojecer violentamente como si él hubiese podido leer sus pensamientos.

-"Hermione" -llamó suavemente-. "¿Estás despierta? ¿Puedo pasar?"

-"Sí... sí, puede pasar."

Se acercó a la cama con pasos seguros, tendiéndole un libro que llevaba en la mano.

-"He venido a traerte otro libro. Pensé que ya habrías terminado el anterior" -se lo alargó y ella lo cogió temblorosa-. "Fiona me dijo que estudiabas Arte e imaginé que éste te gustaría."

Se trataba de un grueso volumen bellamente encuadernado en piel sobre la historia de la ciudad de Hogsmeade. Hermione quedó fascinada por la belleza del libro, así como por los numerosos dibujos y fotografías del interior.

-"¡Oh, gracias! Parece muy interesante" -se animó perdiendo en parte su nerviosismo-. "Hogsmeade debe de ser una ciudad fascinante."

-"Sí, lo es. ¿No la has visitado nunca?" -le preguntó extrañado.

-"No; no he tenido la oportunidad" -contestó asustada ante la posibilidad de haber cometido un error que la descubriese.

-"Si lo deseas, cuando te restablezcas totalmente, podemos visitarla" -se ofreció ansioso-. "¿Sabes manejar?"

-"Sí"

-"¡Magnífico! Tú conducirás y yo te serviré de guía. Hogsmeade es una ciudad que puedo recorrer con los ojos cerrados" -ironizó amargamente.

Hermione estaba sorprendida ante el ofrecimiento. No acertaba a explicar el cambio de actitud del hombre y ello la desconcertaba aún más que su presencia.

-"Sí... desde luego... me encantaría" -su turbación era patente. Harry, perceptivo hacia los cambios de entonación, no dejó de advertirlo. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ella se sintió observada por la poderosa intuición de él, lo que no le ayudaba a recuperar la serenidad perdida.

-"¿Por qué te intimido tanto, Hermione?" -preguntó él al fin con un tono de voz en el que la joven creyó percibir decepción y dolor-. "Sé que en un principio no me mostré nada amable contigo, pero me gustaría enmendarlo. Me gustaría que fuésemos amigos."

Harry guardo silencio momentáneamente. Se arrepentía de haber sucumbido al poderoso impulso que lo llevó hasta allí después de haberse prometido no volver a acercarse a la chica. Pero no había dejado de pensar en ella un solo momento, necesitando sentir su presencia, oír su voz... Había luchado contra ese deseo durante cuatro interminables días y, al final, había perdido la batalla sucumbiendo a aquella imperiosa necesidad. La excusa de llevarle un libro le pareció adecuada. No podía dejar que ella adivinara sus verdaderas intenciones; sin duda se reiría de él. Pero tampoco imaginó que ella pudiera temerle así. Porque era temor lo que percibió en su voz, y eso le dolía tanto como su desprecio.

-"Yo... De acuerdo, si... si usted lo desea" -respondió Hermione asombrada ante la espontánea confesión y aliviada al comprobar que no sospechaba el verdadero objetivo de su estancia en aquella casa.

-"Sí, lo deseo" -respondió él con una sonrisa que confirió a su rostro un irresistible atractivo-. "También deseo que me tutees. No soy tan mayor para que me trates con tanta ceremonia. Apenas tengo veintiocho años, no nos llevamos tantos años, ¿no te parece?" -Hermione estaba fascinada mirando aquel atractivo rostro sonriente y apenas escuchaba lo que él decía-. "¿Hermione, estás bien?" -preguntó Harry ante el mutismo de ella.

-"Sí... sí, perdone... perdona" -contestó azorada.

-"Bien, te dejaré tranquila. Debes de estar cansada" -se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ya en ella se volvió-. "Mañana, si lo deseas, podrías bajar y dar una vuelta por el jardín. El doctor ha aconsejado que comiences a hacer un poco de ejercicio, siempre sin cansarte demasiado" –guardo silencio un momento como temeroso de continuar. Después, con voz ligeramente alterada, expresó:- "Yo puedo acompañarte, si no te importa. Me vendrá bien el ejercicio y podré disfrutar de una compañía diferente a la habitual... Si gustas te estaré esperando en la biblioteca cuando decidas bajar" -se volvió y, rápidamente, salió de la habitación.

Hermione, aún alterada, se quedó largo rato mirando la puerta por la que Harry salió momentos antes. Si estaba confundida antes de que él llegase, ahora lo estaba aún más. Él se había mostrado amable, con deseos de complacerla y de estar a su lado, una actitud totalmente opuesta a la adoptada desde su llegada, incluso durante aquellas dos noches que pasó velándola y en las que parecía estar actuando llevado por algún tipo de remordimiento u obligación. En cambio, ahora se mostraba accesible, incluso humilde, y eso la desconcertaba.

Temía que, de seguir él con aquella deliciosa disposición, fracasarían sus propósitos y acabaría mostrándole sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se consideraba incapaz de pasar mucho tiempo a su lado reprimiendo los intensos deseos de arrojarse en sus brazos y ocultándole la adoración que le profesaba. Sabía que Harry, era una persona perceptiva e inteligente y lo descubriría enseguida. No debía hacerse falsas ilusiones llevada por el cambio de actitud del hombre hacia ella; sería un error. Él no sentía nada hacia ella, sólo se mostraba simpático con el fin de mitigar la mala impresión causada anteriormente y, también, debido a un sentimiento de culpa; pero nada más. Si descubría que se había enamorado de él, se reiría o, lo que sería aún peor, se retraería, volvería a su ostracismo anterior, frustrando con ello sus deseos de ayudarlo. Hermione se debatía en un gran dilema. Cuando aceptó aquel trabajo no pensó que las cosas se complicarían de tal modo. No esperaba encontrar el amor en aquel remoto lugar ni en aquel hombre. A pesar de ello había accedido a realizarlo y ahora no podía, ni quería, renunciar a él.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer en un intento por liberar su mente de los angustiosos pensamientos que la ocupaban. Cuando al rato llegó Fiona con la cena, la encontró enfrascada en la lectura.

O o o o o O 

Hermione se despertó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente excitada ante la perspectiva de pasar unas horas con Harry. Se levantó, duchó y arregló con esmero. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa ante una cita; porque para ella se trataba de una cita. Cuando Fiona llegó con la bandeja del desayuno, ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana leyendo el libro que Harry le había traído.

-"¿Pero qué hace levantada ya, criatura?" -se asombró la mujer-. "Debe descansar más, ya oyó al doctor."

-"Me encuentro muy bien, Fiona, y no soporto seguir encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes. Necesito salir, respirar aire fresco."

-"Todavía debería esperar unos días. Aún no ha pasado ni una semana desde el accidente."

-"A pesar de ello me encuentro fuerte y con ganas de hacer ejercicio y..." - se dirigió hacia una mesita donde Fiona había dejado la bandeja- "con apetito."

Se sentó y comenzó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer.

-"¿Harry, ya se levanto?" -preguntó al poco temiendo que su voz delatara la ansiedad que sentía.

-"¡Oh sí! Él suele madrugar. Siempre se levanta a las siete de la mañana y da un paseo antes del desayuno. Ahora está en la biblioteca esperándola."

Hermione dio un respingo ante estas últimas palabras. No imaginó que él le expusiera a Fiona sus propósitos.

-"Entonces me apresuraré. No quiero hacerlo esperar" -comentó nerviosa.

-"Nada de eso; usted desayunará tranquila y después reposará un rato la comida. Él no tiene nada que hacer y la esperará todo el tiempo que haga falta. Es más" -añadió rápidamente-, "incluso creo que debe retrasarse y dejarlo hacer lo que está haciendo ahora por un rato."

-"¿Qué está haciendo?" -preguntó Hermione intrigada.

-"Está escuchando los discos que tanto le gustaban, las canciones extranjeras tan bonitas que no escuchaba desde el accidente" -le explicó-. "Hasta ahora sólo oía música de funeral o las noticias por la radio, pero hoy ha vuelto a poner esos discos. Es una buena señal, ¿no cree?" -comentó ilusionada.

-"Sí, pienso que sí lo es" -le contestó pensativa. Tal vez no los había querido poner con anterioridad porque le recordaban a su mujer. Si ahora se decidía a hacerlo era porque empezaba a olvidarla. El que ella tuviese algo que ver con el asunto era un problema en el que no quería pensar de momento.

-"Bueno, como veo que no necesita nada, bajaré a preparar la comida. Aún no domino bien el hornito ese eléctrico y tendré que hacer el asado en el viejo horno de leña" -sonrió un poco avergonzada por su torpeza mirando a Hermione con cariño.

Hermione sonrió ante el sonrojo de Fiona.

-"No se preocupe Fiona, mañana la ayudare y seguiré enseñándole como se maneja; muy pronto será toda una especialista."

-"No lo creo, pero gracias" -comentó con resignación-. "Es usted una buena chica, tan diferente de..." -cayó de pronto con un gesto amargo. Dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Allí se volvió y la miró fijamente con una expresión rara en los ojos, después salió.

Hermione quedó intrigada. No imaginaba a quién se podía haber referido la mujer. Se encogió de hombros y siguió desayunando.

Apenas diez minutos después bajó. No podía esperar más, deseaba verlo, sentir su presencia, oír su profunda voz. Nerviosa y excitada llamó a la puerta a través de la cual le llegaban las notas de una bella canción de Sinatra. Se quedó esperando, extrañada de que no le indicara pasar, y pensó que él no la había oído. Iba a repetir la llamada cuando la puerta se abrió. Hermione quedó paralizada por la sorpresa, con la mano en el aire y una expresión de total asombro en el rostro. Él estaba allí, alto, atractivo, sonriéndole. Sus ojos, de aquel bello color que la subyugaban, parecían sonreírle también.

-"¿Hermione?" -preguntó, perplejo ante el mutismo de ella y temeroso de haberse equivocado en su predicción.

Ella se dio cuenta de su ridícula expresión y enrojeció violentamente, como si él la estuviese viendo.

-"Sí... sí, soy yo" -contesto aturrullada y martirizada por aquel dichoso nerviosismo que siempre experimentaba en su presencia y que la hacía parecer una niña asustada. Donde quedaban su aplomo, desenvoltura, adaptabilidad y madurez de carácter, que demostrara en numerosas ocasiones y que eran algunas de sus más valiosas cualidades. Ante este hombre se sentía como una tímida adolescente, insegura, sensible e ilusionada. No se reconocía. Esa especie de corderito indefenso no podía ser ella.

-"Te esperaba. Pasa" -le indicó sin dejar de sonreír. Ella pasó y se sentó tímidamente en un sillón. Él se dirigió hacia el equipo estereofónico y quitó el disco. Sus movimientos eran hábiles, precisos; parecía estar viendo lo que realizaba. Aún de espaldas a ella, le habló:- "¿Te gustó el libro? ¿Has comenzado ya a leerlo?."

-"Sí, es muy interesante y tiene una encuadernación preciosa."

-"Mi madre era una gran amante de la literatura y una gran bibliófila. Gran parte de los volúmenes que ves aquí los adquirió ella. Le gustaban especialmente los ejemplares raros o curiosos y también los que poseían bellas encuadernaciones. Tenemos algunos ejemplares muy valiosos... Ella me inculcó el gusto por la lectura y los libros cuando era muy pequeño" -hizo una pausa y se acercó a ella. Cómo sabía donde estaba fue algo que intrigó a Hermione, aunque no quiso preguntar-. "Puedes venir cuando quieras y curiosear a tu antojo. Ahora vamos a dar un paseo."

Le alargó la mano. Ella, nerviosa, la tomo y él tiró suavemente ayudando a levantarla. Hermione sintió como una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, partiendo de aquellos fuertes dedos que agarraban los suyos. Caminó con ella cogida hasta la puerta de la calle, tanteando levemente con su bastón. Allí llamó al perro con un silbido. Max apareció de inmediato moviendo alegremente la cola. Hermione lo acarició y el animal ladró agradecido. Harry lo agarró de la correa y, juntos, comenzaron a caminar.

-"Bien, ¿hacia donde deseas ir?" -preguntó amablemente.

-"Me gustaría ir a los establos, me gustaría ver a Pandora" -pidió.

-"Desde luego" -y se encaminó hacia el establo-. "Ha estado nerviosa durante estos días. Te echaba de menos. Esa yegua te ha tomado cariño, al igual que otros en esta casa" -añadió después con voz enigmática.

Hermione no quiso analizar aquellas palabras. Estaba demasiado excitada por su cercanía y el contacto de la mano masculina posada sobre su brazo, como para pensar con objetividad. No quería correr el riesgo de malinterpretarlas e incluirlo a él entre los aludidos.

Al entrar al establo oyó un relincho y el patear nervioso del caballo. Se soltó del brazo de Harry y, con un grito de alegría, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la yegua.

-"Pandora" -le acarició el cuello con cariño-. "Te he extrañado tanto, preciosa".

Harry la escuchaba impresionado por la emoción que desprendían las palabras de la chica. Imaginó aquellas tiernas palabras dirigidas a él y aquel suave cuerpo entregado al suyo. Se excitó ante aquella imagen e intentó controlarse. No debía pensar en ella de aquella forma; no debía desearla.

-"Pronto te volveré a montar, te lo prometo" -le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello y le acarició el hocico-. "Muy pronto."

Se alejó del caballo con tristeza uniéndose a Harry que la esperaba en la puerta.

-"Es una belleza" -le dijo alegremente, con tal expresión de felicidad en el rostro que la embelleció infinitamente. Él lo advirtió y, en ese momento, deseó desesperadamente poder verla-. "Temía tanto que se hubiese lastimado por mi culpa" -se entristeció al recordar-. "Por suerte no ha sufrido ni un rasguño. Está en plena forma" -y su voz volvió a ser alegre.

-"Sí, fue una suerte" -Harry cayó un momento. Después, esforzándose en descubrir la verdad en la voz de ella, preguntó: - "¿No te da miedo volver a montarla?"

-"No" -contestó extrañada ante lo absurdo de la pregunta-. "¿Por qué? El accidente fue mi culpa. Si no hubiese estado tan furiosa..." -recapacitó-. "No, desde luego que no tendré miedo de montar otra vez" -y, con rapidez, propuso:- "¿Continuamos?"

Harry la cogió nuevamente del brazo.

-"¿Vos dirás adonde vamos? Estoy en tus manos, literalmente" -sonrió burlonamente.

Hermione, avergonzada, comenzó a andar. El perro, al que Harry había liberado, correteaba alegremente por los prados. Durante un rato caminaron en silencio. A pesar de lo incómodo de la situación, ella se sentía bastante relajada. Aún le afectaba su presencia, pero ahora predominaba en ella un sentimiento de ternura que le aportaba serenidad. La fuerte mano de él, agarrándole el brazo, seguía perturbándola al igual que los ocasionales roces de sus cuerpos, mas ya no experimentaba aquel desconcertante nerviosismo que le provocara su sola presencia.

Volvió discretamente la cabeza y lo observó detenidamente. Su viril atractivo era manifiesto. Aunque era joven su rostro aparentaba ya la imagen de un adulto debido a la permanente expresión de amargura que se reflejaba en su rostro. Estudió detenidamente su perfil. Era perfecto, como el de las estatuas clásicas que ella tanto admiraba. Suspiró involuntariamente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él volvió la cabeza automáticamente y Hermione desvió la mirada avergonzada.

-"¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres que volvamos?" -le preguntó solícito.

-"No, no" -se alarmó. No quería suspender aquel grato paseo-. "Me encuentro muy bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salia al aire libe que lo estoy disfrutando mucho."

-"Bien, pero no debemos alejarnos demasiado. Aún no estás totalmente restablecida. ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?" -preguntó tras un momento.

-"¡Oh, perdona!" -se lamentó abochornada por la falta de tacto al no haberle advertido de la dirección que habían tomado-. "Vamos por el camino que lleva a la vieja cabaña. Tenía intención de llegar hasta ella pero si te apetece ir a otro lugar..."

-"La cabaña esta bien" -dijo repentinamente serio.

Hermione captó el brusco cambio de humor en él y se alarmó. Temía haber dicho o hecho algo inadecuado que provocase un retroceso en su buena relación actual. Cayeron en un nuevo e incómodo mutismo. La chica comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente, mas él, con su aguda capacidad receptiva, lo advirtió.

-"Cuéntame cosas de ti, sé muy poco" -comenzó a decir jovialmente para aliviarla de la tensión que sentía.

Hermione se relajó un poco ante el nuevo cambio experimentado en el hombre, aunque ahora con un nuevo temor: no debía cometer errores en su relato que le hicieran sospechar la farsa que estaba urdiendo.

-"En realidad no hay mucho que contar... Tengo veintidós años y estudio Historia del Arte. A mi padre ya lo conoces, trabaja con tu abuelo. Mi madre murió hace dos años en un accidente de tráfico y no tengo hermanos ni parientes cercanos, por ello el señor Michael..., bueno tu abuelo, me invitó aquí para que no pasara el verano sola en el piso de Londres" -se detuvo y lo observó para comprobar el impacto de sus palabras y descubrir si le creía. Harry la escuchaba atentamente.

-"¿Tienes novio?" -preguntó de improviso.

Hermione dio un respingo; no esperaba esa pregunta.

-"No; no salgo con nadie. Tengo amigos, compañeros de estudios, pero nada más" -contestó rápidamente, complacida de que él supiera que estaba libre.

Harry no se atrevió a negar la satisfacción que esa noticia le producía. Era como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Tenía que reconocer que durante esos últimos días había temido que ella estuviese enamorada y el saber que su corazón estaba libre, le provocaba un secreto alivio. Tal vez entonces... Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza intentó ahuyentar aquellos descabellados pensamientos que frecuentemente lo asaltaban. Él no podía querer a otra mujer y, menos aún, esperar ser correspondido. Ese sentimiento había muerto hacía mucho tiempo; había muerto cuando...

Absorto en sus tortuosos pensamientos, Harry tropezó con una piedra del camino y se inclinó peligrosamente arrastrando a Hermione, a la cual agarraba del brazo, con él. Ella intentó sujetarlo y evitar la caída, pero el enorme cuerpo del hombre era muy pesado y terminaron ambos en el suelo.

Hermione, alarmada y temerosa de que Harry hubiese resultado herido, trató de incorporarse, mas él, que la había protegido con sus brazos, no la soltó sino que la acerco aun más a su cuerpo. Se hallaba tendida sobre el cuerpo masculino, rodeada por sus brazos, y al darse cuenta de eso dejo de pensar en las posibles heridas sino en la creciente excitación que sentía.

-"¿Te... te lastimaste?" -preguntó con voz apenas audible.

-"No" -contestó él con voz ronca mientras deslizaba lentamente una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello y atraer su rostro hacia el de él.

Hermione sabía lo que pretendía y no opuso resistencia. Deseaba y temía al mismo tiempo aquel contacto. Cuando sus labios se juntaron, sintió un fuerte hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Al principio él se limitó a un suave roce, dedicándose a delimitar con su lengua el contorno de la suave boca femenina. Esa tenue caricia contribuyó a enardecer aún más los sentidos de ella que, expectante y con la respiración contenida, temblaba ostensiblemente hasta que, no pudiendo resistir durante más tiempo aquella exquisita tortura, emitió un profundo gemido y abrió su boca implorando el beso. De pronto él giró sobre sí mismo hasta colocarse sobre ella. Entonces su boca tomó posesión de la que tan ardientemente se le ofrecía en un profundo beso que se fue tornando cada vez más apasionado, más hambriento, más posesivo. Su lengua la penetró y paladeó con avidez la dulzura de aquella boca que lo obsesionaba. Hermione le respondía con idéntica pasión y entrega. Sentía su calor, el acelerado latir de su corazón y aquella ardiente presión en su cadera procedente de su excitada virilidad. Se sentía mareada, eufórica, sólo quería continuar de ese modo indefinidamente, con el mundo borrado enteramente de su alrededor y centrado en aquel cuerpo que la subyugaba.

-"Hermione... Hermione..." -susurró apasionadamente mientras iba dejando un reguero de ardientes besos por sus mejillas hasta llegar al cuello al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban con apasionada ternura su cintura y el comienzo de sus pechos. Con manos rápidas y ágiles comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa, para luego posar sus manos sobre el delicado encaje que cubría sus pechos.

Hermione únicamente podía gemir. Se encontraba inmersa en un marasmo de emociones desconocidas para ella. Jamás había sentido aquel devorador deseo, aquella exquisita ansia por un hombre. Ninguno hasta ahora había logrado despertar aquel fuego en su interior que amenazaba con devorarla si no era rápidamente satisfecho. ¡Dios!. Cuánto lo deseaba y cuánto, cuánto lo quería a la vez.

-"Te quiero... te quiero" -no pudo evitar susurrar jadeante mientras con sus manos enterradas en el cabello masculino, presionaba la cabeza sobre su cuello.

Vagamente percibió que el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba sobre el suyo y su boca dejaba de besar ávidamente su piel. Presintió que algo había cambiado en él antes de que éste se incorporase bruscamente. Ella, aún agitada, se sonrojó intensamente y se cubrió el pecho desnudo que se veía tras la camisa desabrochada. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba, qué era lo que lo había detenido. Estaba atontada, como si le hubiesen propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-"Volvamos" -dijo Harry con voz enronquecida mientras buscaba su bastón. Dio un silbido y el perro apareció. Cuando éste llegó a su lado lo agarró del collar-. "A casa" -le indicó con frialdad y el perro comenzó a caminar en la dirección indicada.

Hermione, aún en el suelo, los vio alejarse. Se quedó allí durante un rato. No sabía que pensar, estaba totalmente perpleja, perpleja y humillada. No acertaba a comprender la actitud de Harry. En un momento la acariciaba y besaba apasionadamente y al segundo siguiente la insultaba mostrándose frío y despectivo, dejándola allí sin ningún tipo de explicación. Se levantó y arregló la ropas. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Había sido una tonta diciéndole que lo quería, demostrándole todo su amor. Y él se había burlado de ella, la había despreciado. Ahora estaría riéndose de su fácil conquista y felicitándose por haberse librado de una tonta sentimental que sólo le podía acarrear problemas. Él únicamente sentía hacia ella un momentáneo deseo que se desvaneció cuando advirtió el peligro que corría. Debía de estarle agradecida. Si él no hubiese retrocedido, ella se le habría entregado y entonces la humillación que sentía en ese momento sería aún mayor.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Sentía que el mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse a su alrededor. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta al no advertirlo antes? Harry nunca podría llegar a quererla, nunca volvería a amar a ninguna mujer. Él aún amaba a su esposa y no deseaba ser infiel a su recuerdo. Todo lo hacía por Cordelia; el negarse la oportunidad de volver a ver, el evitar las relaciones con otras mujeres... Todo lo hacía por el desesperado amor que le profesaba a su fallecida esposa. Y ella había sido tan inconsciente de enamorarse de un hombre que era incapaz de amar, con el que nunca tendría la menor esperanza y, además, había cometido la imprudencia de confesarlo, de mostrárselo. Harry debió creer que se trataba de una chica fácil que se entregaba a cualquiera. Debía de estar comparándola con su preciosa esposa. Como debía de despreciarla. Sintió que su corazón se partía ante tal pensamiento. Podría soportar la indiferencia de él, pero no su desprecio.

Continuó andando. Al doblar un recodo lo vio a lo lejos parado, esperando. Sintió la tentación de correr hacia él y describirle sus sentimientos. Explicarle que todo lo había hecho porque lo amaba, que no era una desvergonzada y que aceptaría y se conformaría sólo con lo que él quisiese concederle.

Recapacitó. No se rebajaría más ante sus ojos, su orgullo ya había sido pisoteado suficiente. Ahora recogería los restos y se protegería tras ellos. Si ese era el concepto que le merecía, ella no se iba a molestar en desmentirlo. Inspiró fuertemente, secó sus lágrimas y se irguió recuperando su habitual autocontrol y serenidad. No le permitiría descubrir su intenso dolor y decepción.

Harry oyó los pasos que se acercaban y se tensó preparado para recibirla. Estaba avergonzado por su reacción. Tal vez se había equivocado al juzgarla momentos antes. Esperaba fervientemente que así fuera. Le pesaba admitir que sentía por ella algo más que deseo, pero no podía arriesgarse; si se equivocaba, esta vez no lo superaría.

Cuando Hermione llegó ante él y advirtió su fría actitud, se indignó aún más, pero, con voz que a ella misma le sorprendió por su naturalidad, le preguntó:

-"¿Quieres que te ayude a volver?"

Vio como se crispaba la mandíbula masculina, tensando más los músculos de su cuerpo.

-"No gracias; tengo al perro" -le contestó él entre dientes.

-"Bien, en ese caso me adelanto; tengo prisa" -y comenzó a andar rápidamente.

Harry se quedó parado sin poder moverse. Había esperado otra reacción en ella, lágrimas o insultos que corroborasen la veracidad de sus palabras anteriores y su abatimiento ante la actitud de él, pero no esa frialdad que mostraba, como si nada hubiese ocurrido momentos antes, como si el rechazo masculino no le hubiera importado porque no sentía nada por él, porque no era cierto que lo quería. Inclinó la cabeza, profundamente dolido. No, no se había equivocado. Esta vez no se había equivocado.

**Continuara...**

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Holaaa! Cómo les va? ¡Dios..! Cuanto tiempo, no? Seguramente me deben querer matar.. pero bue, espero que aunque paso mucho tiempo no se hayan olvidado de mi, ni del fic.. **

**En este capítulo nos fuimos enterando un poco más de los sentimientos de Harry y Herms, además de la primera escena romántica entre ellos... hacia tanto que no escribía una escenita de este tipo con esta parejita que ya me había olvidado lo delicioso que es; se que no es muy larga pero no desesperen q poco a poco las cosas se van a poner más interesantes en ese aspecto.**

**Les agradezco todos los reviews que me han dejado dándome ánimos para actualizar, espero que aunque la tardanza fue larga haya valido la pena.**

**Muchos besos de chocolate! Cuídense mucho!**

**Att. Lady Verónica Black.-**

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬); Los hombres más lindos y sexys que hay!"**


End file.
